Innocent Brie (new version)
by ste.smith.777
Summary: Brie bella is serving a life sentence for a crime she allegedly didn't commit. However prison guard lieutenant randy orton developes feelings for Brie and looks into her case, but what he finds is shocking it could cost life's including Bries or his. Randy has to make a choice let Brie serve her sentence or put his life on the line to expose the truth and get Brie to safety .
1. Chapter 1

**this story is completly made up I own nothing only story idea anything else goes to their respective owners also this story was originally called innocent Brie but it's being rewrote, (chapter has been edited to describe one of the sub characters, other than that nothing's really changed big thanks to Raquel the writer for the pointer)**

A young thirty two year old Brie Bella found herself the lone passenger on a bus in the Arizona desert. Brie was not on a normal everyday bus this bus was a prison bus taking her out to a maximum security prison, the only other company Brie had if she call it company was the the bus driver and a guard that sat up front polishing his shot gun. Brie was crying her eyes out as she had been sentenced to life in prison but she would need to severe at least twenty five years before she'd be even eligible to apply for parole. Brie continued to sob as she looked at her prison uniform that consisted of black and white trousers and T-shirt and black boots along with chains around her waist, wrists and ankles the uniform was making Bries back itchy as she sat in her seat. Brie looked out the barred windows but all she could see was desert she wished that the buses windows could open as the heat inside the bus was horrible it was making Bries hair stick to her face because of the sweat caused by the heat. Brie had lived in Arizona all her life and she was used to the heat but the heat in the bus was something new for her. At this point Brie was hoping that the bus would crash and she'd be killed Brie thought to herself she'd rather die than be stuck in prison for a crime she allegedly didn't commit. Even when she was being held in jail awaiting trail she'd continue to plead her innocence but that fell on deaf ears as the guards always told her they've heard it all before and besides if you are innocent then a jury will find you innocent. Brie had been contemplating committing suicide in jail as she knew she'd be going to prison for a very very long time if she was found guilty Brie carried on weeping when the bus came to an abrupt halt. Brie looked up to see a wire fence that glistened in the hot afternoon sun the wire surround a ten foot high concrete wall that also had a layer of barbed wire. The wire that surrounded the outer fence had at least three layers of razor sharp barbed wire that was stacked on top of each other. Brie shuddered at seeing all this and was now starting to cry even more as the bus started rumbling into the prison court yard. The bus came to a stop and the guard with the shot gun opened a door that led to where the prisoners would sit when being transported "ok then inmate time to get off" the guard smirked. Brie slowly got up and started walking to the front of the bus and climbed down two steps and then suddenly stopped. Bries heart was now racing as she was terrified she was shaking really badly now and she wanted to be sick. Suddenly Brie felt herself being pushed to the sandy floor just below her. Brie hit the ground with a large thud and started coughing and spitting as she'd taken in a mouth full of sand. That's when Brie heard a laughing voice.

"Get off that floor you pathetic bitch this is a prison not a sandbox" a correctional officer laughed as Brie looked up at him. Brie noticed that the guard had long black hair and he was wearing sunglasses along with a green baseball cap a tanned shirt and black cargo pants and smartly polished black boots. The guard bent down and roughly pulled Brie by her hair to her feet Brie let out a little cry of pain but she noticed the guards name tag R-Reigns Brie assumed that this must have been his last name but she wasn't sure what the first R meant. Reigns smiled and and pushed Brie forward "the warden wants to see you." As Brie was being led inside the prison she was even more nervous as she noticed that officer Reigns had constantly been looking at her small breasts while they were walking. Bries breasts weren't the biggest but her t-shirt still showed them off and having them ogled like a slap of meat made her feel even more physically sick. Brie wanted to say something but judging by the look of officer Reigns it wasn't a good idea. "I bet you've got a mighty tight hole that needs to be loosened" Reigns smirked as he openly slapped Bries buttocks which instantly made her jump. Seeing Brie this on edge made Reigns smile even more as he led Brie up a flight of stairs and into the wardens secretaries office. "Hey Daisy boy your perfume smells great oh by the way is the warden in?" Reigns asked as he spoke to a women typing behind a desk while sniffing the air that was filled with perfume.

Daisy smiled at Reigns "sure is Roman go right in but be warned the warden isn't in the best of moods" Daisy warned as she slid her glasses to the tip of her nose. Daisy Marie was thirty two years old and had long brown hair that went well with her tanned skin, Daisy was dressed in a tight fitting blouse and skirt along with black stockings and heels. Daisy had worked at the prison as the wardans personal secretary since she turned twenty five years old. She'd originally found working in the prison slightly unnerving at first but as the years went on she soon came to like working there and had developed quiet the relationship with one or two guards especially the guard known as Roman Reigns. Roman smiled before leaving Brie sitting on a bench alone with Daisy. Brie sat there still with her chains on but the office was cooler than outside as there was a large fan and air conditioning that kept it cooler compared to the outside in the corridor. Brie noticed Daisy kept looking at her every couple of seconds this caused Brie to feel slightly annoyed and uneasy. "Do I know you only your face seems so familiar?" Daisy questioned as she tapped her chin.

"I don't think so I'd remember if we'd met" Brie quietly spoke as she looked at Daisy.

Suddenly Daisy got up and walked to sit on another desk that was opposite Brie. Daisy leaned forward looking at Brie. "Yes I know that face your Nikki Bella you and your sister Brie went to school with me don't you remembe?" Daisy asked as she clicked her finger. "We were best friends" Daisy said with a smile.

Brie sighed as she remembered happier times that involved her near identical sister Nikki Bella and she also vaguely remembered Daisy. "Actually I'm Brie my sister still has her freedom" Brie sadly but quietly spoke to Daisy.

"No you were the nerd, the geek of the class the teachers pet out of you and your sister I'd expect Nikki to be here" Daisy said who was now totally shocked. "Like what did you do to get sent to a maximum security prison?" Daisy questioned as she was now more inquisitive than ever. Brie sat looking angrily at Daisy because it was none of her business. "Look Brie I'm the wardens secretary I have access to every prisoners file so I can find out" Daisy softly spoke as if she was almost concerned because deep down Daisy knew people like Brie wouldn't survive a year in a prison like this let alone a week.

As Brie was about to speak the wardens door burst open and officer Reigns was stood there clicking his fingers as if trying to get a dogs attention for Brie this was highly offensive and insulting Brie would rather have this vile officer ogling her breasts than treating her like this. Brie sighed and reluctantly got up and walked to the office door but she looked at Daisy before entering "I'm in for first degree murder but" Brie sadly spoke as Daisy's mouth dropped open as the office door shut in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**As Summer Rae once said on a episode of total divas I'm back :) seriously though I've decided to continue to write this story, some minor changes have occurred since chapter 1 that being Brie's uniform has changed and her sentence has increased hope you enjoy**

Brie stood nervously as she looked around the wardens office. It consisted of two office desks with two computers and wood flooring but what stood out the most wasn't the United States Stars and Stripes flag but another flag on the right hand side of the wardens desk. Brie instantly recognised the flag as she could make out the red white and blue on it Brie instantly knew it was the lone star flag that belonged to the state of Texas, Brie was slightly confused because this was the state of Arizona so really there should have been the state flag of Arizona. Suddenly Bries thoughts were immediately interrupted.

"Sit down" a voice shouted from behind a chair that suddenly span round. Brie saw a bald man with a beard with a black sleeveless leather vest and black t-shirt the man in Bries opinion looked very scary however she complied with the order and sat in a hard wooden chair. Brie sat as the warden looked her up and down before reaching to his mini fridge and pulled out out a bottle Pepsi "you look thirsty take it" the warden smiled. Brie looked at the ice cold bottle before reaching out for it. That's when Brie felt her fingers receiving a very hard slap and let out a little cry of pain.

"The warden met me" Roman grinned as he took a bottle "thanks boss" Roman smiled.

Suddenly the warden looked at Roman "hey Roman wait outside" the warden ordered. Hearing this sent shivers down Bries spine.

Roman stud a little shocked at hearing this order. "Warden that woman is a convicted murderer what if she makes an attempt on your life!" Roman angrily shouted as he was extremely protective of his boss.

However the warden sat looking angrily at him. The warden then pulled his jacket open to show off a silver handgun resting in a holster on his waist. "If she tries anything she'll have a bullet go straight into her head, besides she's got chains around her ankles and wrists she won't get far" the warden spoke to Roman as if he was a child. Roman grabbed the bottle and walked off he figured he'd spend some quality time with the wardens secretary Daisy. The warden watched as Roman left before looking back at a terrified Brie. The warden then pulled another bottle of Pepsi out and opened it before sliding it to her "sorry about Roman he's a little awkward" the warden sighed as he rubbed his bald head. "Go on that bottle is for you, by the way what's your name and what are you in for?" The warden asked as he studied Brie.

Brie looked at the warden before gently taking the cold bottle of Pepsi. "I'm Brianna Bella but I shorten it to Brie and well I'm here for first degree murder however I'm innocent" Brie cried as she took a sip from the bottle.

The warden laughed as he continued looking at Brie "well Brie I'm warden Stone Cold Steve Austin welcome to Rattlesnake department of corrections and by the way if you where innocent you wouldn't be here would you" Stone Cold laughed as he noticed Brie looking at the Texan flag. "Victoria" Stone Cold randomly spoke which made Brie look at him in confusion "originally I'm from Victoria Texas I keep the flag of Texas here because it's my prison and if people don't like it tough they know where the door is" Stone Cold harshly spoke. Stone Cold then leaned forward "now are you willing to be a good girl and do your sentence without causing trouble?."

Brie sat there nervously "I'm innocent but yes" Brie quietly said as the warden raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry warden yes I will serve my sentence without trouble" Brie softly spoke. "Warden is it possible to go to my cell now?" Brie spoke, at this point Brie just wanted to be in her cell and try her best to get settled in.

Stone Cold got up and looked at Brie with his hand held out. Brie looked at the hand confused "$2.50" Stone Cold said as Brie looked at him. "That bottle of Pepsi cost $2.50 you need to pay for it I don't give inmates it for free" Stone Cold spoke as he walked to the front of his desk. Brie sat there slightly worried as she didn't have a cent to pay and her personal items like her purse were not with her at that moment. Had Brie known that she'd have to pay the Pepsi she'd never have even taken it.

"I-I" Brie started as her bottom lip trembled as she was slightly frightened at what Stone Cold might do. "I can't pay I'm sorry" Brie worryingly said. Then Stone Cold suddenly grabbed the back of Bries head and threw her to the floor. "Please what are you going to do to me?" Brie cried as Stone Cold walked towards her. Instead of answering the warden looked menacingly towards Brie.

Suddenly the warden grabbed Brie and slammed her across his desk, he held the back of Brie's neck so her face and chest were held firmly against the desk. "Now you little bitch I'm going to teach you some respect" Stone Cold whispered as Brie started crying as she was fearing the worst.

 _Meanwhile in Daisy's office_

"So then how about me and you hook up tonight?" Roman whispered into Daisy's ear as he gently unbuttoned some of Daisy's blouse. When it came to women Roman had quiet the way with them he knew exactly how to woo them.

Suddenly the door that led to the hallway burst open and in walked a six foot tall lieutenant Randy Orton he barged in and angrily looked at Roman. Randy who hated Roman glared into his cold icy eyes. "If memory serves me right officer Reigns I assigned you to prisoner arrivals" Randy asked but even but knew he didn't need an answer.

"Yer you did the warden wanted to see this arrival that's why I'm here" Roman arrogantly spoke. "Lieutenant" Roman disrespectfully spoke as he remembered that Randy was his superior.

"Boys I suggest you both calm down" Daisy spoke as all three of them heard a scream from the wardens office. "Wait you can't go in" Daisy called as she watched Randy go barging into the office.

As Randy walked in he saw Brie bent over the wardens desk with a gun pointed in the back of her skull. "What the hell warden!" Randy shouted as he looked at the situation.

Stone Cold pulled his hand gun from the back of Brie skull and quickly holstered it. Stone Cold would often do things like this to new arrivals so's to instil fear into them. "You don't like it report me" Stone Cold grinned as he watched Brie crying. "Go on take the bitch to booking and get her settled in" Stone Cold ordered.

"What cell is she in?" Randy asked.

"Throw her in with the one that likes to think of herself as a boss and send Reigns back in" Stone Cold ordered.

"Yes sir" Randy replied. "Come on you" Randy barked as he grabbed Brie's arm and led her away.

Randy soon found himself leading Brie to the booking centre and as he was leading her sort of felt sorry for Brie because it seemed like she was going to be an easy target for some of the tougher inmates but at the same time Randy thought it was tough if Brie didn't like it then she shouldn't have gotten herself into prison. "I'm sorry about the warden back then" Randy randomly spoke but didn't receive a reply. Randy soon walked into the processing centre and placing Brie in a holding cell.

"What's going to happen now?" Brie nervously asked.

Hearing Brie's soft gentle voice tugged at Randy's heart strings. "You'll be strip searched and be given a cavity search then we'll issue your prison ID and you'll be taken to your cell" Randy explained as he walked up to the holding cell door.

Brie couldn't help but cry at the thought of having to be striped and have her private areas searched for contraband although she did feel stupid for asking because she went through the exact same process when she was being held in county jail while she was waiting for and standing for her murder trial. Brie sat as she watched Randy walk off as his radio crackled into life. Brie continued sitting for another two minutes but it felt like a life time suddenly the cell door slid open and in walked officer Reigns.

"Get up!" Roman ordered as he watched Brie get up. "Right here's what your going to do" Roman instructed. "Your going to get that jumpsuit off and get completely naked so I can carry out your cavity search" Roman grinned as he snapped a set of latex gloves on.

"I want a woman to search me" Brie cried as she was determined that she wasn't allowing a man to search her.

Roman started to laugh as he slowly walked Brie into the corner of the cell wall. "Oh come on baby we can do this the easy way and that's you removing your clothes or the hard way and I'll rip your jumpsuit off" Roman quietly spoke as he placed his arm in front of Brie.

"These papers need to be signed here and here" the wardens secretary Daisy pointed as she pointed to various parts of a file.

Stone Cold smiled as he eyed Daisy's cleavage as she was deliberately leaning down in front of him. "So that inmate didn't say anything about appealing her sentence?" Stone Cold randomly asked.

"No she was quiet" Daisy replied. "I'm not sure if she will or won't appeal why'd you ask?" Daisy curiously asked as she handed Brie's file to Stone Cold.

"I'm just curious that's all" Stone Cold replied as he flicked through the file and skimmed the written notes. "Thanks Daisy you may go" Stone Cold spoke as he reached for his phone. Daisy smiled as she picked up the rest of her files.

Brie carried on looking at Roman it was obvious that she was terrified but she suddenly saw Randy and another guard this time it was a female. Randy and the female guard looked at Roman and Brie.

"What's going?" Randy asked.

"Oh hey there Randy just giving this prisoner a search" Roman smirked as he watched Brie sink to the floor. Roman walked over to Randy and deliberately barged past him on the way out of the cell. "Oh come on Randal you know how hot these Latinos are, and FYI I was doing my job" Roman smugly replied as Randy chasing after him.

"Now you listen to me when we're in this uniform you address me as lieutenant and you know as well as I do that as men we're not allowed to do full strip and cavity searches!" Randy angrily roared which brought the entire processing hall to a standstill.

Brie who was now in the process of being searched jumped because of the sudden roar of Randy. Brie was shaking nervously as she placed her new prison clothing on. Brie's new prison uniform was now the classic black and white striped t-shirt and trousers that had the words Rattlesnake corrections wrote in big red letters on the back. Brie placed her t-shirt and trousers on before collecting a clear plastic bag that contained a blanket and sheet for her bed and a spare set of underwear and one extra t-shirt and trousers.

"Come on!" Randy shouted as he clicked his finger. Brie who had now been placed back in chains walked to Randy. "Inmate Bella this is correctional officer Dolph ziggler" Randy said as he walked with Dolph and Brie. "Now listen because I'm only going to say this once" Randy warned. "You get two uniforms the one your wearing now and a second one that's in your bag, wash days are every two weeks that includes your underwear but you'll have two weeks worth" Randy explained to Brie.

"I-I don't understand" Brie stuttered.

Randy took his cap off and rubbed his shaved head then explained again "your uniforms are to last for two weeks then you get a fresh set" Brie shuck her head but bit her lip.

"What about razors and tampons?" Brie asked because when she wasn't sure how things like this worked in this prison.

Randy who was now leading Brie through various locked doors looked at Dolph who was now shaking his head at his best friend. "The prison has a wide range of those you'll have access to them when ever you need them" a slightly uncomfortable Randy replied. "As for razors you get assess to them as well except you give us your ID when you sign them out, in fact read your info pack in your bag!" Randy shouted as he led Brie through various doors and buildings.

Five minutes later and Brie was finally in cell block A, Brie was terrified as she could hear the rest of the inmates banging and shouting from their cells. Brie walked in and looked around she saw a few few tables and table football, this made Brie cheer up a bit because she knew she'd have something to do, as Brie was being led to her cell she saw that there were forty cells spread over four floors and Bries was in the very top floor Randy walked Brie up as Dolph went to deal with a prisoner on the ground floor.

"Do I have a cell mate?" Brie hesitantly asked as she stood outside her cell.

"Yes she's about eight years younger than you to be more accurate she's twenty three" Randy replied.

"Is she ok, I mean what's she like?" Brie asked.

It was now Randy's turn to be hesitant he knew Bries new cell mate wasn't the nicest of people but then again she'd been locked up since she was fifteen and was told she'd die in prison because her sentence was life without parol. "Honestly she's ok once you get to know her" Randy reluctantly replied.

A tear started to trickle down Bries face but to Bries surprise she felt Randy's finger rubbing it away, as Brie suddenly looked up Randy's mouth dropped open, "I-I'm sorry" quickly Randy quickly apologised as he unlocked and removed Bries chains and opened the door.

Brie reluctantly walked in and Randy Stood next to her. Brie didn't like the cell it was small and dark with dull white brick walls with a metal framed bunk bed, there was a long metal desk with a clear TV on the end. Brie was totally disgusted when she saw the metal toilet and sink in the corner of the cell that would offer no privacy from her cell mate. Whilst she was in county jail she'd had a cell to herself but having to share a cell with somebody was going to be a challenge especially when she would need the toilet. Brie noticed a young girl laying on the bottom bunk as soon as the girl saw Brie she got up and walked to face her.

Quickly Randy stepped in between them. "Brie this is Sasha Banks, Sasha this is your new cell mate Brie Bella" Randy introduced them to each other. Sasha had beautiful dark red hair was also wearing a black and white striped uniform walked cockily up to Randy.

"Roman said I wouldn't have to share my cell no in fact he promised me!" Sasha barked.

Randy raised an eyebrow "inmate Banks what does my name tag say?" Randy asked pulling his name tag.

Sasha was smaller than Randy but she just glared at him, after a few seconds Randy answered his own question. "I'm a lieutenant, officer Reigns had no right telling you that" Randy told Sasha who now stepped back.

"Well she better not be a sex offender" Sasha barked.

Randy turned to Brie "I'm not disgusting pervert" Brie quietly said.

Randy could tell Brie was terrified so he surprisingly spoke up for Brie "Sasha you've been here long enough to know we don't house sex offenders in this block" Randy said. Randy turned around and patted Bries shoulder he then left and locked the door leaving Brie and Sasha alone. Randy then turned to face the wall and lightly banged his head and sighed to himself, "Randy you stupid bastard" suddenly Randy heard Dolph shouting up.

"Hey baldy it's five thirty pm time we weren't here captain Cena is waiting for us let's go the bar" Dolph shouted playfully.

Randy leaned over the balcony and quietly replied "coming I'm coming"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and followers glad you like it. A lot of these chapters are how my original story was going to be. Anyway sorry for the delay in uploading, this site was having problems when this chapter was ready.**

Brie stood looking at at her dull cell before opening her bag and placing her bedding on her bunk. Brie was nervous of Sasha because she was a lifer she had no chance of ever getting out so she had nothing to lose if she decided she wanted to bully Brie. Brie lightly coughed which caught Sashas attention.

"What?" Sasha asked as she lowered her magazine and raised her eye brow.

"Is there anywhere I can put my stuff?" Brie nervously asked.

"Under the bed there's an empty box" Sasha quickly said as she started studying her new cell mate.

Brie placed her items on the stool attached to the desk and pulled out the box, the box wasn't anything special it was just a long flat black rectangular box. Brie popped her things in and slid it under the bunk. Brie decided not to talk to Sasha because of her tone of voice, as Brie placed her foot on the side of Sasha's bunk Sasha kicked off. This caused Brie to look at Sasha awkwardly and Sasha took immediate offence to it.

Sasha got up and grabbed Brie and pushed her right to the cell door. "Now let's get one thing straight sweetheart this cell is my cell, that television is mine you don't touch it and you don't follow the prison rules you follow the convict rules understand!" Sasha screamed.

Brie was absolutely terrified at this sudden outburst and genuinely felt in fear of her life. Brie quickly shock her head now even more terrified than before. "But if I don't follow the prison rules I won't get parol" Brie weakly spoke.

Sasha couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic her new cell mate was but Sasha wanted to make sure she was being understood so she walked back to her bunk and pulled something out from underneath her mattress. Sasha pulled out a homemade knife but in prison it was simply called a shank. Sasha grabbed the crude weapon that she'd made sometime earlier and pushed it next to Brie's stomach. "Now lets get something straight I'm only going to say this once and once only if you don't follow the convict rules then somebody will get you for it, and you show respect to people like me!" Sasha ordered as she eyed Brie looking at the homemade knife. Sasha then threw Brie to the floor then went back to her bunk. "Speaking of which what are you in for?" Sasha demanded as she hid the shank.

Brie quickly gathered herself together before breathing deeply. "First degree murder but I'm innocent!" Brie explained and put a lot of emphasis on innocent and climbed up onto her bunk and lay face down and cried deeply into her pillow. Hearing Brie's crime made Sasha think that Brie might have earned a little respect because she was a convicted murderer and with Sasha being a fellow convicted murderer and a gang leader she was sure Brie would come in useful to her.

Somewhere in a bar in Phoenix.

Randy sat at a table with his fellow work college captain John Cena while correctional officer Dolph Ziggler got a round of drinks. Despite the differences in rank between all three men they were all the best of friends when they where outside of the prison Randy though couldn't stop thinking about Brie, for some odd reason he just couldn't get her out of his mind he wasn't sure if it was because he had feelings for her or because he felt sorry for her but he was tempted to go back to the prison and check on her but it was nearly a two hour drive to the prison.

"Is she a blonde or a brunette or is something else troubling you?" John asked all of a sudden. John had known Randy for years and it was obvious that his friend was distracted about something.

Randy pulled his wallet out and looked at a photo of his recently deceased wife Samantha they'd been married for five years but they'd known each other since childhood. "It doesn't feel like she's been gone two years I miss her terribly" Randy sighed.

"I promise it will get better" John said as he patted Randy's shoulder.

"John, do you think Samantha would mind if I was to start dating again?" Randy asked.

This warmed Johns heart hearing one of his best mates being so sensitive, "Samantha always said she wanted you to be happy, so if you can find someone that makes you happy you'll be for filling her wish."

"Don't tell Dolph about this" Randy asked.

"Don't tell Dolph about what?" John replied smiling just as Dolph brought another round of drinks over.

A few weeks had now passed and Brie was close to breaking point as she was struggling to cope with getting used to prison life and it didn't help that she refused to leave her cell and if she did it was to shower only. She hadn't slept properly since she arrived because of how uncomfortable the prison bunk was and having Sasha as a cell mate made her feel uneasy. Brie found using the toilet in her cell horrible as she and Sasha had to work out a system of when they were would use the toilet although Sasha had no problem with the arrangement because she was used to prison life but Brie struggled so she'd constantly try and avoid using the toilet and would try her best to go when Sasha went out for her yard or meal times. The food was slop before Brie was arrested she had a dog that had better food than they had in prison. Brie rubbed the side of her side stomach as there was a massive bruise on the side of her stomach. Brie had received the bruise while she was in the shower block. Getting showered was something Brie was even more fearful of because she'd often find herself being bullied because of how weak and quiet she was. Although Brie didn't tell the guards that she was being bullied because it was obvious what happened to snitches in prison, but it hurt Brie more because Sasha was her cell mate but she'd often just let the bullies carry on. However for some reason everything seemed strange to Brie she'd seen TV shows and documentaries about prison but it was nothing like it was on TV. Brie noticed that some of the guards would pay particular interest to certain inmates and it was always the good looking ones.

Brie noticed this only to well officer Roman Reigns would often bump into her and his hands would sometimes brush past her buttocks or he'd touch her thighs, from a distance it looked innocent. Brie knew she couldn't tell anybody because who'd believe her she was supposedly a convicted murderer and the warden was an ass hole. Brie was in her cell trying to read a book she'd borrowed from the library trolly.

Sasha quickly came in carrying a bloody shank in her hand "Say anything and I'll slit your throat!" Sasha shouted.

Brie didn't say anything and continued reading her book as she wanted to stay out of prison and gang politics.

Suddenly another inmate came racing down "Sasha fire on the line!" the inmate cried before running off this was slang "on the line" was the inmates way of saying that guards were approaching.

Sasha bit her lip and looked at the shank.

All of a sudden Brie jumped of her bunk and pulled the shank out of Sasha's hand and hid it under her pillow. Brie couldn't believe what she was doing as she looked at a surprised Sasha.

A few seconds later John and Randy came, "Sasha a inmates been attacked in the shower block and it's got your trade mark her face has been slashed" John shouted.

Sasha stood there hands behind her back smirking "your going to have to prove it and besides everyone knows one the African American gangs and one of the other Hispanic gangs have problem with each other" Sasha said cockily as she knew without any hard evidence there wasn't that much proof.

"She's been here since breakfast hasn't moved" Brie suddenly cried. As soon as Randy heard Bries voice he was falling for in love with it.

"Inmate Bella are you sure?" Randy asked softly.

As Brie was about to answer she saw Sasha looking out the coroner of her eye. "Yes she has I was saying how planned to be a mom before I came here" Brie lied.

Both John and Randy looked at Sasha "it's true" Sasha quickly said.

Both John and Randy didn't believe Sasha but they had no choice but to believe it, both John and Randy left to ask other inmates what happened and continue to speak to other officers.

Sasha who was still completely shocked at Brie's sudden change in attitude turned to face Brie "thanks for that listen I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you" Sasha said this was killing Sasha on the inside as she really didn't do apologies. "Also I've heard rumours someone's out to get you I don't know who it is " Sasha whispered to Brie incase anybody was outside their cell. "Now give me that shank and I'll get rid of it" Sasha continued to whisper.

Brie got the shank out and handed it to Sasha, as Brie was leaving she turned to Sasha and smiled "you coming for lunch?" Brie asked as she decided she'd risk going to the canteen.

Sasha smiled "I'll be there once I get rid of this shank."

Brie then left for lunch but she was slightly concerned about the rumours that somebody was out to get her but she wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not. Brie felt a lot more happier now that Sasha was a little bit more nicer to her, and this was also the first time Brie left her cell to go to the canteen. When Brie got to the canteen she saw Randy and Roman patrolling around. Brie assumed that John was taking over the shower incident. Roman gave Brie a grin which sent shivers down her spine. The canteen reminded Brie of school, all the prisoners where in there separate ethnicities then they separated into their their own gangs. To the far right of the mess hall was a set of tables that belonged to the black and African American inmates, behind them was a table that belonged the Caucasians and on the far left was the Hispanic inmates. Brie had her lunch tray for once Brie actually looked forward to having her lunch. Today must have been special she was having a chicken thigh, with peas, two potatoes carrots and two stale slices of brown bread and a carton of milk the food wasn't the freshest as a majority of it was dried out but. This food actually made a change from the standard beans fried rice and a slice of cake. Brie looked forward to her pudding because she had a small apple pie and an orange.

As Brie left the food serving area she stopped, this was the first time she'd been in the canteen, she knew that she couldn't sit with the African Americans because she wasn't black.

Bries only other option was the Hispanic or Caucasians that's when Brie felt a tap on her arm.

"You ok?" Sasha asked.

Brie was surprised Sasha was speaking to her but kindly replied "I don't know where I'm allowed to sit" Brie nervously replied.

"Well I'm the leader of a Hispanic gang" Sasha proudly informed Brie. Brie looked at Sasha, "I'm Latina but I've got Mexican and Spanish in my family" Brie quietly said.

"Come on then it's the Hispanic table" Sasha sighed. As Brie walked over she noticed Sasha was still standing there Brie looked back at Sasha only to see Sasha motioning with her hand to go forward. When Brie got to the table a few of the inmates looked at Brie as she sat down.

"Hey this is the Hispanic table not for you sweetheart" one inmate known as Rosa Mendes coldly shouted.

As Brie was about to get up she felt Sasha's hand on her shoulder pushing her down, the inmate who had just spoken to Brie instantly looked up at Sasha. "Sasha I was just, er-I" Rosa stuttered to Sasha.

Sasha smiled and patted Rosas face "this is Brie she's joining us" Sasha barked to her crew. Most of Sasha's gang just looked in different directions "got it!" Sasha shouted again then Sasha's crew nodded in agreement, Sasha then sat down and everyone began eating.

"Boss shouldn't she be tested if she's joining the crew" Rosa nervously asked.

Normally when ever somebody wanted to join a prison gang they would often have to prove their loyalty by getting tested by either attacking someone or having the gang beat the potential new recruit up to test their toughness. Brie shivered as this wasn't something she wanted to get involved in.

"Brie hid my shank earlier and lied to captain Cena and lieutenant Orton" Sasha said as everyone continued eating.

Brie didn't say much to Sasha's crew she'd answered a couple of questions like why she was in prison and how long she serving but she wanted to get back to her cell, this was the last thing Brie wanted was to be tied up in gang related things all Brie wanted was to appeal against her sentence and get released, but if that didn't happen then she just wanted to serve her sentence. Once Brie was finished her meal she said her goodbyes and left.

"Hey wait up!" Sasha called after Brie.

"Hey we're going to play some basketball on the yard you fancy coming, you don't have to play you if you don't want to you can sit and watch" Sasha kindly asked Brie.

"I'm ok thanks Sasha I just want to go and read my book" Brie sheepishly replied Sasha smiled then went back to her mates. As Brie was putting her dirty dishes away a tall blonde barged right into Brie. "Watch it love" Brie snapped suddenly.

The blonde arrogantly laughed "excuse me do you even know who your talking to!" the blonde shouted to Brie. "Let me tell you I'm Trish Stratus also let me make myself clear love, leave him a lone" Trish shouted.

Brie looked at Trish confused "what, leave who alone?" Brie was now totally confused.

Trish laughed "oh your going to play the sweet innocent little girl now, I've seen the way he looks at you, I've seen the way he touches you he's mine" Trish screamed.

It finally made sense it all clicked into place, "Roman!" Brie cried. "Hold on there I'm not interested in him he's the one after me he's the one looking at me he's the one searching me!" Brie cried to Trish.

That's when Trish punched Brie in the stomach and Brie doubled over in pain. Trish repeatedly kicked, spat and punched Brie, all Brie could do was try and curl up into a ball.

"Oh just leave her alone Trish, come on Trish kick the living crap out of her" by now a large group of inmates were watching the fight if you could call it a fight.

"Break it up common break it up" Randy shouted as him Roman and a few other guards including captain Cena came racing into the canteen to break up the fight.

By now Trish banged Bries head against the floor and everything went black.

When Randy got there he saw that Trish was involved with this fight, this was no surprise Trish was known to get into fights. Quickly John and Roman pulled Trish off Brie and handcuffed her who was still shouting abuse at a now unconscious Brie.

As soon as Randy saw Brie on the floor he instantly ran to her. "Brie, Brie are you ok wake up" Randy pleaded, "listen I'm gonna get Brie to the medical wing" Randy shouted over the commotion John nodded and shouted to another guard to radio ahead to let them know Randy was on his way. Randy then scooped Brie up in his strong muscular arms and carried her off as more guards came running in.

As Randy was carrying Brie he was constantly looking at her "come on your too beautiful to die, please" Randy whispered.

Suddenly Bries beautiful brown eyes opened, Brie was in a semiconscious state "thank you, Randy" Brie managed to say as she gently rubbed Randy's cheek before drifting unconscious again.

Randy's heart skipped a beat the moment Brie touched his rough beard her touch was enough to make even the coldest of men feel something Randy then managed to get to the nursing station.

"Quick put her on the bed" a female doctor shouted.

"This is Brie Bella she got KO'd in the canteen took a nasty kick to the side of her head" Randy told the doctor.

Brie was slowly starting to come round and the first thing she saw was Randy staring at her from one side of the bed.

"Ok Brie I'm just going to shine this light into your eyes" the doctor said. As the doctor shone the light Brie stared intently on Randy as he handcuffed her wrist to the bed.

"Lieutenant there really is no point you staying we're going to be a good while" the doctor said.

"It's ok I'm staying, the guys can handle things without me for a bit" Randy said with a warm smile without taking his eyes off Brie.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was sat twiddling his thumbs as Brie had fallen back unconscious thanks in part to the medication that the doctor had pumped into her. Randy normally wouldn't mind sitting doing nothing but being sat in the quiet medical bay was driving him insane it wouldn't have been as bad if there was a radio playing because it would have eased the boredom. Another half an hour had passed and Brie was finally starting to regain consciousness Randy heard Brie dryly calling him.

"Where am I R-Randy" Brie dryly cried as she slowly regained consciousness.

Randy was sitting on the chair next to Brie and quickly got up a placed his finger on Bries dry pink lips, "shush you not allowed to call me Randy its lieutenant Orton" Randy quietly spoke even though he thought he liked Brie he couldn't allow her to address him by his first name. He then gently removed a lose strand of hair from Bries forehead. Randy quickly poured Brie a glass of water as the doctor had informed him earlier that it was safe. before he gave it to Brie he carefully helped Brie up and fluffed her pillows. "Here drink this it'll help you speak" Randy instructed.

As he held the cup of water Brie coughed "lieutenant I-I can hold it myself" Brie dryly said. "I'm sorry about calling you by your first name" Brie spoke as she took the cup.

Randy started blushing before he handed the cup to Brie. "Don't worry people say all sorts when their regaining consciousness" Randy spoke as he took a pen out of his pocket. "Ok Brie now your felling better here's the tricky part, I need you to tell me what happened" Randy asked.

Brie bit her lip she knew even before she came to prison that the first rule of prison is you don't snitch on other inmates no matter what happened, Brie knew she'd be killed or the inmates could cause her serious accident if she talked and she also knew that you didn't interfere in other inmates business. Brie took a sip of water then handed it back to Randy.

"If I'm going to be honest I don't know" Brie nervously said focusing on a picture on the wall.

Randy laughed at this lie. "Really you don't know why Trish attacked you, look Brie I've worked in all kinds of prisons I know your scared but you'll be the one being locked up twenty three hours a day because Trish will tell me you started that fight" Randy softly said to a shaken up Brie.

Brie sat there for a few moments as she really didn't want to talk but she figured since she was the only person in the medical bay it just be safe.

"Fine I'll go get Trish's view point but if she says you started it then you'll be the one taking the punishment" Randy angrily said. As Randy was about to walk off he heard Brie sheepishly squeal.

"That's not right I'm going to get punished even through I didn't do it!" Brie cried.

Randy had his back to Brie but he was smiling now, as Randy turned to face Brie he was pulling his note book out. "ok start explaining" Randy ordered as he walked and sat next to Brie.

"Just understand this I didn't do anything!" Brie softly spoke as she felt a tear trickle down her face. "That woman Trish she's utterly crazy" Brie whispered just incase another inmate was admitted.

Randy just looked at Brie before speaking. "I know how Trish can be she's got a nasty reputation that's partly the reason she was transferred to this prison but this is no good, if you don't give me more information you'll still get punished" Randy stated getting straight to the point, by now more tears were starting to trickle Bries delicate face Randy placed a tissue into her hand. "Brie your scared I understand that perfectly it's only natural, just take your time please" Randy begged.

"I've seen her about the prison in the showers or when she's passed my cell today was the first time I left it since I was brought to this prison" Brie explained. "Today was the first time that I'd actually spoken to her" Brie softly said.

Randy was listening carefully as he wrote down Brie's account, "what where you and Trish speaking about?" Randy asked.

"Well Trish was asking me what I was doing to get 'him' to look at me, at first I didn't know what she meant but then it started clicking into place she wanted to know why officer Reigns was looking at me" Brie softly spoke. "I told her I wasn't doing anything then all I remember next is waking up here" Brie finished.

Randy's heart sank the moment Brie had finished. Randy was thinking that Brie mustn't remember touching his face. Randy was silent for a few moments as he wrote Bries account into his note book. When Randy was finished he looked at Brie in confusion "looking at you?" Randy asked.

More tears now started trickling down Bries face "he's been touching me" Brie cried even more.

"Touching you as in inappropriate touching?" Randy questioned with great concern.

Brie wiped away a few tears before she answered Randy's question. "He's been touching my bum and thighs he's been searching me really roughly I know your allowed to give me pat-downs and that doesn't bother me" Brie said. "And being giving me looks you know those kind of looks the looks you give when your checking somebody out and he's not discreet about it either" Brie paused now even more up set.

Randy rubbed her arm "it's ok I've got what I need, Trish won't be bothering you for a very long time." Randy said. Randy was now even more concerned for Bries safety now he knew Roman was back up to his old tricks.

Randy bit his lip for a second "listen Brie I need you to stay away from Roman, if he even tries to touch you or even looks at you the wrong way you let me Know" Randy said hitting his chest in anger.

Brie looked on and dryly said "I only ever see you every so often on the wing."

Randy had to think for a few seconds "you remember Dolph back in processing?" Randy asked Brie who shook her head in a yes motion. "Ok you tell him or a guard called Dave Batista he's a big tall guy has no hair he's got tanned skin tell them you need me and they'll come and get me I promise" Randy told Brie.

Brie lay down she was starting to feel drowsy and Randy started to walk away "thank you lieutenant" Brie dryly smiled.

This caused Randy to spin around aggressively "for what? Brie I'm a correctional officer all I'm doing is my job" this caused Randy to want to kick himself he knew he had feelings for Brie but he didn't want to get hurt he wasn't even sure Brie felt the same way about him but it was also the fact that this was the first time personal feelings were slightly getting in the way of his work. To stop himself saying something he might regret he just decided to leave.

"Come on Randy what's the reason then?" Dolph asked leaning against the wall of the locker room.

"Come again?" Randy asked as he packed his bag.

"Oh I don't know the reason me and Batista had the lovely little job of filling out all the paper work on that fight earlier," Dolph explained. "You stayed with the inmate all afternoon even through you said you didn't have to, oh what's that inmates name again?" Dolph asked clicking his finger,

"Brie" Randy replied.

"Well why'd you stay?" Dolph questioned his friend.

"Pity I guess, Trish is quite fond of picking fights especially with the weaker and newer inmates just for the fun of it" Randy sighed as it was true about the things Trish would get up to "but it was worth my time sticking around" Randy explained to Dolph who looked on waiting for an answer. "That bastard Reigns is still screwing Trish, according to Brie Romans been touching her staring at her, and it's not the kind of touch Brie likes so I'm guessing Trish has been told or she's seen it" Randy as his fist hit his locker.

Roman was a dirty guard to put it plainly he was one of the dirtiest guards in the whole of Rattlesnake corrections, but it was working in a woman's prison that gave Roman his fun because he'd often get the female inmates to sleep with him by chatting them up and telling them what they wanted to hear or he'd help them out. If an inmate wanted a cell phone he'd make sure they'd get it or if they wanted to get a message to an inmate in another part of the prison then he'd make it happen but it would always come at a price and that price was sleeping with him. Although some inmates didn't need chatting up or need favours as they genuinely liked the attention that Roman gave them this was the case with Trish.

"How the hell is that still going on one its illegal and two if it was anybody else they'd have lost their jobs by now" Dolph angrily shouted.

Randy just looked at Dolph "Stone Cold Steve Austin" Randy sighed.

"What about him?" Dolph asked.

"He's the wardens pet sucks up to him" Randy explained. Which was true the warden knew what Roman got up to but as long as it didn't comeback to affect the prison the warden couldn't care less.

"And let me guess there's not a damn thing we can do" Dolph said angrily spat.

"Look Dolph I don't care about Brie she's older enough to look after herself and it's not my job to babysit individual inmates and if she is in danger I'll transfer her to protective custody if it makes her happy" Randy coldly said as himself and Dolph left the locker room to go home.

Three days later Brie was finally discharged from the medical wing. Brie was genuinely saddened when she was discharged from the medical wing because she had a cell to herself and she'd managed to actually get a decent nights sleep because she wasn't worrying about being bullied and having to use the toilet in front of people. Luckily for Brie Dolph popped his head in and told her that Trish was getting put in solitary confinement for the next two months. Brie was also a lot more happier because she hadn't seen Roman at all whilst she was in the medical wing. The guard escorting Brie back who hadn't spoken to her opened Bries cell and pushed her in and then locked the door. Sasha who was watching her TV instantly got up and surprisingly hugged Brie who immediately tensed up. Sasha stud back as soon as she felt Brie tense up, "hey what's the hug for?" Brie carefully asked Sasha.

"Sorry it's just I've missed you that's all and well ever since we had lunch a few days ago you seem like a alright girl plus you've gained a little bit of respect from that fight" Sasha replied.

Brie shrugged her shoulders as she really didn't care about how much her fellow prisoners respected her. "Hey you hear about Trish?" Brie asked her friend.

Sasha smiled "yer we won't be seeing her for a while" Sasha replied "oh before I forget my TV, your free to use it whenever you like I guess we should just try and get along with each other it's not like we have a busy social life" Sasha joked. "How long is your sentence?" Sasha asked carefully knowing this might be a touchy subject.

"Life but I can apply for parol once I serve forty five years, but I'm innocent I was framed" Brie cried to Sasha.

"Ok sure you are Brie, look since your here for murder we'll be sharing this cell for a long time that's why I'm trying to become more friendly to you, anyway who did you 'supposedly' kill?" Sasha inquisitively asked as all she'd heard was word of mouth.

"Me and my sister Nikki who washed her hands of me when I was arrested worked at a lap dancing club, and well we worked as dancers well mainly Nikki I mostly served drinks and one of the dancers was killed and I got blamed" Brie said without ever looking at Sasha.

After hearing this Sasha genuinely felt sorry for Brie, Sasha thought Brie didn't look capable of murder, but then Sasha remembered that in this place looks can and are deceiving. "Look maybe I shouldn't tell you this" Sasha awkwardly started but stopped as soon as Brie looked at her.

"Tell me what?" Brie asked her hart was now racing with fear. "The whole of this cell block including our wing knows you where talking to Randy, and well word kind of spreads in this place." Sasha said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"But how?" Brie asked now more frightened than ever.

"Someone found out look I don't know how but your a snitch" Sasha spoke as she raised her voice in annoyance as she was starting to doubt her friendship. "Don't worry I've managed to convince my gang to leave you alone" Sasha explained putting Bries mind at rest but Sasha was more concerned about her own safety simply because she was putting her ass on the line for a snitch. "Oh and Trish has a cell mate called Lita their besties Lita warned one of my girls to pass a message on to me, I'm to tell you she's out to get you" Sasha explained. Sasha could tell by Bries look that she was now terrified.

"But I was told I'd if I didn't explain what happened I'd get locked up in solitary please sasha I'm not a snitch!" Brie cried.

This caused Sasha to sarcastically laugh, "what, you actually believed Randy it's called bluffing trust me babe Randy knew Trish wouldn't talk. The guards call everyone's bluff in future don't talk it'll stop you being labeled as a grass and a snitch because trust me on this, I can just about protect you from my gang but I can't protect you from other gangs" Sasha warned.

"The fucking bastard" Brie screamed, "I'm going to get possibly killed now because I was that stupid enough to talk." Brie cried placing her head in her hands. "So let me get this straight if I hadn't talked I'd of been safe?" Brie demanded.

"Yep" Sasha replied laughing. Brie looked up in utter confusion "look when you first came here you were crying every single day for the first few weeks then you grew a set and hid that shank for me, hell you've really come out of your shell your totally pumped where's it all come from?" Sasha said in excitement.

"I've become a lot wiser now" Brie angrily said. "Look this is what you've got to be like tough standing up for yourself, you've got a forty-five year stretch to serve and I'm going to be brutally honest when I first saw you I thought great let's see how long it is till this loser kills herself, but you've proven me wrong I totally think me and you are so going to get along just fine and listen I'll try and get word out to say all the rumours about you being a snitch are just rumour " Sasha said patting Bries back. Brie sat there intently thinking, all she was thinking about was that bastard known as lieutenant Randy Orton and the fact that because of him she could very well be killed


	5. Chapter 5

**As this story goes on it will get a lot more juicer**

"So did you hear about the spiting incident yesterday with lieutenant Orton?" Officer Dwayne Johnson asked his cousin Roman who just gave him a confused look.

"Heard something but I was patrolling the cell block till we brought the inmates in" Roman replied.

"Well according to Batista an inmate decide she was going to spit at lieutenant Orton." Dwayne explained. "Then apparently he dragged her to his office gave her a telling off then sent her out" Dwayne finished.

Roman grinned as he adjusted his utility belt "a telling off as in a bent over the office desk kind of telling off" Roman smirked as he fist bumped his cousin. "Who was it anyway?" Roman asked with a little interest.

Dwayne click his fingers before replying "the one who was in that fight a few weeks back dark haired only been here a couple of weeks" Dwayne desperately tried remembering her name.

"Oh Brie, man she's mighty fine that one if you know what I mean" Roman said with a wink.

Dwayne just laughed before turning serous "your screwing the one in solitary?" Dwayne asked.

Roman shrugged his shoulders "correction I was but I want something new and well this Brie Bella looks like a real dirty girl" Roman smiled.

"Oh and don't forget she's in for forty-five years to life" Dwayne pointed out.

Suddenly Randy walked into the locker room. "Officer Johnson you'll be working in guard tower two in section C and officer Reigns you'll be with me in the cafeteria" Randy barked. "Well I'm not paying you to stand around all day and talk am I!" Randy shouted quickly both men left the locker room and went to their newly assigned posts

As Roman and Randy got to the cafeteria they could already see it was already getting full so they decided to separate and continue their patrol on different sides of the cafeteria working this way was more efficient because they'd be getting a better view at what the inmates would be doing.

As Randy was on patrol he saw that Brie was still in line to get her food so she would have to pass him so he decide it would be best to apologise for his actions yesterday. As Brie got nearer he stepped in front of her blocking her path. "Brie I want to apologise for yesterday the way I behaved was totally inappropriate and unprofessional from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry" Randy said in an extremely apologetic tone.

Brie on the other hand wasn't impressed by this apology Brie just laughed in Randy's face before replying "oh that's rich thanks to my right arm is black and blue with bruising just do me a favour and get out of my way" Brie nastily spoke before barging past Randy so she could sit next to Rosa and Sasha. Randy was now starting to get annoyed by Bries new found attitude he was trying his best to be nice to her so he decided give Brie a taste of her own medicine and decide to get even with her.

"So Sasha how long have you and that other woman been together?" Brie asked causing Sasha to choke on a carton of milk.

"Together no-no-no Brie you've got the wrong end of the stick" Sasha said before explaining that a lot of the women inside the prison would often form relationships or would just have the odd bit of no strings attached consensual situational sex, although Sasha stressed that she didn't identify as gay as she was just making do with the situation she found herself in. Brie found it rather odd but she assumed Sasha must have liked it otherwise she wouldn't be doing it. "Although if you ever want a no strings attached moment or even a relationship I'm up for it and I wouldn't mind you being the femme and you'd still be able to identify as straight when you get out" Sasha winked.

"Absolutely not I tried all that experimenting stuff in my teen years!" Brie replied before changing the subject.

Randy walked over to the food severing area and picked up a carton of milk. With a smirk Randy started to pour it all over the floor. "Excuse me inmate Bella come here now!" Randy shouted over the noise.

Quickly Brie got and cockily walked up to Randy and placed her hands on her hips Brie figured since Randy wasn't as scary as Roman she could get away with some cockiness. "What?" Brie arrogantly asked.

Randy gave Brie a disgusted look it was the kind of look that said do you have any respect.

Quickly Brie corrected herself "yes lieutenant Orton you asked for me" Brie said in a less cocky attitude.

"Inmate there's a mess on the floor" Randy barked pointing to the floor.

Brie looked down at the milk then looked back at Randy "so how's that my problem?" Brie questioned.

"Well clean it up" Randy ordered.

"With what?" Brie angrily asked.

Randy just laughed and looked at Brie "get down on your hands and knees and use your shirt inmate or you can share a cell with Trish when she's back on the wing" Randy said as he leaned his head right next to Bries.

Reluctantly Brie lowered herself down to her hands and knees but then she realised that her t-shirt wouldn't reach the floor "m-m-my t-shirt won't reach the floor lieutenant" Brie stammered now most of her cockiness had gone.

Randy squatted down to Bries level and smiled "take your top off and mop it up!" Randy shouted.

Brie could now feel tears trickling down her face as she removed her top and started to clean the floor. Brie felt nothing but embarrassment as she was now just in her black prison issued bra and her black and white striped prison trousers and trainers. It didn't help either because lots of the other prisoners were looking and laughing at the current situation.

As soon as Randy saw that Brie was finished he bent back down to Bries level and whispered just lower enough for Brie to hear him. "Good girl I'm only doing this because I care about you and I" Randy had to stop right there he was about to tell Brie he loved and indeed actually did care about her but he didn't incase he didn't get the reaction he wanted to hear at this point Randy had all but given up on Brie.

Brie quickly got up and looked at Randy "I guess I'll have to wear this top then" Brie carefully said as she placed her now wet top back on which also smelt of milk.

"Get back and finish your breakfast I'm not having this prison wasting money" Randy shouted as he barged bast Brie.

Brie then walked back to Sasha who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Take it that was her punishment for spiting at you" Dolph asked. "Yes it was I can take the verbal abuse hell I wouldn't have bothered me as much if she punched or even tried to stab me but that's something I won't tolerate from anybody is spiting" Randy shouted still visibly angry.

"You are such a bastard!" Roman suddenly shouted as he came angrily walking up to Randy.

"Excuse me?" Randy replied

"You know exactly what I mean making Brie clean that mess up with her uniform that's totally out of order!" Roman shouted.

Randy couldn't believe his ears. Roman was telling him that he was out of order and this was coming from a man that was openly sleeping with the inmates although actually catching and proving it was more of the challenge.

"Now listen to me officer that inmate is dangerous she's friends with well known gang leader Sasha Banks. That inmate helped start a fight and worst of all she spat at me bottom line Reigns she's a trouble maker!" Randy shouted back.

As soon as Roman heard the words trouble maker he wanted to jump up and down in excitement as he preferred trouble makers this was one of the reasons why Roman had been seeing Trish.

"Listen when you stop crying come find us we'll be out on the yard" Sasha patronisingly said before leaving Brie facedown to continue crying.

After about five minutes somebody sat on the bench next to Brie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Hun?" the voice asked, "your t-shirt still wet?" the voice asked.

Brie was starting to feel a little bit frightened now as it was Roman Reigns who was speaking to her Brie could feel her heart racing now "yes and it smells" Brie sniffed.

Roman then got up and motioned for Brie to go with him Brie looked carefully at Roman as she didn't trust him. "Brie you need a clean t-shirt you can only go back to your cell with a guard so I'll take you and you can change" Roman explained although he did hope going back to Brie's cell would lead to more.

"I've only got this uniform I can't get any fresh ones for another three days so unless you want me to walk around in my underwear I can't change" Brie said without ever making eye contact with Roman.

This caused Roman to smile and Brie noticed it just out of the corner of her eye. "Your just a vile pig" Brie shouted by now there was only a few inmates in the cafeteria but they didn't take much notice of Brie.

"Hey hold up how the hell am I a vile pig?" Roman shouted.

"As soon as I said about my underwear you started smiling" Brie cried.

"I was smiling because I can get you a new uniform that's all but if your gonna be all moody about it I'll leave it" Roman groaned before walking off.

"Wait Roman I mean officer Reigns I'm sorry can I please get those clothes?" Brie quickly apologised to Roman who was now smiling from ear to ear but luckily Brie was no of the wiser because she was facing his back.

"Come on then" Roman sighed and motioned with his hand and Brie quickly but reluctantly followed.

Twenty minutes later and Roman and Brie where now in the laundry room. It contained about fifty industrial sized washing machines and driers that at the moment were currently switched off luckily there were no inmates in the laundry room although Brie wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing considering her present company.

"Size?" Roman asked "hey size?" Roman asked again this time clicking her figures in front of Brie.

Brie pushed Romans hand out the way "sorry, I just can't believe how big this place is I'm a medium" Brie replied still mesmerised by the size of the laundry room and without a guard it would be easy to get lost. Brie was nervous she'd been attacked by Trish because Roman was taking an interest in her and given the way Roman had been treating her made her feel more on edge but then she realised she'd be getting a fresh uniform so Roman could be that bad. Brie was extremely confused but she decided against saying anything. Brie had a clean top thrown and trousers thrown to her but only just caught them because she was still weary of Roman.

"They should fit, if not I can get you a smaller or bigger set" Roman told Brie with a smile he then noticed Brie was looking a little confused "looking for something?" Roman asked.

Brie was quickly searching for somewhere a little more private so she could change "a little privacy" Brie replied.

"Anywhere you like hun" Roman replied "don't worry I'm going to be a gentleman and I'll have my back to you" Roman could tell by Bries face that she didn't believe him so Roman turned his back to her and folded his arms.

Brie stood there for a second "can promise me you won't look?" Brie called.

Roman smiled to himself "I promise Brie I will not look at you getting changed" unknown to Brie Roman had his fingers crossed when he said it.

Brie continued to stand there for a few more seconds before turning her back to Roman. Brie then removed her wet t-shirt and threw it to one side then she quickly pulled her trousers down and kicked them to one side. As Brie stood there in her skimpy prison underwear Roman turned to look over his shoulder and his jaw was immediately beginning drop at the sight of Bries beautiful slim frame from the back she looked like a goddess. Roman was then beginning to imagine what Bries front looked like and all the things he could do with her down here as it was extremely unlikely they would be disturbed. As Brie was pulling her top down Roman sighed to himself knowing that his show was over Roman then turned to continue looking at the wall.

"Ok I'm done you can look now" Brie happily said now that she had clean clothes touching her skin.

"And I kept my word as a gentleman" Roman smiled sticking his finger in the air.

This caused Brie to laugh "ok, ok you kept your word thank you officer Reigns" Brie said with a smile.

"It's ok now let's get you back to the yard before anyone notices your missing because unlike Orton I know how to keep inmates safe" Roman said motioning for Brie to leave.

"You were one bastard today you know that?" Dolph sighed as he finally reached his motorbike and Randy reached his car.

Randy looked at him slightly confused. "What have I done now?" Randy asked.

"Inmate Bella" Dolph quickly said.

"And your point is?" Randy asked.

"There wasn't any need for you to do that today pouring that milk on the floor hell it was even worse when you made her clean it up with her t-shirt you and I both know that's a stunt Roman would pull so why'd you do it?" Dolph questioned as he'd never seen Randy act like that before.

"She fucking spat at me Dolph what was I supposed to do!" Randy snapped back.

"Randy we're prison guards being spat at, knifed, punched and verbally abused is all part and parcel of our job. We have to be the bigger men and act mature about it if we're asses to them then they're gonna hate us even more you know that we get to go home at the end of the day and chances are in a few days we forget about what's gone on but the inmates are stuck here and they sure as hell don't forget" Dolph finally finished.

Randy knew that Dolph was telling the truth if he was ever gonna be with Brie he needed to stop be horrible to her.

"Look Randy I'll see you tomorrow go home get some rest seriously you've been an ass to everyone today" Dolph said as he climbed onto his bike and road off.

Randy just sighed and climbed into his car. Randy pulled a photo out of his jacket and kissed it "I promise you I'll stop be nicer to you I promise I'll make it up to you" Randy said to the photo. The photo was a picture of Brie Randy had managed to smuggle out. Randy drove off determined he was going to make it up to Brie one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick heads up, this chapter will have a little bit of a distressing or upsetting scene but is absolutely essential to the story and it's possible sequel but it is only a little. This story is COMPLETELY made up I will state before the upsetting but starts so you can skip it.**

The rest of the previous day and most of the next day made Brie utterly confused so she kept away from Sasha and the rest of the girls. It was now approaching the evening and Brie was on her bunk Sasha was nowhere to be seen although Brie had a few guess as to where Sasha had disappeared to. Brie couldn't understand anything any more first Trish attacks her because Roman was looking at her and Randy warned her to stay away from Roman. Apart from that incident in the wardens office and the inappropriate touching Brie couldn't understand why Randy was so afraid of him if anything Brie thought it was Randy that you needed to be carful around. Brie then heard some whistling and saw that Roman was lent against the door way.

"Hey there beautiful you ok?" Roman asked.

This caused Brie to throw her head down into her pillow because she could feel herself going red with embarrassment. Brie felt like she was a teenage girl again being paid a compliment like that, it seemed like a life time ago that Brie had been called beautiful a few seconds later Brie popped her head up.

"Sorry it's just that I haven't been payed a compliment like that in long time I'm good thanks" Brie said smiling. "Oh officer Reigns thanks again for yesterday letting me get a set of clean clothes" Brie said smiling.

"It's ok Brie I could tell you where upset yesterday and please call me Roman when nobody's around" Roman said with a smile and a wink.

"Roman can I ask you something?" Brie carefully asked.

"Sure I'm all ears" Roman replied.

"A few weeks ago when I was attacked and I was in the sick bay lieutenant Orton warned me to stay away from you" Brie carefully asked twirling the ends of her hair. "Ignore that stupid idiot put it this way Brie if I pulled that stunt yesterday with the milk I'd be getting disciplined" Roman replied in a clam voice. "Listen Brie I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting around you, you know with the touching" Roman quietly spoke as he looked up and down the wing.

Brie sat looking at Roman for a second as she wasn't entirely sure if he was being truthful but she excepted the apology nevertheless.

"So I bet you've some lucky guy waiting for you when you get out?" Roman asked as he tried to pump Brie for information. But just as Brie was about to speak Romans radio crackled into life with a message for him coming through. "Listen Brie I've got to take this I'll catch you later" Roman smiled and bid farewell. Brie waved good by and puffed out a long breath as she'd dodged a bullet by not having to tell Roman about her personal life.

Just as Roman left Sasha came in "what did that creep want?" Sasha inquired.

Brie looked a bit angry before replying "he's not a creep he's a gentleman unlike that pig lieutenant Orton" Brie barked.

"Oh I think somebody's made a new friend then" Sasha smiled giving Brie a playful slap on her hand.

"What? Sasha you've got it all wrong I'm not friends with Roman" Brie cried out in shock.

Sasha laughed at how neigh eve Brie was being. "Look Brie I'm going to get straight to the point here he likes good looking girls like you and Trish" Sasha sighed.

Brie was still confused.

"Brie how hard is it look if you do him a favour then he does you a favour how'd you think I got that TV?" Sasha now shouted to Brie who was only now coming to realise what Sasha meant.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Brie asked Sasha who was now sitting on the metal desk.

"I don't know what do you think I mean? Sasha questioned her friend.

"I think your saying he has sex with certain inmates wait he had sex with you?" Brie whispered to Sasha who was walking to look out her cell window.

Brie was in total shock at first before replying "your lying I know your making that up" Brie said still in shock.

"Fine but I'm not lying" Sasha said as she started to cry.

"Hey Sasha I wasn't being serious about you being a liar" Brie spoke in an extremely concerned way. Sasha didn't reply. "Sasha are you ok?" Brie asked again.

"I'm fine Brie I'm fine, I'm just fucking fine" Sasha finally spoke but Brie knew something was wrong because Sasha wouldn't show her emotions especially crying.

"Well your crying so what's the problem?" Brie demanded.

Sasha walked over and closed her cell door over before issuing a stark warning. "Just watch yourself around Roman especially when your on your own because I learnt that the hard way." Sasha said with coldness in her voice.

A few hours later and it was approaching ten thirty pm and the prison was in lockdown for the night and Brie had finally managed to get to sleep although it had been playing on Brie's mind as to what Sasha meant by watching herself around Roman. That's when Brie and Sasha's cell door began sliding open Brie groggily woke up as she heard her name being called.

"Inmate Bella come here now!" the voice called.

Brie groggily got up and slipped her trainers on and went to the door still rubbing her eyes "oh Roman what?" Brie groggily asked.

Roman who was now quickly shushing Brie "it's officer Reigns" Roman whispered as he pointed at a sleeping Sasha.

"Wh-why'd you wake me up" Brie groggily asked.

"I need you to sign some paper work about your fight" Roman whispered as he led Brie away.

As Brie was walking she was coming out of her sleepy state and instantly stopped as she was hit with a blast of warm wind just as a prison searchlight swept over her. A few things where quickly coming to Bries mind now. "Roman it's late at night shouldn't I have done this in the day?" Brie ever so carefully asked.

Roman walked back and grabbed tightly hold of Bries already bruised arm "stop asking questions and get fucking moving!." Roman sternly warned and began to drag her away.

Brie was starting to feel uneasy her arm was starting to hurt and she'd remembered that it was Randy who had sorted the fight. "Ow, hey ow Roman that's my sore arm please your hurting me!" Brie cried but Romans grip only started to get tighter. As Brie was being dragged into a building she noticed a sign on a door which read " _administration authorised personnel only strictly no admittance to prisoners"_. As Brie was being led deeper into the building she was getting a dreadful feeling that her friend Sasha wasn't lying about Roman and the need to be careful around him. That's when Brie was gently pushed into the wall "I-I want to go back to my cell I'll deal with this in the morning" Brie stammered as she tried to walk away but was suddenly slammed hard into the wall. "Leave me alone please I want to go back to my cell!" Brie cried.

 **This is the distressing scene so just skip to where the paragraph starts at unknown**

Roman was smiling as he gently grabbed the end of Bries t-shirt and slowly started to lift it up. "Hey, hey don't worry I just want to know you a bit better that's all" Roman said with a evil grin. "Listen I vowed when I first met you that I'd get you lose so your going to please me and I will not take no for answer." Roman warned. "Look if you want me to be rough I can most of the new inmates like it rough the first time just ask Sasha" Roman evilly smiled as he saw tears trickling down Bries face.

"Please no please don't!" Brie timidly whispered.

 **Upsetting scene over**

Unknown to Roman a few doors down Randy was busy trying his best to catch up with weeks of paper work. Randy loved being a lieutenant mostly because the pay was higher than the rank of sergeant and even more higher than a officers but the amount of paper work was the down side. It had mounted up because Randy had been patrolling the yard more luckily Randy had sorted the paper work out into individual categories depending on what the paper work was about. Randy reached down and pulled a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels whisky officially Randy wasn't supposed to drink but since he signed out a couple of hours ago he knew he couldn't technically get into trouble because he shouldn't have actually been there. Randy pulled the cap off and started to pour some in he quickly drank it and poured some more. As Randy was about to drink the second glass he heard a little scream. Unsure of the scream Randy got up to investigate Randy opened his office door and looked up and down. At the end of the corridor Randy saw two figures and went down to investigate.

"Let go of me please I said no I don't want this!" Brie screamed and instantly Randy recognised Bries voice.

"Leave her alone!" Randy shouted as he ran from his office as soon as Randy got to Brie he grabbed hold of Roman and punched him in the face as hard as he could before kicking him in the chest.

Roman quickly fell "your not on the rota for the night shift!" Roman cried in pain as he was completely caught off guard.

Panting heavily Randy composed himself "if it hasn't escaped your notice officer I'm a lieutenant and part of my rank is paper work but then speaking of the night shift I don't remember putting you down for it either" Randy spat angrily. Randy looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Brie had wrapped herself tightly up into a ball and was softly crying. "You know what Roman I'm sick of you the amount of women that have passed through this prison that have passed through you well enough is enough I'm not standing by anymore" Randy shouted never taking his eye off Brie.

"Tell you what go tell Stone Cold who's he going to believe me or you?" Roman aggressively asked.

"You know what Roman stay away from her that's a order she was crying no in fact she was begging for you to stop in my book that counts as attempted rape stay away or I will kill you" Randy warned although he knew it was pointless going to Stone Cold because after all Roman was always in his good books.

Roman managed to get up and looked at Brie then looked to Randy "I will have her I promised her I'd get her and believe me I will" Roman smirked before leaving.

Once Randy was sure Roman was gone he bent down to Bries level and leaned her against the wall "did he do anything?" Randy carefully asked.

Brie just grabbed hold of Randy's shirt and pulled herself closer to him and just screamed "he-he tried to rape me he wanted to rape I didn't want him to but he nearly did" Brie repeatedly cried as a now very upset Randy was leading her to his office.

Once they were in his office Randy quickly placed Brie in his chair. Randy then got a second glass out of his desk and poured Brie a glass of whiskey. Brie had now pulled her knees up to her chest and was repeatedly crying the words "he wanted to rape me." This was braking Randy's heart seeing this weak defenceless woman this upset hurt and upset.

"Here drink this its whisky I know brandies supposed to help with the nerves but hey I'm not a fan of brandy" Randy smiled trying his best to ease the tension whilst handing the glass to Brie.

Brie who's hands were shaking reluctantly took the glass and drank the whisky. "You've been so horrible what's changed?" Brie timidly asked as she was terrified that Roman would get her for this.

"One of my friends kind of delivered some home truths that's all" Randy smiled then continued. "Brie what I did yesterday with the milk I'm sorry I was annoyed at you because you practically spat at me and well my friend Dolph put it all in prospective" Randy sighed.

Brie sat there listening intently as she knew Randy was being honest. "Well I accept your apology and I'm sorry for spiting and for being mean to you" Brie quietly said wiping away a tear.

"And I except your apology" Randy smiled. "Hey can you draw?" Randy asked as he noticed a blank note book laying at the bottom of his desk.

"I wanted to go to art collage so yes" Brie replied nervously at the random question.

Randy threw a packet of pens and the note book onto his desk for Brie. "Look it's nearly eleven and I need to get home and get some sleep before my shift starts in a few hours, you can practice your drawing with that lot" Randy said pointing to the note pad.

Brie got up and looked at the pens and notebook and remembered the last time she took something she ended up with a gun in the back of her head because she couldn't afford to pay for them.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pull a stunt like the warden did consider this as an apology present" Randy smiled as he picked up the notebook and pens before putting them in Brie's hands.

"Thank you I'll" Brie timidly said as she watched Randy put his coat on.

"It's ok come lets get you back to bed" Randy said as walked Brie back to her cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok next chapter is here, glad you guys are likening it. I'm trying my best with the grammar and spelling, some words may seem as though their spelt wrong but there just spelt in British English**

"Oh hey Daisy what are you doing?" Asked the prison finance officer as Dwight Butler as he came in to Daisy's office.

Daisy was on her knees with her ear pressed against the wardens door. "Shut up Randy's in there with the warden" Daisy whispered as she continued to eves drop. Quickly the overweight Dwight ran over and pressed his ear against the door. "They've been in there for about half an hour shouting and screaming at each other" Daisy started but stopped mid sentence as she noticed Dwight was staring at her overly exposed cleavage "hey stop staring at my tits my eyes are up here!" Daisy whispered loudly as she personally thought that Dwight was a real creep .

"Oh sorry Daisy" Dwight apologised and they listened in on the argument between warden and Randy.

"That's complete and utter bullshit warden!" Randy aggressively shouted as he glared at Stone Cold.

"Now you listen to me we have other lieutenants in this prison and they still manage to go out on patrol hell even captain Cena still manages to get out and patrol" Stone Cold angrily shouted back.

"If I'm going out on patrol more that means I'm going to be behind on my paper work you're always telling us to make sure our paperwork is up to date" Randy angrily spat. "Look warden my shift ends at six pm most nights, but I'm still stuck here until eleven o'clock at the latest filling out form after form" Randy continued to shout.

Stone Cold lent back in his chair listening greatly "OK then lieutenant Orton if you would like to go back to the rank of sergeant or officer then that's fine" Stone Cold calmly replied as he had no problem busting Randy down a rank or two.

"The only reason your are in such a bad mood is because of that son of a bitch Reigns isn't it let me guess he came in earlier just to tell you I busted his lip open all just because he wasn't able to rape an inmate!" Randy shouted.

Stone Cold sat sat there unimpressed "excuse me lieutenant first please remember who your talking to secondly I wasn't aware you assaulted him and thirdly officer Reigns would never inappropriately touch an inmate let alone rape them!" Stone Cold calmly said but with authority in his tone.

Randy stood there thinking to himself if it was the other way around and it was Roman saying that Randy had attempted to rape Brie then he'd be in handcuffs right now.

"In fact if you do wish to step down, then I have the perfect man to replace you" the warden said with a smile.

"Would that man be Roman by any chance?" Randy asked but Stone Cold didn't answer all he did was smile and Randy instantly knew that's who he had in mind. Randy instantly knew that Brie would have a horrible life and there wouldn't be anything he could do. "I'll figure away to sort my paper work can I please go?" Randy asked through clenched teeth as it was taking all his restring not to hit the warden.

Stone Cold just waved his hand and Randy made for the door. As soon as Dwight and Daisy heard Randy approaching they quickly ran to her desk and pretended to be writing. "Oh hey lieutenant" Daisy started but stopped as Randy slammed the door shut.

"Oh your here?" Dolph suddenly said as he was coming out of a room. "Are you alright?" Dolph asked as he and Randy walked.

"No I'm not apparently I have to go out on patrol more" Randy replied. "And you know what's worse?" Randy asked Dolph who just looked at him. "That bastard tried to rape her!" Randy shouted.

This is when Dolph stopped "wait who raped who?" Dolph asked in total confusion.

"Roman tried to rape Brie" Randy angrily shouted.

"Randy she's in for murder hell normally you wouldn't care what makes that bitch so special and how'd you even know that he tried to rape her?" Dolph asked without much emotion.

This is when Randy grabbed hold of him. "Listen don't ever let me hear you say stuff like that about her OK" Randy ordered. "The only reason I know was because I caught him just in time" Randy said as he let go of Dolph and started to walk off.

"You fancy her don't you?" Dolph shouted with a smile.

Randy stopped instantly and started to bite his lip. He did fancy Brie there was no denying it but he didn't dare tell anybody so he had to quickly think of something. "Dolph she's a convicted murderer why the hell would I even want to fancy her?" Randy questioned before walking off to his patrol Randy was lying but he assumed what Dolph didn't know wouldn't hurt and by not answering it would hopefully make him lose interest.

Brie was sitting with Sasha and a few of her friends out in the yard along with the notebook and pens Randy had given her. Thankfully when Brie had gotten back to her cell the previous night Sasha was still asleep so she was none the wiser when she woke up. The other bonus of the day was that Roman was nowhere to be seen but not seeing Roman didn't help Brie as she thought he might be on the night shift but she was hoping and praying it was his day off.

"When'd you get those?" Sasha asked as she saw Brie's book and pens.

"I bought them from the prison store" Brie quickly replied was she didn't want Sasha knowing the truth. Sasha shrugged her shoulders and walked off to play basketball.

Brie was tapping her pen against the table she was sitting thinking of what she could draw. Brie then happily smiled "I'll draw Josie" Brie said to herself. Josie was Bries French bulldog. Brie had gotten Josie as a puppy but when Brie was arrested her mom took Josie and Brie hadn't seen her since. Brie quickly started to draw herself and Josie playing in the park as she was drawing she began humming a song to herself. Brie was holding back her tears as drawing this picture was bringing back memories of a happier time but Brie was determined to continue. After awhile Brie was nearly finished, she noticed a shadow on her page. Brie instantly dropped the pen and swallowed hard at who it could possibly be. Brie knew was that it was a mans shadow judging by the size and shape of it could it possibly be Roman. "Go away Roman I told you yesterday" Brie quietly said.

"Who's the dog?" the voice said.

Brie quickly spun around "lieutenant Orton you scared me" Brie cried placing a hand over her fast beating heart.

"Sorry Brie I guess I should have said something sooner" Randy sighed as he sat on the bench next to Brie.

"It's OK I'm just a bit jumpy ever since last night" Brie smiled awkwardly.

Seeing Brie's smile made Randy feel more relaxed "well who's the dog?" Randy asked again.

"Oh that's me and Josie my pet she's a French bulldog well she was my pet until I came here hopefully my moms taking care of her" Brie quietly said with sadness in her voice.

"That's a good picture add some more colour then it'll look even better" Randy smiled.

Suddenly Randy's blue eyes locked with Bries brown eyes. Looking at Brie up close she seemed even more lovely and Brie was thinking that Randy wasn't bad looking either he wasn't the next top model but he did have some appealing looks.

"Carry on inmate carry on" Randy sternly said before walking off.

The rest of the day had dragged for both Brie and Randy although for Randy it had finally ended when he got to go home. Randy's shifts were six am till six pm however for the past month Randy was lucky to even get out before eleven o'clock. Tonight must have been Randy's luckily night as he'd actually got out on time. Randy walked into his apartment and hung his jacket up and placed his boots away. Randy picked up his mail and walked over to his table he quickly looked through the five envelopes and soon realised they were either bills or useless junk mail. Randy threw them on the table he decide he'd sort them the following morning or at the weekend. Randy went to his fridge and pulled out a can of beer and a slice of cold pizza before walking over to his leather couch and grabbing his TV remote and turned it on. Randy quickly flicked through the channels and stopped when he saw that an NFL game was on.

Thanks to passing police cars Randy suddenly woke up and looked at his watch it was now eleven thirty. Randy decided it was time to go to bed because it wasn't like him to just fall asleep on his couch but before he got up he noticed he had received a text from Dolph. Randy looked at it confused.

"Hey Randy know it's late but check out channel forty-five got one of our girls on it D"

Curiosity got the better of Randy so he turned over. To Randy's surprise Dolph wasn't lying Randy had missed the first half an hour but then a familiar face appeared on his TV screen it was Brie Bella the woman Randy had fallen in love with she was in court crying. Randy seemed confused but he remembered that every week this channel would show various cases Randy assumed it must be Bries turn so he decided to watch it. Randy was thinking this show was complete bullshit.

According to the show Brie was a manipulative lair who would turn extremely violent if she didn't get her own way and would repeatedly steal in order to fund her drug addiction which included cocaine and heroin. Randy couldn't help but laugh at how stupid this show was especially when it claimed Brie took drugs. Since Randy worked in a prison he knew the various symptoms of a drug addict and Brie wasn't displaying any signs let alone any of the needle markings from heroin use or a damaged nose from cocaine use. Then the show came to Bries supposed victim a beautiful blonde thirty two year old Russian immigrant that worked in the same strip club as Brie and her sister. The woman who had gained American citizenship went by the name of CJ Perry but her working name was Lana.

Lana had supposedly had her throat slit when she had gotten into an argument with Brie. Randy knew deep down that Brie couldn't have done it in fact he knew she couldn't have. Randy's gut told him this and normally when Randy's gut told him he was right then the chances were he was. It was also the fact that Brie had never so much as started trouble in prison that stood out. Randy was not a detective but even Randy knew that the evidence didn't add up. Randy grabbed his phone and opened a note pad app and started to quickly make notes of the case. Randy decided he was going to try to contact Bries lawyer Jim Ross. Randy was sure Brie was innocent in fact he knew she was innocent and he was going to prove it and get an innocent woman her freedom back


	8. Chapter 8

Brie had been drawing her pictures in the notebook that Randy had given her for about a week now and it was nearly full up. Surprisingly most of the other inmates actually paid Brie quite a few nice complements about her pictures most of the pictures were of happier times when Brie still had Josie and her mom and sister. Right now Brie was sitting at a metal bench she was in the middle of drawing Sasha who, was playing table football.

"Hey Rosa come here and take over for me" Sasha shouted as she saw Brie looking lover. Sasha soon came over wondering why Brie was looking at her. "What's up only you keep looking at me" Sasha warmly smiled at her friend.

"I-I was drawing you that's all" Brie stuttered as she wasn't too sure how Sasha would react.

"Can I see?" Sasha asked excitedly.

Quickly Brie spun her notebook round and showed Sasha her picture. "It's not finished yet I know you like comic books and animated stuff because you read them in our cell so I figured I'd turn you into a character" Brie smiled.

"I love it" Sasha smiled back.

"Excuse me inmate Bella can you come with me please I need to speak to you about something" Randy ordered as he came walking up to Brie and Sasha.

"Sure" Brie quickly packed her book and pens up and walked with Randy but just before they left the housing area they both heard Sasha shouting at them.

"Hey Randy if you hurt her I'll rip your balls off" Sasha aggressively shouted to Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes as he had a feeling that Sasha was just trying to act all big in front of the other prisoners. As he was about to speak he heard Brie shout back.

"Don't worry Sasha I'll be OK" Brie smiled.

Brie was soon in the administration building and was walking down the corridor and she instantly froze. Randy was a few steps ahead of her but came back to check on her.

"Are you OK Brie?" Randy asked.

"I was nearly raped here a week ago" Brie quietly whispered pointing at the spot.

Randy could have kicked himself out of both entrances to the admin building he had to bring her this way. "I'm so sorry Brie had completely slipped my mind" Randy smoothly said.

"It's fine thanks to you he couldn't, I guess I could call you my hero" Brie said with a smile but Bries smile quickly faded. Bries smile had faded because Roman had just stepped out of one of the offices and was walking her way. As Roman got near Brie Randy instantly stepped in front of her. However this didn't stop Roman from making a snide remark.

"To think baby if it wasn't for that clown me and you could have had a wild night of passion in that very spot" Roman said with a huge grin.

Randy had to clench his fist and take a deep breath before speaking. "I suggest you carry on walking officer Reigns unless you want a broken nose to go with that busted lip" Randy angrily said through clenched teeth. This just added fuel to the fire and enticed Roman to carry on.

"Go on then Randal hit me but just remember if you hit me I'll have witness and you will lose your job and I'll get promoted to lieutenant and then this lovely woman can have a night of passion" Roman said pointing to his nose.

"Just get back on patrol officer Reigns and that's and order!" Randy shouted. This was one name Randy hated and that was people using his full name Randal he always shortened it to Randy. After a tense stare down Roman left and Randy lead Brie into his office. "Take a seat please" Randy motioned for Brie to sit and Randy sat behind his desk.

"So Brie how have you been keeping?" Randy asked.

"I've been good thanks lieutenant ever since you gave me that book I've never put it down" Brie said with a large smile.

"Hey is it alright if I have a look at your pictures?" Randy said as he returned Bries warm smile.

"OK I guess" Brie said in a sad voice as she handed the book to Randy.

"Don't worry I only want to see how good you are because if my memory serves me correctly you said you wanted to go to art college" Randy said as he flicked through the book. Brie sat there patently whilst Randy looked at them "who's the dog only you seem to draw him a lot?" Randy asked.

"That's Joise she's my, well was my French bulldog before I came here my mom is hopefully long after her" Brie replied. Brie remembered that Randy had asked her about Josie but she assumed he must have forgotten. "Do you have a dog lieutenant?" Brie carefully asked as she knew this might be going a bit to far now asking Randy about his personal life.

"I used to have an American pit bull terrier called Spike, he sadly passed away about eight and a half years go old age" Randy explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Brie commented.

"It's OK I had him since he was a pup spoilt rotten had the best of everything" Randy told a smiling Brie. "What's this?" Randy asked Brie awkwardly as he stopped at one of her pictures.

Brie had forgotten she'd drawn a picture of herself and Randy along with Josie. Brie knew she'd be in for in now and would probably end up having her notebook taken from her.

"Come on Brie your not going to get into trouble I just want to know why you drew me that's all" Randy asked with a smile.

Brie was now blushing and Randy found it quite funny.

"It might seem stupid and it probably is but your the only person who's been well sort of nice to me" Brie said who was still blushing.

Randy bit his lip before replying "if it's alright with you I'd like to keep that picture" Randy asked walking around to the front of his desk as Brie was explaining why she'd drew him before pulling out a fresh book and pens. "Here's some more pens and a pad out.

"Ok then and thanks for the stuff" Brie smiled as she ripped the page out and handed it to Randy. He placed it on the desk then looked at Brie who felt a bit uneasy.

"Brie does the name Jim Ross mean anything to you?" Brie instantly recognised the name as it was her lawyer. "He was my lawyer for my case why?" Brie asked inquisitively.

"Last week a friend text me saying there was a show on TV profiling one of our inmates" Randy started.

"And that inmate was me I take it" Brie coldly spoke.

"Please Brie be quiet this is important" Randy motioned her to be quiet. "Anyway I watched the show and I believe you didn't have a proper trial I believe your innocent so here's what I'm going to do. Last last week I phoned Jim up and spoke to him and well I managed to arrange a meeting with him for tonight and if he agrees I'm going to pay him to get you an appeal but that's only if you'd like me to?" Randy carefully said.

Brie now had tears trickling down her face as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh Brie I didn't mean to upset you" Randy cried out.

This just made Brie laugh. the moment Brie laughed Randy instantly fell in love with her even more.

"W-what why'd you laugh?" Randy asked in confusion.

"This is the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me" Brie answered giving him the biggest and warmest of hugs.

Randy stood there awkwardly putting his hands up in the air he really wanted to return the hug but it would be hard to explain if someone walked in.

"But what if he says no?" Brie worryingly asked.

"If he says no I'll try and convince him but if all comes to all I'll pay for a different lawyer and if I can't I'll be your lawyer" Randy replied adding a little joke in at the end.

Finally Brie let go of him and asked him another question. "Why?"

Randy looked on again in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?" Brie asked. "It's not like I'd be able to pay you back" Brie softly spoke.

"I've worked as a correctional officer for the past twenty years and well you kind of get to know who should be in places like this and who shouldn't and believe me Brie I've seen plenty of men and women who shouldn't be in places like this" Randy explained as he led Brie out of his office.

It took Randy about two hours to reach Jim's office in Phoenix partly because his route lead him through Scottsdale. Randy knew he would be behind on his paperwork but that didn't matter what matters now could help Brie and that was the most important thing. Randy stood outside Jim's office looking at the the door that had Jim's name in gold letters on then Randy bit the bullet then knocked.

"Come in" a voice shouted.

Randy entered and he saw Jim Ross sitting behind his desk. Jim was a rotund man in a grey suite and he was wearing a grey waist coat he also had a black ten gallon hat on his desk. "Randal it's a pleasure to meet you please take a seat" Jim motioned for Randy to be seated.

"Please it's Randy" Randy smiled as he greeted Jim.

"I'm sorry?" Jim asked.

"Please call me Randy" Randy insisted as he firmly shuck Jim's hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have seen you earlier in the week, OK then Randy start talking only you said you wanted to see me about Brie" Jim asked.

"Ok then Jim last week a friend from the prison text me saying that one of our inmates was on a TV show. Anyway out of curiosity I turned over and found out it was Brie. I wasn't happy with the way the case was conducted and I'd like to file an appeal." Randy explained he figured it was better to get straight to the point as enough time had already been wasted so he started to explain about how the prosecutions lies had been used against Brie.

Jim was a patient man and poured himself and Randy a whisky as he listened carefully before replying. "Look Randy I'm going to level with you the court approached me and asked me to defend Brie. I've been in the law profession for neigh on forty years and I knew since day one of that particular trial that there was obvious floors, I tried my best even I could tell most of the evidence didn't add up and that's the problem" Jim spoke with a little anger in his voice.

"Which is?" Randy asked.

"When the courts appoint you to defend someone they only pay some of your expenses so I couldn't get the evidence independently examined I could of appealed Brie's conviction but we'd still be in the same boat finically speaking as the appeal courts don't pay any expenses and I'm not a greedy man but the only way I make my money is buy having people pay for my services so I can help get the best possible results" Jim finished.

Randy listened carefully before giving his views. "If someone payed for an appeal that means the courts would have to allow it?" Randy asked.

"Yes they would as that lawyer would be getting paid by a individual" Jim replied.

"Ok then Jim if I payed your fees the courts wouldn't class you as a court appointed lawyer would you please appeal" Randy asked hopefully.

Jim was taken back in surprise for a few seconds. "Are you serious Randy your a corrections officer what makes Brie so special?" Jim asked.

Randy knew Jim had a point but at the same time Randy knew deep down that Brie was innocent. "Look Jim I know that Brie is innocent you even sort of said it yourself and I intend to prove it with or without you" Randy barked as he stood up ready to leave.

"Well if your that passionate about proving she's innocent then I look forward to working with you Mr Orton" Jim smiled shaking Randy's hand.

"And I look forward to working with you as well" Randy replied returning Jims hand shake.

 **So Brie has got some hope to look forward to now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok just a quick edit I've changed Brie's age to 23 rarther than 32, it doesn't have a massive impact on the story but this is going to help with the sequel to this story.**

Two days had passed since Randy's meeting with Jim Ross. Brie was now more excited and nervous than ever since finding out Randy and Jim we're going to help her. Randy had booked the the following day off and he was now getting ready to go out when he heard his mobile ringing.

"Hello there Randy its Jim, listen I was going over Bries case notes and I've noticed she has a sister called Nicole she works at the same gentleman's club as Brie did its called Hunters Babes its run by a guy called Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife called Stephanie McMahon Helmsley you should speak to them and see what they know if your determined to set Brie free I'd start there" Jim suggested.

"Got you and this Nicole doesn't shorten it to Nikki?" Randy questioned as he knew himself that sometimes people would shorten their names.

"I'm not sure she might and good look, you're going to need it." Jim explained over the phone.

"OK Jim I'll use my sat nav to find it thanks" Randy said before hanging up. Randy had to laugh to himself as it was only yesterday Dolph was crying and moaning that he had to cover for Randy but Randy promised he'd pay Dolph back. Randy quickly changed out of his uniform and shoved a black shirt and trousers on along with smart black shoes. Even though Randy hadn't been to this gentleman's club he thought it was going to be obvious they'd have a dress code and the clothing Randy would be wearing would be more than enough to gain entry. Randy was soon driving from his apartment in Glendale down to the strip club down in Tucson. Randy was so angry knowing that Brie had worked in such a disgusting place but then again after thinking about it if Brie hadn't been sent to prison, then she'd probably still be there. Randy had only been to one gentleman's club many years ago with his brothers for a stag night and ever since then he vowed never to visit those sorts of place but he'd make an exception for Brie. Randy finally reached Tucson at around eight thirty and was now pulling into Hunters Babes parking lot. Randy noticed this was a very extravagant club judging from the outside. The club didn't have the big bright neon lights and signage one would expect from such an establishment, in fact it was just a two floor building unless you knew exactly where the club was you'd never really be able to find it and anybody passing would only know it was a gentleman's club because of a small black plaque with the words " _Hunters Babes, finest gentleman's club in Arizona"_ Randy parked his car and was now walking towards the entrance Randy noticed two strong bouncers on the door.

"Membership card" one bouncer asked.

"Oh I wasn't aware you had to be a member?" Randy questioned this was something that Jim hadn't told him.

"Tell you what mate slip us a C note and we'll look the other way" the other bouncer replied. ( **C note is a $100)**

Randy pulled out a fifty dollar bill out of his trouser pocket and handed it to the bouncer who nearly took Randy's hand as well when he took the money. "Sorry but fifty's all I have" Randy said.

"Whatever just remember you can look but can't touch" one bouncer shouted as Randy walked in.

When Randy entered he was unimpressed by the place and the large groups of men leering over the girls as they worked their individual poles or providing drinks at the bar. The music was pop music which was somewhat to Randy's taste but he couldn't listen to it all the time. Randy looked around he was thinking to himself where the hell should he even start. As Randy was thinking he noticed a sign pointing towards the managers office Randy figured if he was going to start anywhere he might as well speak to this guy known as Hunter or his wife. Randy looked at the bar and was contemplating getting a drink because he didn't want to seem suspicious by heading straight to the manager's office. Randy agreed with his brain and decided to go get a drink he assumed he could ask the bar girls about Brie then try the bosses. As Randy was about to walk over to the bar he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Hey there handsome would you like a private dance?" asked the woman.

Randy turned around and looked at the woman it was now apparent that this woman was a dancer. "Brie?" Randy shouted to the dancer out of nowhere as she was very identical to Brie.

The dancer who was extremely busty was wearing a white basque and suspenders along with white lace panties small high heels and a garter stuffed with money looked on in confusion. "Sorry baby Brie doesn't work here anymore, but I'm still just as good" the dancer explained whilst pushing her breasts up.

Randy looked on in sheer amazement this dancer looked the spitting image of Brie and his assumption was this was indeed Nicole. "OK then let's go somewhere a little more private then" Randy shouted over the music.

Nikki then led Randy to a private booth in a quieter part of the club "he's with me" Nikki smiled as she passed a bouncer.

Once Randy and Nikki were in the private booths Nikki pushed Randy into the leather seat with a wink Nikki smiled and said, "I'm going to give you the best lap dance ever big boy" Nikki teased.

Randy sat there nervously "h-h-how much is your dance?" Randy embarrassingly stuttered much to the amusement of Nikki.

"Our bosses allow first timers and new members to have their first lap dance for free and trust me judging by the way your acting this is so your first time" Nikki cutely smiled whilst she skilfully wiggled her hips and started bouncing up and down before doing her dance routine.

"So your Nikki then?" Randy casually asked.

"Yep babe but when I'm performing I'm just called Fearless" Nikki replied with a wink. "Come on then, who am giving their first lap dance to then?" Nikki asked as she started a little twerking.

Randy had to think quickly he didn't want to give his real name so decide to go with his favourite whisky "I'm Jack Daniels" Randy replied touching Nikki's thigh.

Suddenly Nikki pushed his hand off "oh you are such a naughty boy but we have a no touching the merchandise policy Jack" Nikki quickly winked.

"So how long have you and Brie worked here?" Randy asked in a casual voice.

"I started working here when I was eighteen and my sister when she was twenty I wasn't smart enough to go to college and as for Brie she couldn't afford to go to some fancy arts college, so she worked in a bar then, I managed to get her to work here" Nikki casually answered as she danced.

"So Bries your sister?" Randy carefully asked.

"Correction she was my sister I washed my hands of her I don't want to know her anymore" Nikki coldly replied.

Hearing this really stung Randy.

"Hey why are you so interested in my former sister anyway?" Nikki asked as she lowered herself on to Randy's lap by now Randy was feeling extremely uneasy mainly because he was having to speak to Nikki who, was only dressed in her underwear. Randy didn't get time to answer as Nikki continued "let me guess you saw Brie in the news don't worry I'm used to getting asked about her lots and I mean lots of guys came here wanting dances from me just to ask about her although my regulars where and still are pretty decent not to discus her when I'm with them. I'm hardly surprised though given she was on one of those crime documentaries recently" Nikki laughed.

Randy raised his eyebrow as he was relived that Nikki had been asked about Brie at least this didn't make Randy stand out. "You have regulars?" Randy asked he assumed he could try to talk to Nikki's regulars if she named them.

"I sure do baby I'm on first name terms with them, well actually most of them are on first term names with me" Nikki said as she leaned in closer to Randy. "I also do outcalls so play your cards right and leave me big juicy tips I'll possibly add you to my books" Nikki seductively said before grabbing Randy's hand and running it up her thigh but stopping as she got near the tip of her panties. "It's ok handsome the no touching policy only applies to you and your not breaking any rules if I'm making you touch me" Nikki whispered. "And the lucky ones who are on my books get to do far more than touch during my outcalls" Nikki giggled as she saw Randy blushing from her teasing.

Randy was now feeling extremely uncomfortable about being offered sex from Nikki especially when he had feelings for her sister. Randy wanted to change the subject so he thought since Nikki was happy to discus her sister he'd ask some more questions. "Did she like working here?" Randy asked.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "She mostly served the drinks and cleared up the glasses gave the odd lap dance Brie really hated having to wear the lingerie so openly and she hated having to give twin lap dancers as well as regular ones so I'd say ultimately she didn't really like it but this job pays better than normal bar work" Nikki softly spoke whilst pushing her breasts up.

"Excuse me sir would you like anything to drink?" a long legged blonde waitress asked who was wearing a similar outfit to Nikki asked.

"I'm good thanks" Randy replied. "Twin lap dancers?" Randy questioned.

"Basically because we're sisters we would often get big spenders in looking for a double lap dance, although Brie hated it and admittedly I'm wasn't a big fan of doing that because she was my sister and it involves getting really touchy with each other but the other girls I don't mind doing it with because we're not related. Would you like one?" Nikki asked.

"I'm good thanks" Randy awkwardly replied. "Did she have any pets?" Randy asked as he remembered the pictures of Josie Brie had drawn and was desperate to find out if she was OK.

"She did it was like little rat I personally hated that dog but our mom is looking after her." Nikki replied.

"In your honest opinion would you say Brie would be capable of-of killing someone?" Randy asked.

Nikki got up and her emotionless brown eyes looked at Randy. "Your are being really really weird most guys come here and try to chat us up but your asking to many questions and most of them are personal ones I don't like" Nikki worryingly said.

"Please Nikki it's important" Randy pleaded to Nikki.

"I really" Nikki began her voice almost a whisper as though she was terrified.

"Fearless!" A female voice shouted and Nikki spun around to see a middle aged man and women standing there.

"Mrs Helmsley Mr Helmsley, I-I-I'm just in the middle of dancing" Nikki stuttered in fright. Nikki saw her bosses Stephanie and Hunter standing there.

"You've been here for ten minutes there are other customs asking for you!" Stephanie barked.

"It's the first time he's been to a club, Mr Helmsley always says a new customer gets a free dance because we want repeat business" Nikki timidly said.

Hunter then walked up to Nikki and violently grabbed hold of Nikki's arm. "Do you need your fucking hearing tested you've just been told other people are asking for you!" Hunter sternly warned as he glared at Nikki.

Randy was starting to get annoyed now seeing Nikki being treated this way. "Leave her alone mate isn't it her job to provide lap dances?" Randy aggressively shouted as he walked up to Hunter.

"Steph get this slut out of here give her to that stag party out front" quickly Stephanie roughly grabbed hold of Nikki and pulled her away. Hunter who was dressed in jeans and a denim leather jacket walked up to Randy "do you even know who your are talking to?" Hunter asked in a booming voice.

Randy wasn't intimidated and he was determined he was going to show it. "Some big bully I'm talking to who's nothing but a sissy for picking on a woman" Randy sternly replied.

This caused Hunter to laugh "I'm Hunter Hearst Helmsley although I shorten it to Triple H and if you've got a problem with the way I treat my dancers then you can get the fuck out of my club!" Triple H barked. Triple H looked Randy up and down in utter disgust because he was the type of man that would say jump and you'd say how high.

Any other time Randy would have knocked an idiot like this out, but Randy knew if he did do anything like that he'd end up in prison and he wouldn't be able to help Brie. "Fine I'm going" Randy barked as he shoved past Triple H just as Stephanie was walking back.

"Well that's Fearless dealt with" Stephanie smiled.

"Good I'll be in the office, Oh and when Fearless is finished with the stag party I want her in the office" Triple H barked as he went storming off.

Randy had got some information albeit that Brie wasn't very happy working there but that's it he was back to square one but it was a start and it was bothering him because it looked like Nikki was going to open up but the chances of her doing that was slim now. As Randy was walking to the exit he saw Nikki being pushed and shoved by the stag party as she tried her best to dance and keep all seven men happy. He did feel sorry for Nikki because of the faces she was pulling but he figured that she must have been used to it because she'd worked there long enough. Suddenly Randy felt a tug on his jacket and he turned to face the waitress who'd asked him if he wanted a drink earlier.

"Sorry but I over heard you talking to Nikki about her sister" the leggy blonde asked.

"Why are you here in fact who are you?" the waitress asked.

Randy had to quickly think "just a friend of Bries who's trying to prove her innocence" Randy replied.

"Meet me at the restaurant just round the corner this strip club has more than meets the eye" the stripper quickly said before doing her best to run in her high heels.

This made Randy even more confused what did the blonde mean by " _this strip club has more than meets the eye."_

Randy took one last look at Nikki who was now on the floor with a beer being knocked on her but luckily for Nikki two bouncers where coming to assist her. Randy came looking for answers but now he'd got more questions than he will probably get answers to.


	10. Chapter 10

Brie had been nervous and stressed for the past few days and it was starting to show as she was struggling to sleep and even draw. Brie was nervous and to some extent excited because there was a small chance to actually get out of prison. Sasha and her mates had also noticed Brie's little changes but didn't know why as Brie had refused to tell them. Randy hadn't been in the prison since he told Brie that he had managed to convince Jim Ross to help him. Brie was worried because she hadn't a clue were Randy was or who he was talking to. It was concerning Brie a lot today because Randy said he'd only be gone for two days but today was the third day he hadn't been in.

"Seriously Brie what the hells wrong you've been on edge for the past two days?" JoJo asked as they sat in the exercise yard.

"Yer you've been really stressed and don't think we haven't noticed" Sasha chimed in.

"Listen don't worry about Lita or her gang war she's all talk without Trish" Rosa said as she came over.

Brie only replied "it's not that Rosa."

"Something is wrong with her she's normally always drawing" Sasha spoke as she could tell Brie was in a world of her own. "Come to think of it Brie what do you draw? The only time you've showed me was that picture you drew of me" Sasha asked. Suddenly Sasha pulled the book from Bries lap and flicked through the pages.

"Give that back Sasha!" Brie shouted as Sasha flicked through the pages.

"Who's the dog?" Sasha asked.

"Josie she was my French bulldog before I came here" Brie replied.

"Well I think I've found out why you're so stressed and quiet" Sasha said with a grin. "Hey girls check this out little Bries got a crush" Sasha smiled as she held Bries book up. Sasha was showing JoJo and Rosa a picture Brie had drew of herself and Randy together along with Joise.

"Your kidding" JoJo smiled.

"No way she's fucking him!" Rosa joined in. "You are fucking him aren't you?" Rosa smiled.

"Well I have noticed Brie you do go off with him and your always awhile that's enough time for a quick blowjob" Sasha smiled giving Brie a playful shove.

"Oh just shut up Sasha I don't have a crush!" Brie cried before grabbing her book back and running off.

"Hey Brie don't go Sasha was only playing wasn't you!" JoJo demanded.

Brie just ignored them and carried on running to her cell. As Brie got into the cell block she saw Randy standing there talking to another guard.

"Oh inmate I'm glad you came in I was just coming to find you I need you to fill some paper work out" Randy smiled as he walked off with Brie.

Randy was now in his office and Brie had one of her beautiful smiles that melted Randy's heart. "Sorry about calling you inmate back there officially we're not allowed to call you by your first name and saying the paperwork was just an excuse" Randy sighed.

"It's ok but what in gods name happened to you!" Brie cried. "You weren't here this morning and you've got a black eye" Brie cried placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Brie calm down I don't like seeing you like this and besides I'd sooner take a black eye over getting stabbed" Randy joked. "Anyway I went to your old club" Randy started but Brie soon turned red with embarrassment.

"I only worked there because I needed the money" Brie quickly replied.

Randy shuck his head "well you do what you can to survive but..."

"But what?" Brie questioned.

"I also spoke to Fearless" Randy carefully said.

"My sister Nikki? She said she didn't want anything to do with me" Brie cried in shock.

"Look Brie sit down and I'll explain everything." Randy motioned for Brie to sit down which she quickly complied and Randy began his tail.

Randy had been sitting in the restaurant for the past three and a half hours. The staff didn't mind as Randy decided to have some dinner whilst he waited. Randy pulled his phone and looked at the time it was approaching ten forty five and Randy was beginning to get board he had then decided he was going to wait until eleven then he would go however his patience soon paid off as he heard the door open. Randy looked up to see the blonde stripper he saw in the club this time she was actually decently dressed in a light blue t-shirt UGG boots and black leggings and a leather jacket. The dancer quickly sat at the booth that Randy was. As Randy was about to speak the blonde dancer instantly spoke.

"Shut up now before I say anything who are you?" The dancer nervously asked.

"As I said in the club a friend who's trying his best to prove Bries innocence" Randy who, was taken back by the strippers attitude carefully replied.

The blonde gave a sarcastic smile and shuck her head "try a bit harder, there's a lot that goes on in that club and I'm not going to tell just anybody now why do you want to know about Brie who the hell are you? And most importantly I want honest answers or I'm going" the blonde aggressively stated.

Randy sighed he didn't want to give away his identity but he knew he'd have to Randy looked around. "I'm a guard at Bries prison I'm looking into her case I think she's innocent and I want to prove it that's all" Randy spoke in a low voice.

This caused the blonde to laugh "Oh your really going to expect me to believe this bullshit?"

Randy was now starting to get angry "I'm trying to get an appeal for her I'm paying for it look here's my prison ID card" Randy snapped as he pulled the card out of his jacket, but he made sure to cover his name and other details so only the words _Rattlesnake department of corrections_ and his photo were visible. The blonde sat there for a moment before talking she was trying to decide if the ID card was genuine.

"OK then I just need to make sure anyway Nikki is probably going to get a beating because she talked to you look the only reason Nikki was hesitant to talk to you was because all the chairs in the booths are wired" the blonde hesitantly said.

Randy sat there looking even more confused "wait why are they wired?" Randy asked.

"They're wired because as I said before the strip club has more to it than meets the eye our bosses listen in on the private dances to see if they can pick up anything useful, we get a lot of rich and powerful people wanting private lap dances" the blonde explained.

"Well why was Nikki talking so much?" Randy asked.

This caused the blonde to laugh "as you could probably tell Nikki's breasts are lot bigger than all the other dancers including mine. So she steps out of line a lot, but she always gets away with it because she's so popular" the blonde explained.

"And let me guess she's popular because of the size of her bust" Randy said rolling his eyes.

"That's exactly why she's popular a lot of members are on first name terms with her so Nikki knows that Triple H can't do anything because she's his biggest money maker and well you were asking way too many questions" the dancer explained.

"What's going on then?" Randy pleaded.

"Look if I talk, then it's only going to be stuff that could help Brie" the dancer said as she looked around. "Triple H and his wife are powerful people who will do anything for money. They have friends in high places including the mayors office. One day Lana heard him on the phone and well Lana being Lana decide she was going to try and blackmail Hunter for money so that's why Bries in prison Hunter made sure someone else took the fall for Lana's murder."

Randy couldn't believe what this blonde dancer was saying it sounded like something from a movie. "So ultimately Triple H killed this Lana?"

The blonde shuck her head "no he arranged for her to be killed Hunter rarely does his own dirty work he often pays his associates to do it, but he did ultimately arrange for Lana to die and I really don't think Brie would kill someone" the blonde timidly whispered.

Randy was taking everything in but knew he had to continue asking. "If any of this is true, then why aren't you dead?" Randy asked.

"I know how to keep my mouth shut that's why look I'm sorry I've got to go" the blonde cried as she got up.

"Wait!" Randy called.

"No I'm sorry I've got to go but when you see Brie tell her Nikki said she's sorry and she misses her" the blonde cried before leaving.

Brie was now crying because she knew the truth of how she ended up here. Brie was right all along she had been framed but she just wasn't able to prove it. "This blonde dancer did she have really long legs and was she really flat chested?" Brie asked.

"She was" Randy replied.

Brie clicked her fingers "that's got to be Summer Rae I can't believe it she has put her neck out like that" Brie cried. "And Nikki actually said that she was sorry and-and she misses me?" Brie cried in disbelief.

Randy shrugged his shoulders "that's what this Summer said but she's told me about your former boss so I can't see her lying" Randy said optimistically.

Brie smiled "and the black eye?" Brie asked pointing to it.

"Oh this I stopped by your moms house in Scottsdale and I guess your brother answered anyway me and your mom had words and don't take this the wrong way but your mom has one hell of a punch for a women" Randy said trying to make a joke of it.

Brie just smiled. "Have you told Jim yet?" Brie asked.

"I'm going to see him soon but it's all our words against theirs we need more evidence I don't know where I'm going to get it from but I'll figure away" Randy sighed as he hugged Brie before giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

 **So Brie has found out the truth, I can't wait to write the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

"So do you have any ideas?" Randy asked Jim over the phone.

Jim knocked his fingers on his wooden desk. "What you told me about that club is a very good start but it's just the fact that it's word of mouth we need something more if that blond dancer isn't going to testify, then we'll have to take a different route" Jim sighed "what about the sister?" Jim suggested.

"Not in a million years she nearly shat herself when that Triple H guy caught her talking to me" Randy said annoyed.

"Well we need something, I should also say we're going to have to have the evidence from the original case sent off to be independently examined I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that do you think you can afford it?" Jim asked.

"Sure my money's going to be tight but I'll find away, can I set a payment plan up?" Randy asked as he thought of ways he could save money.

Jim sat back in his chair "normally I'd say no but this is a unique case so I'm going to make an exception also just to let you know I've filed Bries appeal I won't hear anything for about a week maybe two at most but as soon as I do I'll be in contact goodbye Randy."

Suddenly Dolph walked into a restaurant near to where Randy lived and instantly knew his friend was up to something.

"Hey Randy what you up to?" Dolph asked.

"Nothing" Randy quickly replied.

"Did you enjoy that strip club?" Dolph asked with a smile.

"You know I hate those places Dolph why would I be in one?" Randy asked doing his best to lie.

"Mike and Eddie saw you coming out of one down in Tucson, which is extremely odd considering you live in Glendale" Dolph said.

Randy knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it so he told Dolph the truth. There was no point point in lying to him anymore he knew that Dolph knew that he fancied Brie and that he was protecting her. "I'm helping Brie file for an appeal that's why I was there and before you say anything I know she's an inmate and I know I could lose my job, Dolph just sit down and I'll explain everything" Randy then told Dolph about Summer Rae, Nikki and the strip club.

After ten minutes Dolph looked really concerned, he was sure he felt an icy chill go down the back of his neck. "This seems kind of dangerous, look Randy as your best friend I'm going to be honest this Lana was murdered I get it but somebody other than this Triple H guy went to a lot of trouble to make sure Brie got sent down. Someone somewhere is going to notice you're asking questions sooner or later look all I'm saying is watch your back because pretty soon you are going to have a target on it" Dolph worryingly spoke.

Randy just patted Dolph on the shoulder "you worry to much it's not like I'm dealing with the mob."

Dolph sighed "you could be you don't know the club could be owned by them they use strip clubs as fronts for their illegal dealings" Dolph worryingly said as he sipped a Pepsi.

"Oh really, then I guess sooner or later I'll wake up with a horses head in my bed" Randy chuckled as he referenced his favourite movies which were the Godfather. "Let me ask you something then Dolph, if you saw Roman and he was about to rape Brie would you have let him?" Randy asked awkwardly.

"I'd of stopped him obviously but that's all it's not worth risking your job to help her appeal look what if it doesn't work and Brie loses her appeal?" Dolph hesitantly replied.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow I need to get some sleep" Randy sighed as he walked away this was something that Randy either hadn't though about or indeed didn't want to.

As Randy was driving home he noticed that a black BMW might be following him he noticed that this might have been the same car that he'd saw earlier. Randy just shrugged it off chances are, it was just a similar car after all BMW was a popular brand of car. However, as Randy got nearer home he noticed that the black BMW was still trailing him so Randy decided he was going to try to lose it. Randy started to make random turns trying to lose the car that was practically glued to him. Randy started to drive a bit faster and once he had a bit of distance between him and the car Randy pulled into an alleyway and waited. Randy turned his cars engine off and waited moments later the car went racing past and Randy could breathe a sigh of relive. Randy carefully reversed out of the alleyway, in case the car was still around Randy took a longer route home as it was better to be safe than sorry. As Randy got into his apartment he began thinking to himself who the hell was following him it wasn't a coincidence as the car had sped after him. Randy was thinking deeper he thought to himself he'd hardly slept theses past few days ever since he had that argument with the warden chances are, he was imagining things as the BMW was probably just an undercover cop car but just to be sure Randy made sure all his doors and windows were locked and his blinds drawn before pulling a Glock 17 handgun out of his linen closet. Randy only got the gun in case of an emergency and kept it hidden for just that purpose, but he felt a lot safer if he kept it near him for tonight.

The flowing day Brie was about to go out on to the yard when she heard Randy's voice behind her.

"We need to talk right now!" Randy angrily shouted as he led Brie to his office.

Brie was being roughly dragged down the corridor fortunately Randy had brought her in the other way so she wouldn't be reminded of the attempted rape by Roman.

"Randy what's the matter, you seem tense" Brie hesitantly asked.

Randy didn't answer instead he just threw Brie into his office. Brie stood there nervously rubbing her arm whilst Randy paced his office.

"Randy please you're making me feel uneasy" Brie quietly spoke.

Randy just laughed "oh no, no, no Brie I'm the one who feels uneasy" Randy spat as he paced more before practically running to his office window to shut the blinds.

"Well please tell me" Brie begged.

"You really want to know Brie last night I was fucking followed!" Randy roared at Brie who looked terribly confused. "Brie yesterday me and Dolph went to a restaurant after work to grab a bite to eat when I left I noticed a car following me anyway at first I thought it was nothing but as I got nearer home the car was still following me so I had to try to lose it which I did. When I left this morning I saw exactly the same car a few meters down the street and it followed me most of the way here Brie I don't know how but this is connected to you somehow." Randy cried now with panic in his voice as Dolphs words echoed in his ears about someone somewhere noticing he was asking questions.

"I really don't see how this can be connected to me I'm stuck here let me think" Brie calmly said trying hard to think.

"Well Brie think a bit harder that car wasn't around until I" Randy started as it finally clicked into place.

"Until what?" Brie cried.

"What the hell is happening at the strip club you used to work at ever since I spoke to your sister and that Summer Rae I've started to be followed, Brie were you working for the Mafia? Is this Hunter guy a mob boss?" Randy spoke trying to calm down.

"Look Randy I only served drinks and gave a few lap dances if I knew what was going on I would have told you from the beginning I swear everything that you've told me is new" Brie calmly pleaded.

Randy started pacing up and down Randy loved Brie and knew it would break her heart when she heard it but for his own safety Randy had to do it. "Brie look maybe I should stop looking into your case" Randy tried breaking it to Brie as softly as he could.

Brie could feel her heartbreaking into a million pieces the moment she heard those dreadful words.

"Brie I could possibly lose my job because I'm helping you. Hell I know for a fact that I'm guarantied to lose it if anybody besides us knows I'm paying for the appeal. Maybe just maybe Brie my life could possibly be in danger!" Randy screamed.

Brie was now crying her eyes out she'd been thinking about what her first day of freedom would be like what she was going to do when she was free but now like a dream it was gone forever.

"Your one bastard Randy you promised me you'd help but your just like every other man I've known your nothing but" Brie screamed but suddenly she felt Randy's warm lips on hers. Brie wanted to push him off her but something deep inside her was telling her no Brianna don't you dare push him off you want this as much as he does. Brie was feeling fireworks inside her body, her heart was on fire as she climbed onto Randy and wrapped her legs around his back. Bries tongue was now swirling with Randys for what seemed like a lifetime. Randy had been desperate for this moment and he was enjoying every minute of it. He loved Bries warm touch the way she passionately rubbed her hands over his head and back even the way she smelled of sweat.

Randy pushed Brie off him and sighed "I can't".

Brie looked confused, "wh- what's the matter?" Brie asked.

"It's something that Reigns would do" Randy spat in disgust. Brie held Randy's face between her angel like hands.

"Your are not him, and you will never be like him" Brie smiled before pushing her face against Randy's and passionately returning the kiss.

This sent Randy crashing into his desk. Randy lent against his desk Brie got off him and slowly stepped back. Brie pulled her black and white stripped prison t-shirt off and then she removed her prison issued pants. Brie was just standing there in her bra and panties smiling. As Brie was removing her trousers Randy had undone his shirt and smiled. Brie then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor to expose her small breasts.

"Panties!" Randy ordered.

"I think as a thank you present for everything you are doing for me you can remove them, now let me get your cock out" Brie seductively smiled as she pulled the tips of the panties. Brie then got to her knees and was fumbling around for Randy's zipper once Brie found it she violently pulled it down and then pulled Randy's boxers and trousers down. As soon Brie saw Randy's already hardening member she instantly started licking her lips. "Boy I'm looking forward to this" Brie grinned as she looked up at Randy.

"Are you sure you want this?" Randy asked.

"I've wanted you for ages since you rescued me, now fuck me hard" Brie teased as she gently took hold of Randy's manhood and began to stroke him up and down before putting his hardened member in her wet mouth and beginning to bob her head up and down.

Randy looked down at the young Brie expertly bobbing her head up and down. Randy let out a little moan as the young Latina pleasured him. "Oh god your are so fucking good" Randy cried out as Brie's eyes locked with his it was obvious Brie had given oral sex before as she wasn't even gagging and she was hitting all the right areas Brie and Randy continued to gaze at each other until Randy smiled.

"That's enough get on your back" Randy ordered as he pulled out of Brie's mouth.

Brie then smiled and lay on her back as Randy slowly removed her panties. Brie then slowly opened her legs as Randy came down to her level.

"Fuck me hard!" Brie demanded as she let out a little cry of pleasure as she felt Randy enter her.

After, Brie and Randy finished their passionate and orgasmic sex they were both cuddled up behind his desk. They where both now sweaty but happy.

"I-I wasn't too rough or anything was I?" Randy asked rubbing Bries head.

"You were perfect" an exhausted Brie replied as she rested her head on Randy's well toned chest. Randy couldn't believe it he'd actually had sex with an inmate. Randy knew he'd have to help Brie now but he was enjoying a rare moment he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Randy what happens now?" Brie asked in a skittish tone of voice.

"Shush Brie lets just enjoy what time we have left" Randy replied just as Brie was covering herself with his shirt.

"I really like you you make me feel happy and safe" Brie smiled as she rested her hand on top of Randy's.

 **Sorry if the romance bit wasn't the best**


	12. Chapter 12

"You wanted to see me warden" Roman asked as he walked in.

"Just sit down now!" Stone Cold shouted.

Roman noticed a file on his desk with a picture of Brie on it.

"We have a major problem and by major I mean major!" Stone Cold said as he slid the file to Roman. "The Bella case it's to be reopened" Stone Cold angrily shouted as he threw his fist onto the desk.

"They can't Brie had a court lawyer why the hell would they even bother? Didn't Triple H make sure there was enough evidence to put that little bitch away for a long time?" Roman said now utterly confused.

"Are you that fucking stupid somebody's hired that lawyer she had" Stone Cold said as he slammed a fist into the table again but then tried breathing slowly to control his anger. "A few nights ago Hunter and his wife spotted someone asking one of his girls too many questions. That girl was Nikki Bella, the sister of Brie well as you can imagine Hunter wasn't very happy about it so he got some of his boys to tail the guy" the warden explained.

"It's not our problem boss Hunter can deal with it himself or pay somebody like he normally does" Roman sighed.

"That's where it is our problem because it's a guy you know only too well it's Orton" Stone Cold finally snapped.

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well why is he helping her?" Roman questioned.

Stone Cold looked at Roman calmly. "I can only assume he's getting to the truth" Stone Cold quietly spoke. "Before you say anything we can't kill Brie because if she dies, then it'll look suspicious because her appeal is in the system."

Roman then snapped his fingers as he'd come up with the perfect idea. "Boss let me kill Orton I'll bury his body in the desert nobody will ever know he's there" Roman pleaded.

"It's not worth the risk think about it, he goes missing just as an appeal is going through it'll look suspicious. He's got to be in contact with the lawyer so we'd have to kill him no it's not worth the hassle" Stone Cold sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Convince him to drop it pay him if you need to bottom line he's to be kept alive for now killing is always a last resort, you're a smart man think of something that's why I pay you" Stone Cold cunningly said. Before laughing "well in this situation killing is almost certainly a last resort."

"Actually you don't pay me the state of Arizona does" Roman joked.

Stone Cold rolled his eyes in annoyance, "this is no time for levity"

"Fine I'll do it tomorrow morning" Roman said as he left the office.

Brie was laying in her cell the following day. After Randy had returned her to her cell the previous day she couldn't stop thinking about him about how every touch made her feel loved and wanted and how one day just maybe one day she would be able to thank Randy properly if she ever did get out. Brie was now starting to worry as she looked at her tanned stomach. "I really want a baby but I can't get pregnant now" Brie said biting her lip and she assumed asking for a morning after pill would be out of the question but her thoughts were interrupted as Randy then paid her a visit.

"Morning beautiful" Randy smiled. As soon as Brie saw him she jumped off her bunk and went to him happily and with a smile on her face. "Brie this is important I need you to take this" Randy said.

Brie looked confused as he handed her a little pink pill "what is it?" Brie asked.

"It's the morning after pill can't risk you getting pregnant" Randy sighed.

"Look Randy what we did last night we gotta talk about it. It was special it was so romantic but thank you I really need this pill" Brie softly spoke as she took the pill.

Randy let out a little laugh "there's nothing to talk about we had sex that's all and I can't risk you getting pregnant" Randy sighed as he knew Brie getting pregnant would open another can of worms. "Look have you swallowed that pill?" Randy begged.

Brie nodded and opened her mouth to prove it. "Wait I don't understand Randy I gave myself to you I gave you my body and you just used me. I thought you wasn't like that we had sex it was special so yes I think we do have to talk about it" Brie snapped.

Randy just laughed "I'm sorry Brie maybe it was special I'm just stressed, I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork I'm still being tailed in fact it was special" Randy said with a smile. Randy still had no clue as to who was following him. He'd thought about getting the police involved but that was a no go idea because if they were involved then, they'd find out Randy was helping Brie and then the chances where Brie would be transferred to another prison in another state.

"Can I go get some breakfast now?" Brie asked as she was surprisingly hungry.

"Come on" Randy smiled.

Brie soon got to the canteen and then both herself and Randy went their separate ways. Brie went to join Sasha whilst Randy went back to his office.

"Bout time you showed up you OK?" Dolph asked as he could tell by the way Randy looked that something was up.

"Stressed from all that paper work" Randy replied whilst he adjusted Dolphs hat.

"What about your little hobby?" Dolph asked in a low voice he used the term hobby to describe Randy helping Brie just in case anybody overheard as a few office doors where open.

"Complete hell" Randy sternly replied.

"Look it's obvious no matter what I say you're still going to help her however, if you need to go and play private detective then I'm more than happy to cover your shifts lord knows I need the extra cash" Dolph smiled patting Randy on the shoulder as they entered the staff kitchen. "Hey how'd you get that scratch?" Dolph asked pointing to some small scratches on Randy's neck. "Come on then, Randy tell me" Dolph pleaded.

"Yer Randy tell us we're all friends here." Roman smirked as he was sat at a table before he came up to Randy.

Randy looked at Dolph then looked to Roman. "Actually if I recall me and Dolph are friends but he's not friends with you and neither am I" Randy spat back.

"Look Randy I get it you were screwing a girl and she clawed your neck it happens to us all. Let me guess you were at a bar last night and she was drunk or maybe just maybe it was a hooker" Roman laughed.

"You're sick in the head" Randy angrily said.

"Oh wait no if you've got paperwork to do you'll hardly be able to do any of what I've just said. You fucked an inmate didn't you let me guess you were doing Brie wasn't you. So I guess that's why you didn't want me with her but to be fair she does have a good body and it's perfect for taking her doggystyle" Roman smirked he could tell Randy was starting to get more and more angry.

"I warned you when you tried to rape her the first time stay away from her" Randy shouted squiring up to Roman. "Fine she ain't worth it anyway and besides I don't want your sloppy leftovers" Roman barked before walking away.

"I hope I'm wrong but is there any truth to what that bastards just said?" Dolph asked. "Are-are you sleeping with Brie dude your not are you? Your supposed to be better than that" Dolph angrily said. Randy didn't even have to answer as the look on his face gave it away. "You lecture everyone not to but then you go and do the complete opposite your a hypocrite you know that!" Dolph shouted.

"Dolph there's a big difference between me and that slime ball Reigns one if Brie didn't want it I wouldn't have done it and two I-I love her!" Randy shouted now only just realising what he'd said.

"Oh my god your falling in love with an inmate is that possibly why your being followed? Maybe just maybe it's her boyfriend or husband that's following you" Dolph shouted in shock.

"No she's single well she was single before she came here, look Dolph I still have no idea why I'm being followed just do me a favour and get on with your work" Randy shouted before walking off.

Roman moaned as Trish pleasured him. "Did I ever tell you that your my favourite blonde?"

"Did I ever tell you that your my favourite Samoan" Trish winked as she lay on top of Roman.

"Listen can you do me a really big favour?" Roman puffed.

"Whatever my 'big' Samoan wants I'll do" Trish smiled as she moved her hands over herself.

"Do you remember that cheap slapper who was always looking at me the one who's friends with Sasha Banks" Roman asked. "Well when you were locked up in solitary she pulled me to her cell and was striping off saying she wanted me all to herself and that blonde bimbo can't have me" Roman said with a grin.

"I'll get her for you baby your so smart and handsome your mine she'll be sorry" Trish smiled as she passionately kissed Roman.

Roman was now grinning from ear to ear. He didn't care what the warden said about killing. The way Roman saw it was simple if Brie was killed, then that would answer all their prayers. The prison had been like a powder keg waiting to explode and with a little intimidation of the inmates and a few edited and lost reports that would soon deal with internal affairs.


	13. Chapter 13

About three months later Randy received a phone call from Jim Ross.

"Morning Randy it is me Jim listen now I can't talk long but Bries appeals gone through." Jim spoke in his normal manner.

Randy smiled at hearing this news "that's great news Jim but you said it would only be one or two weeks for it to go through, it's been three months" Randy said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry about that Randy there was a delay in the system anyway how's Brie holding up?" Jim asked.

"If I'm going to be honest she's doing well she's been drawing a lot I think she's trying to keep her mind occupied so what happens next?" Randy asked as he sipped a coffee.

"The appeal goes to a panel of three judges for review and if two of the three judges agree, then all the evidence gets retested and witness interviewed. Also something that will help Brie will be the dancer who you met and the sister do you think either of them will testify?" Jim sighed. Both men knew that if Brie was to have any chance of her appeal working then Summer Rae or Nikki would be the key to winning one testifying would be good but if both where to testify then that would be like winning the lottery.

"I highly doubt it Jim, she was reluctant to even tell me anything and don't even say anything else about Bries sister you didn't see the look of fear in her eyes when Hunter caught her" Randy sighed as he sat in a control room before hanging up. Randy smiled as he looked at the TV screens that controlled the CCTV cameras because he could see Brie. Brie was leaving her cell to go down stairs draw however, she was totally unaware that for the past three months Trish had been watching her and waiting for the right moment to strike. Of course Brie knew Trish had been let out of solitary but she was totally unaware that Roman had and was still telling Trish all sorts of lies about her. Trish planned to strike soon but she wanted to send out a message to all the other girls that Roman was hers and nobody else's.

Sometime later and Randy was with Batista and they were chilling out in the small staff cafeteria drinking a coffee and eating their lunch. Randy was still on edge he'd still been followed and he still had no clues as to who was following him, but he wasn't sure why whoever was following him didn't try anything else. Randy wanted to tell Jim that he was being followed but Randy's gut feeling was that Jim was also being tailed and if that was the case, then Jim might not want anything to do with him or Brie.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Batista frustratingly asked throwing a paper ball at Randy's head.

"What? Sorry I'm just, I'm just really tired what were you saying?" Randy sighed.

"Me and Dolph where talking last night and he told me well surprising things" Batista casually said as he raised an eyebrow.

Randy just lent back in his chair "go on what did big mouth tell you?" Randy casually asked.

"Well he only told me because he cares about you he told me three months you and an inmate had sex and you were paying for her appeal. Of course I told him I didn't believe him but looking at your face I guess it's true" Batista sadly said. "Look Randy your are a total idiot sex with an inmate is more Romans style and" Batista was about to continue but was abruptly cut off by Randy.

"Correction there Roman is a rapist when me and Brie had sex we both wanted it and the only reason I'm paying for her appeal is because I love her" Randy quickly shouted.

Brie hadn't spoken to Sasha or Rosa for the whole the day since they had an extremely big argument in their cell. Brie was angry because when she bumped into Randy he had told her it could possibly be a year before her appeal would even get to the courts. It was now the prisoners dinner time and even though she wasn't speaking to Sasha she would still sit at her table.

"Hey watch it you stupid bitch!" Trish screamed as she deliberately barged into Brie.

Brie just looked and carried on walking as Trish smiled knowing it would soon be time to get revenge on her. Brie carried on walking to her table she saw Sasha sitting there.

"Hey Brie look I'm sorry I got mad at you please can we ibe friends again?" Sasha begged with huge sad eyes.

Brie could only smile and laugh at the way Sasha was acting before reaching out and giving her a hug.

"Do you think your clever, dropping your panties for him forcing my baby into your cell your nothing but a slut Brie!" Trish screamed as she came back pushing Brie.

As Sasha was about to confront Trish Brie immediately stepped in front of her as this was the moment she'd been waiting for. "You know what Trish I wouldn't go near Roman even if he was the last man on earth but please by all means if you want to keep screwing a rapist, then go ahead nobody's stopping you" Brie shouted back as she pushed Trish.

Suddenly out of no were Brie felt a sharp pain in her side as Brie looked down she saw that the lower right side of her prison t-shirt was turning red. Brie cried out in shock as she saw a large homemade prison knife wedged deep inside her "you've knifed me?" Brie cried before clasping to the floor. As Brie lay bleeding on the floor she saw she heard Sasha screaming.

"Girls it's time come on!" Sasha screamed as she got up and threw a punch at Trish.

Suddenly the prison cafeteria erupted into violence as the long awaited gang war started. It was now practically a free for all as the four correctional officers that were guarding the cafeteria were practically running for the exits as they were outnumbered by nearly two hundred inmates. As the inmates were rioting a siren sounded throughout the prison. The guards that were in the cafeteria could only watch as the inmates took over the cafeteria. They watched as Sasha and Rosa were fighting with Trish and Lita, despite not having any weapons with them Sasha and Rosa were giving as good as they got.

"What the fuck is going on? Randy roared as he arrived on scene.

Quickly Randy was debriefed and suddenly started to panic as he was told Brie was the knifing victim. Randy was panicking but he was doing his best to hide it. "Right here's what we're going to do" Randy ordered as he explained his plan. Not long later and Randy and his ten men were dressed from head to toe in heavy black riot gear.

"Open the door" Randy called.

Suddenly Randy and his men walked into the cafeteria. They arranged themselves into a circle when they walked in and used their riot shields to deflect any projectiles that were being thrown. Randy and his team were also spraying pepper spray at any inmates that came near them. The team also knew they had eyes in the sky by way of the guard towers who had shotguns trained on them and were prepared to fire non lethal rubber bullets at any inmate who attempted to go near the extraction team. As soon as they got to Brie the team opened the circle so Randy could step out and grab Brie's T-shirt. Once Randy had it he then dragged Brie back into the circle the team then made their way out of the cafeteria while leaving behind a trail of Bries blood on the floor.

"Control we have a knifing get the prison ambulance ready and get the riot control team here this riots too dangerous for us to control and make it ASAP" Dolph shouted into his radio.

By now Brie was being placed onto of a plastic riot that was going to be used as a makeshift stretcher.

"Stay awake for me Brie there's a good girl helps on the way" Randy cried trying to keep Brie awake. Brie drifted in and out of consciousness before finally slipping fully unconscious.

"Oh shit no no Brie stay awake" Randy was now shouting. "Dolph we need to get to that fucking ambulance now I can't get a pulse!" Randy cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Sometime later and Brie had been placed in a private room at a local hospital in Scottsdale. Brie was unconscious and had all sorts of various tubes and wires connected to her arms. Randy sat next to Bries bedside he sat there just staring at Brie and all the wires and tubes that were connected to her and was pondering what each one did. He watched Brie's heart monitor steadily beeping away Randy wasn't a doctor and he wasn't going to guess what the various colours meant, the only colour he could actually recognise was the green that monitored Brie's heart rate and that was only because of medical shows. Randy breathed deeply he couldn't believe that he'd nearly lost her it was only thanks to the prison having their own private ambulance and a twenty four hour nursing team that probably saved her life. Brie had not long come out of surgery and the surgeon after much persuasion spoke to Randy about her. While in surgery Bries heart had stopped twice while the surgeon battled to save Brie's badly knifed liver. Luckily the surgeon had informed Randy that they'd managed to remove the knife and stop the bleeding the only real damage that was done was her artery being hit that resulted in heavy blood loss other than that Brie was extremely lucky. Randy wasn't a religious man but he was sure something was looking out for Brie whether that was indeed a god or if it was just look but everything that he and Brie had been through up until this point was just amazing.

"Brie I know you can hear me, just please wake up I need you" Randy quietly spoke as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"You do know boss your shift ended three hours ago why not go home and get some sleep" Dolph smiled as he came into the private room.

Randy just dully looked at Dolph "I know I could but I'm staying" Randy dully spoke.

"Look your shifts finished you ain't gonna get paid overtime because of that ban the bloody Unions put in to force and it's not like she can go anywhere she's handcuffed to the bed and the doors lockable" Dolph replied.

"Like I give a fuck about overtime Dolph, if I go home now I'm only gonna keep thinking about her" Randy angrily spat as he never took his eyes off Brie. "Listen Dolph go grab a bite to eat I bet you haven't had anything to eat yet?" Randy asked trying to smile he knew there was no point in getting angry as Dolph in away was just trying to ease the tension.

Dolph could tell Randy wanted to just be left alone with this woman. "Your right I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast, you want me to bring you anything back?" Dolph asked as he made his way to the door.

"Just a coffee cheers" Randy replied before Dolph left.

Randy was left sitting next to Bries bedside rubbing her hand. After about ten minutes, Brie let out a slight moan as she started to wake up. "Brie, it's ok stay there I'm going to get a nurse" Randy softly spoke. As Randy got to the door he saw a nurse was already coming to check on Brie as Brie was waking up she felt utterly confused as she regained her awareness she saw a young blonde haired nurse standing next to her and she also saw Randy standing on the other side of her.

"Wh-where am I?" Brie groggily asked.

"It's OK you're in hospital" Randy quickly replied still rubbing Bries hand. "Hos- hospital why?" Brie asked still confused. Once the nurse had finished checking Brie she quickly left leaving Randy to explain what happened.

"You were stabbed by Trish she got you in the liver, but don't worry Trish is getting moved to cell block E their locked up twenty three hours a day there and then eventually she'll be sent to a prison somewhere on the East Coast and you can rest assured Lita will be getting the exactly the same treatment" Randy lovingly explained as Brie had tears trickling down her face. Brie weakly pushed her blankets down and pulled her hospital gown up to reveal a large adhesive plaster attached to the side of her.

"I want my mom" Brie weakly cried.

Randy then walked to the door smiling. "I can fix that" Randy spoke as he waved to someone down the corridor.

Suddenly a fair haired woman came walking though the door. "Hey there Brie" the woman warmly spoke with love in her voice. The woman who was much older than Brie placed her coat on a chair walked over to her. "I'm so so sorry Brie" the woman cried. The woman was Brie's mother Kathy Bella both mother and daughter tightly held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you mom" Brie cried as she held her mom.

Thanks to Randy funding Brie's appeal he'd visited Kathy in Scottsdale although Brie vaguely knew why. Randy had managed to convince Kathy that Brie was innocent and to try and reconcile a broken relationship. Randy could feel himself welling up inside at the lovely scene that was unfolding in front of him Randy grabbed another chair and sat next to Brie. "I guess I should start talking" Randy smiled as he took Brie's hand. "Brie when I went to see your mom a few months back I managed to convince her that you were set up and that I was funding your appeal and when you get out she wants to make a fresh start" Randy smiled.

"Thank you Randy your such a gentleman for what you are doing for my daughter" Kathy warmly smiled as she held Brie's hand.

"I just wish Nikki was here" Brie quietly spoke.

Both Randy and Kathy looked at each other as neither of them knew what to say at Brie's sudden comments so Kathy quickly changed the subject. Randy decided that Brie and Kathy should have some alone time so he stood outside and talked to a nurse that he knew from a few years ago after all the mother and daughter did have a lot of catching up to do. Two hours had passed and Kathy was getting ready to go, but she promised to visit every day whilst Brie was in hospital.

"Why did Trish stab me?" Brie asked whilst she looked at her wound.

"I can't prove it but I know it was Roman that caused it he must have convinced Trish to attack you" Randy explained.

"But why would he do that?" Brie asked in utter confusion.

"He does it all the time before you came here Roman was sleeping with a girl called Emma anyway after a few months he got board of her and decide he was going to use Trish" Randy explained.

"I-I, I don't understand" Brie commented.

Randy just rolled his "when he gets board of the girl he's screwing he gets her to cause trouble with his next victim" Randy slowly said to Brie who was now only coming to terms with what Randy meant.

"So I'm going to be his next victim?" Brie asked.

Randy scratched his head "possibly not I've told him if he goes anywhere near you I'll kill him, but Roman does get his girls to send warnings" Randy shivered as he spoke those final words.

"Why would he send a warning" Brie asked with her hand on her stomach.

Randy bit his lip as he looked at Brie."Two reasons because he's found out I love you or he's worried about your trial but I don't see why he'd be that bothered by it." By this point Brie was smiling from ear to ear. "What why are you smiling?" Randy asked.

"Didn't you hear what you just said, you said you loved me" Brie smiled.

This time it was Randy's turn to blush "I didn't say that" Randy quietly smiled this caused Brie to playfully slap Randy's hand.

"Lieutenant Randy Orton you totally did say you love me and just so you know I love you to" Brie smiled.

This immediately caused Randy to lean in and gently give Brie a kiss on the cheek.

"Your former dancer was stabbed" Stone Cold bluntly spoke over the phone to Stephanie McMahon Helmsley.

"If you've killed her then I'd suggest you and that idiot guard better book one way tickets out of Arizona!" Stephanie roared.

Stone Cold laughed as he poured himself a Scotch whiskey. "Calm your tits sweetie she's very much alive"

"Don't you dare my husband and I have far too much to fucking lose if you can't do your fucking jobs properly!" Stephanie roared. "Hopefully your guard will take the hint now to drop the case because your going to have a problem if he doesn't" Stephanie coldly warned as she counted a stack of money.

"Look don't worry one of my most trusted guards is taking care of it" Stone Cold quickly replied.

Stephanie who was at the strip club which was currently closed rolled her eyes at such a stupid remark. "Just so we're on the same wavelength if your so called most trusted guard can't stop him we'll use some of our men to take care of that Randy we've been watching him for months now." Stephanie coldly warned.

"Oh just so you know if we go down we're taking you down with us and everyone that works for you" Stephanie warned before slamming the phone down. "Fearless come here!" Stephanie roared at Nikki who had just passed her office. Nikki reluctantly walked over only to receive a hard punch in the mouth from Stephanie. Stephanie was annoyed at Stone Cold and the way he was handling everything and Nikki was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	15. Chapter 15

Brie was kept in hospital for a further three weeks and in that time she and Randy hadn't even bothered talking about her appeal as she was simply enjoying what little time she had with her mom and Randy. Kathy had not long left and Randy and Brie were now left a lone.

"Oh nearly forgot to say you won't be going back to your cell you will be in the medical wing for a while" Randy smiled as he placed a hand on Brie. "But don't worry inmates are never left alone so you don't have to worry about Roman or anybody trying to bother you" Randy reassuringly said.

"And you can come and see me whenever you like" Brie playful laughed as she placed her hand on top of Randy's. "Randy I know something's wrong what is it?" Brie pleaded. Bries heart was racing now she could tell just by looking at Randy that something was wrong.

"It's Roman" Randy started but now it was Bries turn to cut Randy off mid sentence.

"You are better and more decent than that pig ever will be" Brie spat with venom in her voice.

"It's not that look call me crazy but I think somehow I think Roman ordered the attack some how Roman is certainly mixed up in this" Randy worryingly stated.

"I-I don't understand how'd you even come up with that idea you said Roman uses people" Brie cried.

"A couple of months ago Roman figured out we had sex and a few later the woman he's sleeping stabs you any other time I'd have shrugged it off but just as your appeal is going through it seems to coincidental I need to get to the bottom of it and fast" Randy sighed as he looked at Brie.

"But how? The appeal doesn't affect him" Brie cried.

Randy cried clicking his finger. "That dancer Summer I've got more questions that need answers and chances are, she'll be able to help but I can't find her do you know her address?" Randy quickly asked.

"Honestly I don't know we never really close we and chances are Summer was just her working name" Brie bit her lip hard as she answered. "Oh wait my phone!" Brie cried to Randy.

"Your phone?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Yes my phone it's got Summers number in it I had it when I was arrested" Brie smiled.

"If that's the case it'll be in storage" Randy smiled.

"Can you get it?" Brie asked happily.

Randy nodded "yes I can get it no problem, Brie your a genius I could kiss you" Randy warmly smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for" Brie smiled licking her lips as Randy gently kissed her.

A couple of hours later and Brie was being led down a side exit which had a waiting police car parked outside. Randy being the gentleman that he was made sure that Brie wasn't going to have to be humiliated by having to leave the hospital via the front entrance. As Brie got outside she felt a warm afternoon breeze to Brie it refreshing and lovely compared to the prison. Brie climbed into the back of the low police car and Randy jumped up front with the police officer. As the car started its long journey back to the prison Brie felt sleepy so she decided to have a sleep. It was not long until Brie got back to the prison when she felt Randy shaking her awake. As Brie woke she saw Dolph standing next to Randy.

"Come Brie were here" Randy smiled as he helped Brie out.

Brie was a bit groggy but soon realised where she was.

"Dolph I'll take her back" Randy smiled as he and Brie walked off Dolph knew better than to argue.

Instead Brie suddenly stopped him "my phone" Brie whispered.

Randy clicked his finger "Dolph take Brie to the medical wing I need to get something."

Dolph smiled at Randy as it was obvious that he was up to something but he wasn't entirely sure and in away he didn't want to know. So, he quickly walked Brie to the medical wing.

Randy was now in the long-term prisoner storage area and was signing himself in. It wasn't going to be a difficult task for Randy to find Brie's items as he knew what Brie's prison number was. Randy smiled as he pulled a box out containing Brie's items. It was a sad image as the only personal belongings that Brie had brought to the jail with her was just a cellphone and a handbag. Randy took Brie's phone and slipped it into his pocket and placed the purse back into the box. Hopefully nobody would notice that the cellphone had gone missing but then again why should they as this part of storage was for prisoners who were serving very long prison sentences.

Randy was soon sat at home fiddling with Brie's cellphone he found Summer Rae's phone number. Various questions were racing though Randy's head like what was he going to ask Summer, how was he going to get her to help him Randy wasn't sure what he was going to do but before he realised what he was doing he'd already pressed the dial button.

"Hello?" Summer asked.

"Hi am I speaking to Summer?" Randy softly and nervously spoke.

"You are but if this is a call saying I've been in an accident in the past five years or if you're trying to sell me stuff I'm not interested!" Summer warned as she fixed her red stocking.

"No Summer don't hang up" Randy pleaded. "We spoke a few months back in the restaurant" Randy quickly spoke.

Summers eyes were nearly shooting out of her head as she instantly recognised the voice. Summer got up and walked to the storage room for a little privacy. "Are you for fucking real I told you I'm dead if I speak to you!" Summer worryingly spoke.

"I'm being followed," Randy finally admitted. "Every day and every night since I first spoke to you. Brie was stabbed by another prisoner and I'm sure another guard ordered it. She's alive but she barely made it out. Listen I don't think it's a case of if Brie gets attacked again but when time is running out Summer I need your help!" Randy pleaded.

She was silent for a long moment. "I don't know," she muttered. "If anyone finds out…"

"Just tell me over the phone," he said. "Call me when you get home."

"But once you start investigating everything, they'll know someone told!" she exclaimed. "And I'm one of the only ones who knows the whole story. It won't take them long to find out who talked!"

"Then I'll protect you from them," he assured her before he could even think about what exactly it was that he was offering. "You can stay at my apartment."

"You can't even protect Brie, how will you protect me?" she spat.

That one stung him right to the core. She was right, he couldn't protect Brie. That's why she was lying in the medical wing right now recovering from a vicious stab wound. That was his fault and anything that happened to either of these young women from now on was going to be his fault too… But he had to figure something out. "Think about it," he replied finally. "Lana was killed for knowing too much wasn't she? And Brie was just around to take the fall. How much longer before something like that happens again? When you wind up dead in the parking lot for knowing too much, or being a scapegoat like Brie and going to prison for 25 or 30 years or even the rest of your life?"

It was Summers turn to be silent now. "How will you get me to where you live then?" she whispered. "You said you're being followed so then they'll see you if you pick me up!"

He sighed closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to think. "Take a bus" he answered. "Wear a jacket with a hood. They aren't following you so when you come into my building you'll just look like any other girl coming home. You probably won't be able to leave after that though so make sure you have everything you need."

"I've only met you once," she said nervously. "Now I'm just supposed to trust you have my best interests at heart and come to stay with you? What if I'm putting myself into an even worse situation?"

"I don't know what to tell you Summer," he replied. "You're right, you have no reason to trust me accept to just go based off what I've told you. You can either believe me that I'm trying to help Brie out and by extension you, or not. But I do think the longer you stay there, the more danger you're in."

There was another long pause. "OK fine where do you live?" Summer asked as Randy gave her his address before hanging up. Suddenly Summer turned around and received the fright of her life as she saw Nikki standing in the corner of the room crying. As Summer moved to Nikki she saw that Nikki had another black eye and a busted lip. "How much did you hear?" Summer asked.

"All of it are you helping my sister?" Nikki asked. "If you are I want to help" Nikki softly spoke.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"I'm sick of working here I'm in constant fear for my life and well I don't like the fact that Hunter and Stephanie thinking they can use me as a punch bag" Nikki timidly spoke as she pointed to her injuries. "Plus with my out calls as well as working here I've saved enough money so I can go back to school so I can get a proper job" Nikki said as she confided in Summer.

"Fine we'll go pack a bag each and head up to Glendale" Summer reluctantly spoke.

Meanwhile in the manages office Stephane was typing was busy explaining to Triple H about Brie's stabbing. Triple H sat there smugly as Stephanie explained.

"Well the only good thing is she's alive" Triple H sighed.

"I know if she died then we'd have a lot of people to deal with" Stephanie spoke as she kissed Hunter. The main reason Stephanie wanted Brie alive was because of the fact that herself and her husband would have a lot of money to pay out in the form of bribes and to make people go missing.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK sorry for the delay in posting every chapter going forward may take a little longer to post, basicly a majority of the previous chapters had already been wrote so it was just a case of adding/removing bits but now all chapters are being wrote fresh**

 _"_ _I don't care deal with it or I'll get someone else to!" Triple H shouted into his phone as he walked into a room on the second floor of the strip club._

" _Problem boss?" A man called Dean Ambrose asked as he played around on his phone._

" _Your damn right there's a problem, two of the girls are gone" Triple H angrily spoke._

 _Dean shrugged his shoulders at hearing something that didn't really affect him. "Well to be honest your girls don't really stay that long you remember about four years ago you lost six of them in the space of three days they're always going and coming back."_

 _Triple H rolled his eyes at Deans dumbness. "Ordinarily I'd agree with you Dean however, these two girls are important because it's Summer Rae and Nikki Bella!" Triple H shouted._

" _Oh crap that's all we need, are you sure they've left and not just Oh I don't know decided to skip a couple of shifts?" Dean suggested as he stretched his arms._

" _It had crossed my mind but it's been two days and neither of them are answering their phones. Just to be safe Stephanie posed as Nikki's aunt so she could look around her apartment" Triple H explained. "From what Stephanie told me it looks like it was a last minute thing there's still plenty of clothing and mail at her apartment and she still had lots of other belongs there" Triple H said._

 _Dean suddenly felt his phone vibrate then looked at his boss. "Erm boss the guys want to know how long we are to keep following that prison guard for only they're getting really board."_

 _Triple let out a little laugh that could send chills down even a hard mans spine. "Oh so yourself, Kurt and Seth are bored are you then fine I've got a new assignment" Triple H spoke as he pulled a gun with a silencer attached to it. "I want Nikki brought back to one of our safe houses and I mean alive she's the biggest threat considering we put her sister in prison and I want to see that look of fear and desperation in her eyes when she realises what I've got planned for her" Triple H sadistically smiled as he handed Dean the gun._

" _What about Summer?" Dean asked._

" _If she won't come with you willingly then that's where that gun comes in either way their both going to pay for knowing to much and I mean they will suffer for it" Triple H warned._

 _Dean instantly knew that Triple H meant that Summer was to be killed if she caused any trouble."It might seem stupid but shouldn't we have you know bumped them off months ago?" Dean questioned._

 _Triple H sighed to himself at the awkward questions. "Summer I couldn't touch because her dad works in the office mayors office and that's worked in our favour for the most part, I made a gentleman's agreement with him I look after Summer and he pulls favours for us but both Summer and her dad have outgrown their uses. When it comes to Nikki shes worked for me since she was eighteen and she's became my biggest earner but a new girl called Candy recently started and she's making even more money for me go on get back to the others Oh and Dean don't let me down" Triple H warned._

 _With that Dean took the gun and left. "Yo Seth it's me" Dean said as he dialled his friends._

" _About time your sorry ass phoned where are you?" Seth asked._

" _At the club and before you ask no I wasn't getting a lap dance I was with the boss" Dean replied. "Get your asses backdown to the club he's got a new job for us" Dean spoke as he lit a cigarette and stood by an open window._

" _What about that guard? Only Steph said-" Seth replied._

" _Doesn't matter what Stephanie said, this order comes from Triple H we've got bigger fishes to fry so just drive back down to the club pick me up and I'll explain everything" Dean replied._

" _OK whatever you say man see you soon" Seth replied before hanging up._

Two more days had passed and Brie was finally but sadly being discharged from the medical wing. Brie had enjoyed being in the medical area of the prison she felt safe in the knowledge that no other inmates or especially Roman could get to her. Randy had visited her nearly every single day she was in there but he had warned her to make sure she went nowhere on her own if she wanted a show, then get Sasha or one of her girls to go with her if she wanted to go on the yard, then go with someone until Randy knew why Brie was being targeted by Roman he didn't want to take any chances with Brie and her safety. Even though she was discharged Brie was waiting for a guard to take her back to the wing but to her surprise Randy walked in. "Hey" Brie smiled.

"Hey beautiful I can't stay long because there's a big staff briefing but I hear you're going back to your cell today" Randy smiled.

"I sure am, speaking of places have you spoken to you know who?" Brie asked referring to Summer Rae.

Randy nodded before lowering his voice. "She left two days ago don't worry Summer phoned me and she's got some business to take care off before she comes" Randy explained as he looked at Brie who was sat nervously. "Oh yes I nearly forgot that car I said was following me it's stopped gone" a relived Randy smiled.

"That's great and all but why would it randomly stop it doesn't make sense?" Brie questioned.

"Don't worry it's stopped and even if I am still being tailed it won't affect Summer because she'll look like she lives in the apartment block" Randy spoke before kissing Brie's head and then disappearing.

Brie was soon discharged from the medical wing and was being escorted back to her original cell. Brie walked into her cell and smiled as she saw Sasha standing next to the sink getting washed. "Hey I'm back" Brie smiled before getting blasted with hot air.

"And you will soon wish you were back in medical" Sasha replied as she took her top off.

"You do know we have showers to get washed with?" Brie questioned as she felt the heat in her cell.

"Yes well ever since you were stabbed and that riot started the whole prison has been on lockdown and there are two annoying sides to that one is we can only get showered every seventy two hours and that bastard of a warden has turned the air con off so it's like a fucking oven in everyone's cell" Sasha said as she dried herself. "I'm sorry Brie I just hate these stupid lockdowns, welcome back I've missed you" Sasha warmly smiled.

"Thanks Sasha I've missed you too" Brie replied. Brie was now thinking to herself that's all she need was to be on lockdown especially when she needed to get out and see Randy because the chances of him coming to the wing during lockdown would be slim.

"You OK only you seem tense?" Sasha asked.

"I'm fine" Brie said to a confused Sasha.

"You sure only you seem tense?" Sasha worryingly asked.

"I'm fine I'm just getting used to being back here" Brie worryingly said.

"Well if you ever want to talk then I'm here for you" Sasha said as Brie desperately looked out for Randy.

Randy's shift had soon finished and he was on his way home. Randy was taking various left and right turns on his way home just in case he was still being followed, the more he thought about it the more he thought that whoever was following him might have switched cars so he kept and eye out for anything that might be flowing him. Thankfully though he soon realised his mind was over reacting as there was no sign of any cars following him Randy then knew it was nothing but a waiting game to see if Summer Rae would keep her word and actually turn up. Randy looked at the clock nine-thirty pm and there was no sign of Summer. Randy wasn't sure if he should be concerned about Summer not showing up or if something more sinister might have happened. Suddenly Randy's phone burst into life. "Hello?" Randy spoke quickly.

"Hey it's me can you buzz me in?" Summer Rae nervously spoke as a few passers-by walked past.

Hearing Summer Rae's Californian accent made Randy breve the biggest sigh of relieve. "Sure floor twelve, door number 121" Randy replied. Randy then waited only a few moments before he heard a knock at the door and he practically went running to it. When he opened it he saw Summer standing there in a baby blue hoodie a light blue t-shirt UGG boots and black leggings and a leather jacket. "Hey erm come in" Randy nervously spoke.

"Actually I erm have a friend with me" Summer said as a lock of hair fell over her face.

"You double crossing little-" Randy started but stopped as he saw Summer motioning for her friend to step around the corner by now Randy was expecting a bullet to go straight through his skull but his mouth dropped when he saw Brie's twin sister Nikki Bella or Fearless as she was known as at the strip club standing there with her bags and the black eye and busted lip. "Wh-what happened?" Randy asked.

"I've had worse but I want my sister back" Nikki quietly stated as she moved nervously towards Summer.

Randy hadn't been expecting this at all he knew Summer Rae was coming but having Nikki here as well was more or less a complete game changer. "Come on in before somebody sees you" Randy ordered as Nikki reluctantly followed Summer in. Both women walked through to Randy's lounge and were almost shocked at how clean and tidy it was considering Randy lived on his own.

"That business I said I had to take care off" Summer started. "Well Nikki was that business and she's wanting to start a new life for herself" Summer explained as she held a gym bag.

"Well as long as she's helping Brie that's all that matters" Randy said as he watched Nikki standing next to his kitchen table. Randy wasn't sure what to make of Nikki as this once confident woman was now like a scared child.

There was a tense moment of silence in the room as all three people didn't really know what to say to each other. It was a combination of fear and the unknown as well as not actually knowing each other but it was Summer that broke the ice. "So will me and Nikki be sharing a room?" Summer nervously asked.

Randy rubbed his head as he hadn't expected to have Nikki staying. "Summer you can stay in the guest bedroom and Nikki can use my bedroom I'll change the bed sheets" Randy spoke as he walked Summer to his spare bedroom. "Give me sometime with Nikki" Randy ordered before walking back to Nikki.

"Thanks for doing this" Nikki softly spoke as she watched Randy pull a first aid kit out of a kitchen cupboard.

"It's OK look sit down and I'll disinfect that cut" Randy sighed as he watched Nikki reluctantly walk over. Randy then washed his hands and then began to wash Nikki's cut. Randy ripped a piece of cotton and began spraying it with disinfectant. Looking at Nikki without all her makeup she was actually a very attractive young lady. "Thank you for doing this it means a lot to Brie" Randy spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Nikki asked as she winced from the stinging of the disinfectant.

"Out of all the inmates in your prison why are you helping Brie? Do you like her as in more than a friendly way?" Nikki asked.

Randy was finding it hard to answer as Nikki was looking him square in the eye. "It's complicated I erm well yes I like your sister but I only ever planned to just get her out of prison but as times gone on I've well sort of started to like her more" Randy confessed.

"Ouch!" Nikki cried suddenly cried as the stinging from her cut got slightly worse.

"Sorry, it's nearly done" Randy spoke.

"It's OK, what's going to happen now that I've decided to help?" Nikki asked.

Randy sighed to himself. "Well I'll inform Jim when I speak to him he will be coming around to get Summers statement tomorrow" Randy gruffly replied as he finished tending to Nikki's cut.

"Is my little black book going to be of any help?" Nikki randomly asked.

"Your little black book?" Randy questioned as he wasn't sure what Nikki was on about.

"It's got the names of people who I make outcalls to, no sorry I mean made outcalls to when I worked at the strip club, bottom line is this most of the people in that book are just sad lonely guys who paid me for sex but there's a few who are linked to Triple H and Stephanie" Nikki explained. "Is it if I get a shower?" Nikki softly questioned as she wanted to change the subject.

"Sure it's just on the right there's fresh towels in there" Randy smiled as he watched Nikki walk off. Randy was getting the feeling that Nikki had been through a lot while working at the strip club as he remembered when he first saw her at the strip club she had quiet the bubbly attitude but now it was all but gone and in its place stood this empty shell of a woman.

Moments later and Summer Rae had unpacked and was making her out of her guest bedroom in a oversized grey t-shirt that she'd often use as a nightie.

"Thanks again for doing this" Randy spoke.

"It's OK I can't wait for it to be over though so we can all just go back to living a normal life" Summer confessed.

"Me to" Randy sighed

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Summer asked as she realised there were only two bedrooms in the apartment.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Randy replied.

Summer shook her head at the thought. "Oh no you need a decent bed to sleep on considering your line of work I'm sure Nikki wouldn't mind bunking in with me" Summer suggested.

"It's OK seriously the couch is pretty comfy I've spent the odd night on it before" Randy joked.

"Well if your sure?" Summer asked.

"I'm sure" Randy smiled as he hand Summer a bottle of beer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Glad you guys like this, just a reminder this is a made up story**

The _following day Jim arrived at Randy's apartment to get Summer Rae's and Nikki's statements. When Jim was informed that Nikki would testifying he was extremely surprised that Nikki was there because he'd always been told that Nikki was a no go but still Jim knew it was still better than nothing. Jim was setting up a white bed sheet in front his video camera. Jim wanted to make the background look as plain as possible in case eyes that shouldn't see the tape did and they wouldn't have known where Nikki or Summer were hiding._

" _My name is Jim Ross and I am the lawyer for defendant Brianna Monique Bella currently being held at Rattlesnake corrections department, who also goes via the name Brie Bella. I am currently interviewing a witness that will testify for the defendant, please state your full name and address" Jim ordered as he sat behind the camera._

" _My full name is Stephanie Nicole Garcia Bella. My address is 15782 North Swan Road Tucson Arizona." Nikki nervously but calmly spoke._

" _Do you go by any other names?" Jim asked._

" _I often go by middle name and shorten it to Nikki" Nikki replied._

" _What is your relationship to Brie?" Jim asked._

" _Brie is my sister" Nikki replied._

" _How did Brie come to be working at the strip club?" Asked Jim._

" _I'm a waitress at Hunters Babes strip club, I also do pole and lap dancing as part of the job, Brie only started to work there because I spoke to my bosses" Nikki spoke. "My bosses are husband and wife. Their names are Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. To look at the club you'd think it was just another strip club but I know a lot more about the club that I should," Nikki spoke but rubbed her arm as she knew if this tape got in the hands of Stephanie and Triple H then she'd be a dead woman. "My bosses are criminals I'm not sure if they're connected to any sort of mafia organisations but the strip club is used to launder money. Triple H deals in contract killings, drugs, guns and smuggling basically if you need something, then Triple H can get it an example would be tickets to a baseball or a football game it may seem innocent but somebody might have been seriously hurt or blackmailed in order to get them. Another example would be if you need a passport or a whole new identity he can get forged documents but the forged ones are that good you and even professionals would never be able to tell the difference" Nikki explained. "Stephanie on the other hand deals with the prostitution side of their activities" Nikki said._

 _Jim nodded as he listened. "Were you ever paid for sex?" Jim asked._

" _I won't deny anything I was paid for sex but any money I was paid was mine to keep because I was sleeping with people in my own time I was thankfully exempt from their prostitution racket because I could earn Triple H on average two thousand a week because I'm really popular with the customers." Nikki said before biting her lip. "Triple H and Stephanie have people killed for a variety of reasons but they've never killed themselves well I've never known them to do it but they pay people to kill" Nikki spoke as she continued rubbing her arm._

" _How have you come across this information?" Jim asked._

" _When the club has been shut to the public and even when it's been open I've seen and heard things I shouldn't have and I'm not proud of it."_

" _You seem to know a lot so to back your claim up I'd like you to give me an example of either something you've seen or heard" asked Jim._

" _One day myself and a fellow dancer called Summer Rae where on our way into the club when a delivery van pulled up. I signed for a package on behalf of Triple H we needed to see him about something so it made sense to sign for it. I can't exactly remember what we needed to see him about but we went up to the second floor of the club, Triple H has two offices one on the ground floor of the club and his own private office up on the second floor" Explained Nikki. "So I was taking the package up with Summer and we noticed that door was left open a little bit and we couldn't help but listen in on a phone conversation. Triple H was speaking to a man called Stone Cold Steve Austin he's a warden at a prison. Well Stone Cold was talking about one of the strippers she was called CJ Perry but she used the name Lana when she was working. Anyway Lana saw a cash payment being delivered by one of Austin's guards. Triple H said she needed to go away now because she knew too much, but it was Austin's fault because his guard was sloppy."_

" _Please continue, is Summer Rae just a stage name?" Jim asked._

 _"No it's her real name, Summer Rae didn't like where the conversation was going so she left. I continued listing and heard Steve Austin say he would send his man to take care of Lana but Triple H would have to pick someone to set up for it. He said when whoever he chose was convicted of the murder they would be sent to the nearest facility with a maximum security block, which Austin runs. Austin said he receives a 6 figure kick back from the state when he gets a new prisoner for max, and he and Triple H could split it."_

 _"And by set up for it you mean…"_

 _"Austin wanted Triple H and Stephanie to choose someone to take the fall for Lana's murder."_

 _"Who did they end up choosing?"_

" _My sister Brie," she said softly. "Triple H and Stephanie's men lifted Brie's fingerprints off her hair brush in the dressing room to put on the knife Austin's guard used to kill Lana with and took hairs from it to put in her hand to make it look like they got into a fight."_

 _"Do you know the name of the prison guard who killed Lana?"_

 _Nikki swallowed hard. "Roman Reigns"_

 _"Nikki you and Summer know all about this so why haven't you both been killed and also how did Triple H and Stephanie find out you knew what had happened?" Jim asked skeptically._

" _Stephanie caught me snooping and dragged me into his office and I pleaded and begged for my life to be spared and promised to keep quiet even though it pains me knowing that it was going to be my sister that took the fall, as for Summer Rae she got caught because of a CCTV camera and well Summer promised to stay quiet. The main reason I was spared was because as I said I was the clubs biggest earner and if I went missing, then Triple H would lose a hell of a lot of money as for Summer being kept alive I couldn't possibly say" Nikki spoke as she began to cry._

 _"But now you've decided to speak up about his criminal activity," he pointed out. "Why?"_

 _"This is the worst thing he's ever done," she explained. "He's had people killed and covered it up but he's never framed an innocent woman before."_

 _"Then why didn't you go to the police?"_

 _"Because I'm scared of them. Triple H and Stephanie have lots of connections to people in power and they have these guys they hire… I think their names are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Kurt Angle they do a lot of bad things…" She shivered and shook her head. "I couldn't risk it. I'm in hiding right now. I'm sure they put their men after us when we didn't show up for work." She looked away again. "I'm risking my life by crossing them and if I'm caught by them then I'm already dead."_

 _Jim nodded. "Just one more thing"_

" _Why Brie?"_

 _Nikki let out a tearful laugh. "They decided to use her because she was the easiest target."_

"You know when I watched the video I got goosebumps I really don't know how Nikki or Summer Rae could cope there. Jim also interviewed Summer and she gave a near exact same account" Randy explained.

Brie sat in Randy's office and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she'd been framed for murder but to actually hear the whole story and from her own sister made Brie feel sick to her stomach. Brie didn't know what was worse whether it was the fact Nikki and Summer Rae knew that she was framed or the fact that this very prison was in on it but she knew she necessarily blame Summer and Nikki because they where just scared. Brie then suddenly got up and started to pace around the office. However, it was making Brie more terrified finding out that Roman was indeed a murderer and it also explained why Roman was targeting her. "Oh god no please no!" Brie cried as she placed her hands on her head. "That's why Roman had Trish stab me it was to send a message" Brie cried as Randy pulled her in close.

"What do mean?" Randy asked.

"It's obvious isn't it Roman can't kill or hurt me personally so he got Trish to send a message that they know your behind my appeal, that's why you were being followed. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you I'm sorry I've put your life in danger" Brie cried.

Randy cupped Brie's face and looked her squarely in her beautiful eyes. "Don't worry about it up to now nobody except for myself you, Jim, Nikki and Summer that know the truth. All this means that we're all in danger so for now all we can do is just act like normal carry on like nothing is going on hopefully they'll back off" Randy hoped.

"Then what?" Brie sniffled as Randy held her.

"We wait," he replied. "Jim has to bring Summer and Nikki's testimony to a judge. He's also trying to get orders of protection but that would just put them on the radar so for now their stuck having Netflix movie marathons in my apartment." He sighed. "All we can do is wait."

"And hope none of us are dead by then?" she couldn't help but whisper.

"Yeah but always know this Brie I'll always be there for you no matter what happens" Randy said as he rested his hand on her head.

Brie bit her lip as she'd been waiting to speak to Randy about something important but she didn't know if she should or even could so she put her thought to the back of her mind and hoped she got out before it was too late.

"God I'm fucking tired" Randy muttered as he came through the door that night at nearly 10 PM although he did pick up three boxes of pizza since the girls couldn't go out. The mountain of paperwork he was behind on because of taking time off and being at Brie's bedside in the hospital was overwhelming. He was nowhere close to getting it done and his mind was barely in a place to get through it at a reasonable pace anyway. Long after his shift was over and he was staring down at yet another incident report form he'd closed his eyes and imagined being far away from this place. Maybe back in his hometown of St. Louis in a new apartment or maybe he could take a vacation to LA and hang out on the beach for a few days get some new ink from some of the famous shops in California. In this fantasy Brie would be with him somehow. But it sounded nice. "Hey girls I've got some pizzas plain cheese, ham and pineapple and mushroom" Randy shouted. As he closed the door behind him he saw Summer and Nikki frantically searching through Nikki's bag on the couch.

"No no no…" Nikki groaned. "It's got to be here somewhere!"

"What's wrong?" Randy asked with a frown as he placed the pizzas on the kitchen table. "What are you doing? What are you looking for?"

"My insulin and needles!" she cried as she tore through the bag again.

"Insulin?" he echoed.

"I have type 2 diabetes," she explained without looking up. "I only had a small amount left so picked up my next prescription before I left. I can't find it! It's not here! I must have left it at home!" Nikki cried as she pointed to the table.

"Well settle down, settle down," he said calmly. "Can't you just call for another one at the pharmacy here? I can go pick it up for you first thing in the morning." Randy suggested. "How important is this insulin?" he asked slowly.

"Extremely important!" she cried. "I need it otherwise I'm in deep shit. We have to go back for it!" Nikki begged.

"No," he said quickly shaking his head. "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous!"

"Randy we have to," she begged.

Summer then glared at Randy. "Nikki has to inject insulin into her body otherwise she'll fall ill and she could fall into a diabetic coma"

"But what about those guys you said your bosses would probably have after you?" he pressed.

"Those 3 guys, Dean and Seth and Kurt? They're probably sitting on your place right now!"

"I know it's dangerous but I could die" she told him. "Plus I can get my little black book with the names that'll help bring down Triple H and everyone that's connected to him!"

He groaned angrily as he threw his jacket down on his kitchen table. "This is insane," he muttered. He didn't want to put them in harm's way again but it seemed like they didn't have much of a choice. After all it was at his desperate urging she was even here and needed to go get that refill in the first place. "How are we even going to get in without them seeing us?"

She looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "There's a fire escape on the side of my building," she replied. "We can get in from there. It faces an alley so if they're in the front they won't even see us."

Randy sighed heavily and stood up. "Fine I'll get changed Oh and Summer if anybody phones or knocks don't answer them." Randy ordered as he went to get changed.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy was speeding down the highway he was sure he was going twice the legal speed limit and he hadn't a clue what he'd say if he was stopped by the police for speeding. All Randy wanted to do was get down to Tucson and get out as fast as humanly possible because Tucson belonged to Triple H and Stephanie and Randy didn't have a clue as to theses to criminals had connections to.

"I'm sorry Randy please say something!" Nikki cried as she looked at Randy.

"Just don't be" Randy sighed as he saw the outskirts of the city. "If I was in your shoes, then I'd have probably done exactly the same thing, please tell me this apartment of yours is nowhere near your old club?" Randy asked.

"No it's about forty maybe forty five minutes east of the club so you won't need to drive anywhere near it" Nikki replied as she saw the outskirts of the city. Randy slowed down as he entered the city there was no point in drawing unwanted attention by way of speeding and to anybody on the street Randy's car looked just like any other car. "Up here," she replied pointing to the next stop light. "Make a left then it's the third right. The building is on the corner up there so we have to pass it and make a right into the alley." Nikki explained.

"And we won't be able to be seen from the parking lot?" he asked. "You're sure?"

"Positive," she said. "And if one of them is watching the alley then I guess our lucks run out? I mean both Summer and myself and you and Brie have all been living on borrowed time" Nikki duly asked as she crumpled in the passenger seat.

"Look we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Randy suggested because in reality he didn't know what his plan was if they were waiting. "OK I'll park back here by the dumpster." He was thankful the building was big, from this angle the parking lot was completely obscured and the car was invisible from in front of all of the big garbage containers.

"You've got a plan if one of them is in the alleyway?" Nikki asked.

"Sure I have" Randy replied as he shut off the car and they both slipped out of it closing the doors as quietly as possible. Nikki pointed up to the fire escape which began a floor above them. Frowning Randy knew what he had to do, standing beneath the ladder and offering his hands to give her a leg up. He was able to boost her up just high enough that her fingertips were able to grasp the bottom rung of the ladder. With a small grunt of effort she was able to pull herself up but as she began to climb Randy realised he had no way up. It took him a moment of glancing around the alley to spot an empty wooden crate which he dragged over under the ladder. It still left him a bit of clearance to the ladder but it gave him enough height to reach it when he jumped. He scrambled up the ladder and started following Nikki up the floors of the fire escape.

"How much higher?" he asked when he reached her.

"I'm on the 6th floor," she whispered back. "Just one more."

A few minutes later he found himself standing next to her in front of a window that looked into what he could only assume was her bedroom. It looked like the room had been torn to shreds, the mattress lifted off the bed frame and all the drawers on the dresser open with their contents strewn about. "I think you were robbed," he told her.

She shook her head. "The guys probably broke in and searched the whole apartment," she told him. "They were looking for any sign of where I might have gone don't worry I didn't leave anything that would indicate where I'd have gone."

"What about your mom?" Randy suddenly asked.

"Don't worry my mom lives in a house in Scottsdale so they'd have easily found me there if they've looked" Nikki replied.

Hearing that Nikki's mom was safe caused Randy to feel extremely relieved because dragging Nikki's and Brie's mom into all of this was the last thing anybody wanted as all the girls mom was aware of was that Randy was funding Brie's appeal and that was all that she needed to know for the time being. "OK so how do we get in?" he asked. He pointed down to the latch he could clearly see on the other side of the glass that secured the window in place. It was open less than an inch on the bottom but it was way too small for either of them to fit their hand through. "It's locked!" Randy whispered loudly.

"Hold on a second," she said. "I leave it like this on purpose." She reached into the pocket of her jacket to reveal what she'd brought along, a bent open bobby pin that was attached to a thin spool of pliable wire. She started unwinding the spool and feeding the pin in the tiny open gap. Randy watched with a slight smile on his face as she effortlessly threaded the pin up around the lock and pushed the wire up so the latch disengaged. With a smile of her own she pushed the window open.

"Where the hell did you learn how to be a cat burglar?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Meh I used to sneak in and out at night when I was a teenager," she replied.

His expression turned grim again. "Alright let's do this." He climbed inside.

"Dean" Seth muttered tiredly as he elbowed their leader who, was busy watching videos on his iPad. "Dean will you stop watching porn for five minutes."

"What?" Dean growled as he locked his iPad.

"Your phone is beeping," Seth replied. "Tell whichever bitch is texting you to go away."

Dean grumbled as he snatched his phone off the dashboard. "You're just jealous," he muttered. "My phone just keeps ringing off the hook and yours stays silent and FYI I was watching funny cat videos not porn"

"Yeah keep dreaming," Seth chuckled. "Now tell whatever girl it is to fuck off."

"You guys are idiots," Kurt snapped as he shifted around uncomfortably in the back seat. "What the hell is the point of keep watch in shifts when you assholes keep waking me up?"

Dean laughed but as he glanced at the screen he saw it was no call or text message. "Nope," he said quickly as he sat up. "Game time. It's one of the alarms."

All 3 of them were instantly wide awake as they grabbed their guns and got out of the car. When they started watching the apartment they'd installed some wireless motion alarms that were connected to one of their phones, one on each window and one at the front door. The signal didn't broadcast far which meant they had to be in the parking lot at all times. Finally their patience was paying off. Someone had entered the apartment and based on the time of night and which alarm went off Dean could tell it wasn't a building superintendent or maintenance man.

"Which one was it?" Seth asked as they raced toward the building.

"Window over the fire escape, hopefully it's one of them and not just a burglar" Dean replied.

"You know with the look we've had recently it wouldn't surprise me if it was a burglar" joked Kurt.

"Remember we need Nikki alive, if it's only Summer then we'll take her to a safe house so we can use her as bait for Nikki" Dean reminded them.

"And if it's Summer and Nikki?" Seth asked.

"Summer dies quietly and we'll take Nikki either way we need Nikki alive for now bosses orders" Dean replied.

"Got it" Nikki whispered as she pulled her tiny bottle of insulin out of the fridge and placed the tiny bottle that kept her alive in her jacket pocket. Nikki also picked up a box of her needles off of the kitchen counter, Nikki wasn't bothered about the needles because she knew she could get Randy to pick them up but her insulin was completely different.

"Yo where's your little black book?" Randy asked as he really wanted to get out of there.

"My panties draw it should be hidden in there" Nikki whispered.

"I'm not going through your panties!" Randy protested.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh given the seriousness of the situation. "You don't have to it looks like those creeps enjoyed going through them because there all over the floor" Nikki whispered as she looked at the array of various panties. Nikki was now on the floor looking through her panties and other clothing trying to see if her little black book might have been mixed in with everything that was on the floor. "What?" Nikki whispered as she saw Randy grinning.

"Why is it you need so many types of panties? Seriously you've got thongs, g-strings and boxer style" Randy joked as he saw Nikki blushing.

Nikki couldn't help but role her eyes. "Look instead of admiring my choice in underwear go and see if you can find my book!" Nikki whispered loudly.

Randy walked off and looked around the front room. He smiled as he looked he saw a picture of Nikki who had her arms wrapped around Brie. Randy smiled as he swiped it and placed it in a drawstring bag that he'd brought along. Suddenly the knob in the front door started turning.

"I got it!" Nikki said with a smile before noticing Randy was frozen like a statue.

Randy looked at Nikki "OK we need to go like now!" Randy whispered.

"Hey Nikki?" a singsongy male voice called from beyond the door. "Is that you in there? Or is it Summer?"

"That's Dean!" she whispered frantically.

"I know one of you are in there," Dean continued cheerfully. "Your brothers are here to take you home."

"Just give me a second to pick this lock," a second man called.

"That's Seth!" she squeaked.

Randy was quickly thinking and was cursing himself repeatedly as he should have brought his gun with him he probably wouldn't have used it but it would have given him a bit of protection but it was too late to be thinking about that. Randy was well built and muscular and probably would have been able to stand his ground against one of these guys but two of them he knew he had no chance. "Get out the window!" Randy whispered as he crept to Nikki's bedroom. Randy looked down the fire escape and saw a bald man trying his best to climb the steps of the fire escape. This guy Randy could only assume was Kurt. Randy moved back in just quick enough to avoid being seen. Randy looked up at the ceiling "if there is a god, then way to fuck us over" Randy muttered.

"Th-that's it I'm dead!" Nikki spoke as she was almost in a trance.

"Nobody's dying well not today at least!" Randy snapped. Randy looked around the small apartment quickly thinking. They needed to get out of that apartment and fast using the front door was out of the question, Randy looked to the window thinking that they could use that to escape but that would mean heading to the roof and they would probably have Kurt following them up the fire escape while Seth and Dean waited for them on the rooftop. That's when Randy eyed the kitchen window and grabbed Nikki. "Come on this is are only way out!" Randy ordered.

"There's no fire escape there!" she protested as he climbed onto the counter.

"Well you can stay here and try to find a place to hide, I'm going to take a chance out here" Randy whispered. "Come on!" He scrambled out of the window and planted his feet on the extremely narrow ledge below. Biting his lip and ordering himself not to look down he started inching along the brick wall. There were maybe 10 feet between him and the corner of the building and he knew right beyond it was the fire escape. They just had to make it there and wait until Kurt was in the apartment before climbing down… "Nikki come on!" He looked back to find her nervously climbing through the window and hopping down onto the ledge. He nodded approvingly to her and they both began making their way along the wall. Just as he reached the corner and grabbed onto the drain pipe that ran down the length of the building a fierce gust of wind picked up, lifting an old tatty Nike baseball cap right off his head and carrying it off into the night. "Fuck," he growled angrily as he watched it sail away. But he had bigger problems to worry about right now. He would mourn the loss of his cap later. Peeking nervously around the side of the building he was able to see Kurt climbing into the apartment. Sighing with relief that the fire escape was open now he started inching around the side. But it was then he realised if they just climbed right onto the fire escape at this level the men inside the apartment they would both see and hear them. No they had to go down a level somehow… he felt Nikki bump up against him as she reached him. "Wait here," he whispered. "We have to go down one." Glancing down he saw the next level wasn't too far from where he was standing. With his height he would easily be able to clear the gap. Hanging on to the drain pipe with one hand he stretched his body out and swung forward, letting go at the last second to land on the ledge of the fire escape below.

He instantly winced at moderately loud noise his landing made and was pretty sure that everyone within a ten block radius would have heard although Randy knew his mind was just playing tricks on him. "Nikki come on," he said hurriedly.

"I can't!" she squeaked clinging to the drain pipe. "I'm too small, I'll fall!"

"We probably have about 30 seconds until they investigate that noise and maybe 30 more until they realise we went out another window," he said. "Just let go and jump we need to move!"

"I can't!"

"Nikki, let go! I'm not gonna drop you!"

"I can't do it, I'm going to fall!" Nikki cried as she was so scared of falling.

"I'll catch you I promise!"

"No!"

He couldn't argue with her anymore. He stepped up onto the edge of the fire escape and grabbed her arm yanking her back onto it with him. They tumbled to the ground but quickly scrambled back up. That noise would for sure summon the dogs and just as Randy thought one of them stuck his head out the window. "Fuck they're outside let's go!" yelled the second man, Seth.

What happened next had to have been the longest minute of Randy's and Nikki's lives. He and Nikki tore down the fire escape as fast as possible, sliding down the ladders while the 3 men above them were hot on their tails. They were still at the third level when Randy touched down on the ground grabbing Nikki by the wrist once more and running to the car. He heard bullets echoing after them as he barely even closed the door before speeding out of the alley while his heart beat out of his chest.

"Damn it!" Kurt shouted in anger kicking a trash can.

"Stop fucking shooting," Seth ordered. "Do you want this place surrounded by cops?"

"That was Nikki," Dean said. "That was obviously her. She came back for some reason but why?."

"Well who was the guy with her?" Kurt panted.

"I don't know why she came back we didn't find anything she'd need to comeback for" Dean replied. "I couldn't see the guy, I have no idea. But whoever it was has to be who was hiding her and Summer" Dean said. "Hunter and Stephanie are going to kill you two if they find out you had her 6 feet away and couldn't get her," Dean said.

"I know," Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Fuck you Dean you screwed this up as well!" Seth replied. "That's why we aren't going to tell them besides what they don't know won't hurt." Seth smiled.

"More like won't hurt us" Kurt joked as they went back upstairs.

Neither of them said a single word on the way back to Glendale. Randy could barely process what had just happened. He was only moments away from dying a couple of hours ago and that thought sent blood rushing to his ears and caused his head to pound. How would he be able to handle this? He couldn't even open his mouth to form words to describe what just happened.

He was going at least 20 over the speed limit the whole way. Randy was constantly playing a video game scenario out in his mind of a speeding car coming out of nowhere only to open fire on them. Suddenly Randy came to a screeching to a stop in the parking lot of his apartment building and parking his car haphazardly got out and hurried inside not even looking over his shoulder to see if Nikki was following him. But she practically stepped on his heels when he opened the door and she was the one who closed it behind them both. They stood in front of each other in his living room, a pulsing silence between them as their gazes slowly drifted up to meet.

"Did that really just happen?" Randy panted.

"We almost died tonight," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back.

"But you saved my life."

He shook his head. "I'm the one who put it in danger in the first place."

"Can't argue there," she agreed, "but my life has been in danger since I walked into that club. No one's ever cared about me enough to put their life at risk like that for me." Nikki quietly and softly said.

"I shouldn't have had to!" he yelled. "None of this ever should have happened!" He found himself suddenly angry, furious even but not at Nikki. He was angry at the stupid TV special he'd landed on accidentally that turned him onto the case in the first place, and that sweet innocent face that made him so desperate to save the young woman who was trapped in the centre of it. He was angry at himself for falling into it and opening his life to it… and at Brie for unwittingly reeling him in. It didn't matter how much he loved her smile and that the bubbly attitude he so rarely heard from her was music to his ears. Right now he was furious with her existence and the fact that she was even assigned to his cell block in the first place made him even angrier. "For weeks this has been my life, this crazy nonsense that's turned everything upside down. But I'm just an asshole with a badge, not even a gun because I'm not a real cop, just a reject inside 4 walls. What the fuck am I worth? What have I done?"

"You saved me," she replied and pressed her lips to his.

He couldn't quite explain what happened inside his mind when she kissed him. It was like a rage switch was flipped inside him and filled his body with an urge he couldn't overcome. He suddenly wanted to take out all of his anger and frustration on this woman's body, and make her feel every single thing he felt right now. Randy softly returned the kiss before, his arms came up to tightly encircle her back. He was briefly aware of her slightly thick frame pressing forward against him with a force that surprised him, and suddenly his back smacked hard against the wall. "I haven't any condoms" Randy spoke as he felt Nikki kissing his neck.

"Doesn't matter I'll use my lips" Nikki teased as she slipped her hand down his trousers.

"On your knees" Randy ordered before watching Nikki drop to her knees to put her experienced mouth and hands to work. Nikki unzipped Randy's trousers and pulled his boxers down just enough to let his already hardening member out. As Nikki's lips where being put to good use he couldn't help but close his eyes and picture the woman currently on her knees who was currently pleasuring him to be Brie. Randy remembered back to the day Brie had provided him with oral sex "oh Brie your amazing" Randy muttered. "Oh Brie" Randy repeated over and over again completely unaware he was moaning her name as he stood there while Nikki looked up at him and she was slightly disappointed it wasn't her name being moaned but she carried on until Randy finally released himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the long delay I've had personal issues to deal with but I'm back with 2 chapters, that will be uploaded today, the next chapter will be up later,**

"Mornin" Summer smiled as she saw Randy and Nikki looking at each other before quickly turning away from each other. "So Nikki told me that you had a run in with the guys Triple H uses?" Summer asked. Randy glared coldly at Nikki and wondered what else she'd been saying. Sensing that there was a tense atmosphere in the Summer took her breakfast and went to her room.

"Damn I'm sorry about that" Randy spoke as he saw a large bruise on Nikki's arm.

"Don't be I've had it worse" Nikki softly spoke.

"Meaning?" Randy demanded.

Nikki rolled her eyes at the question as it was fairly obvious what she meant. "Dean Seth and Kurt get board hanging around the club and since I well" Nikki paused as she chose her words. "I guess as well as working as a dancer and waitressing you could also class me a prostitute because of my outcalls bottom line was this I slept with them to keep them and my bosses happy" Nikki said.

"Wait they forced you!" Randy shouted in disbelief.

"Nobody forced me I did it to keep them happy, our mom hated the fact that worked in a strip club but she tolerated it but she didn't know about my outcalls and to stop her from finding out I had to keep those three dirty bastards happy" Nikki sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry" Randy sighed as he watched Nikki walk towards Summers room.

"Save it for Brie" Nikki now coldly replied.

"Meaning!" Randy demanded.

Nikki walked back angrily and looked at Randy. "When I had your dick in my mouth you where moaning Brie's name instead of mine!" Nikki spoke as she was slightly hurt at the fact Randy hadn't moaned her name. "Look if you really do have feelings for my sister you'd tell her" Nikki said as she walked back to Summers room. Randy couldn't help but slam his fist into the table.

Brie came happily running into her cell with some mail that had been delivered and she didn't even realise that Sasha was trying to spend so alone time with her prison girlfriend.

"Yo Brie a little privacy close the fucking door!" Sasha shouted as she wrapped a blanket around herself and her naked girlfriends bodies. Brie quickly closed the cell door over and went back to her mail after all this was Brie's cell as well as Sasha's so if Sasha was that desperate to have sex she could go back to her girlfriends cell for once. Brie instantly recognised one of the envelopes as it was her moms writing and the other had the address for Jim Ross written on it. As she was scanning the letter eagerly she nearly squealed with joy by the time she reached the end. It was the best news she could have gotten from her lawyer right now, exactly what she had been waiting to hear.

"What's got you so happy?" Sasha asked.

Brie was so excited she nearly blurted it out but she remembered just in time that herself and Randy had agreed it would be a better idea to keep everything as quite as possible for as long as possible. "Oh nothing really," she replied as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep the happiness off her face. But it was impossible. "It's just uh a letter from my mom we're on speaking terms since my stabbing." Brie said.

Sasha saw right through her. "Bullshit," she said and before Brie could react Sasha snatched the letter right out of her hands, keeping Brie at arm's length and fighting off her protests as she read over the letter briefly. "Well well well! Looks like someone is getting an appeal!" Sasha grinned.

"Give that back Sasha and put your top on don't just stand around in your around trousers!" Brie protested.

"Fine," Sasha chuckled as she tossed the folded up letter back to her annoyed cell mate. "It is good news sure… but don't get your hopes up. Appeals are nice but they almost never end up overturning your conviction. At least you'll be able to be out of the prison for days at a time for the trial Oh and I'll remain topless to you leave after all your interrupting" Sasha said as she placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "So unless you want to sit and watch or join us please leave seriously" an annoyed Sasha ordered.

"Thanks for having so much faith," Brie scoffed. But she was confident. She wouldn't let Sasha mutterings get her down. This was going to turn it all around and someday down the line she would be walking out of these cold concrete walls with her head held high… she couldn't wait to tell Randy. "Fine I'll go if you need me I'll be with Rosa" Brie said as she left.

"Door!" Sasha called as she watched Brie come back to close it.

Brie found Randy patrolling the yard after lunch and with her bursting with excitement it took a lot of self control not to run up to him as soon as she spotted him to tell him about the letter. She forced herself to remain calm as he approached her but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face and she didn't want to… there were very few things to get happy about while she was an inmate at a maximum security prison and she was very reluctant to let that feeling go. She was suddenly able to forget about the threat of Roman, Warden Stone Cold and the guys from the club breathing down both their necks and just hope for the future she could see on the horizon. "May I have a word officer Orton?" Brie asked.

"Sure thing inmate" Randy smiled.

"I need to go to the medical wing I need my medication" Brie spoke. Brie had decided to use an excuse of needing to visit the medical wing as it seemed the easiest way to get Randy away from the yard and into his office and if anybody over heard then they'd be non of the wiser.

"Come on then" Randy ordered. "Do you really need the medical wing?" Randy asked just to make sure.

"No I went just before lunch" Brie whispered as they walked off.

As soon as he closed the office door behind them she took the letter out of her pocket and thrust it into his hands. "It's from Jim," she announced trying her best to hide her excitement. "I got it this morning. The court agreed to hear the appeal!" Brie squealed as her excitement just exploded. "I can't thank you enough for helping me!" She threw her arms eagerly around his neck.

He felt the echo of his chuckle against her cheek. "It's not over yet," he reminded her.

"But I wouldn't have even gotten this far if it wasn't for you!" She impulsively kissed him, pressing her smooth lips against his dry ones.

"We're really sorry boss," Dean repeated. "We've been sitting on the place for days and we haven't seen her yet. There's been no activity and any lead we've followed has turned up nothing."

Stephane who was listening to the conversation with Triple H rolled her eyes. "Your fucking sorry well sorry isn't good enough is it!" Stephanie shouted as she threw a glass at the wall. "You know what Dean your too much of a liability!" Stephanie shouted.

"You know what when we find Nikki and Summer Rae I think I'll let them go seriously how about you and Hunter get your asses out of that strip club and help look!" Dean argued.

Suddenly Seth yanked Deans phone out of his hand. "Hey Triple H, Steph sorry about that idiot look we're really trying our best here" Seth tried to explain.

"Well you better fucking try harder time is running out!" Hunter shouted. "It's no fucking coincidence that they disappeared into thin air days before the Bella case hit the docket again! They've been talking and the leaks need to be fucking plugged, so find them or it's all our asses in the fire!" Triple H roared. "Oh and Seth you know I've always treated you like the son I never had so I want you to do something for me" Triple H said as he composed himself.

"Go on" an intrigued Seth replied.

"From now on your in charge of this operation now find me the fucking girls!" Triple H ordered before hanging up.

Seth grimaced as the line went dead, dropping the phone in his lap. "Well boss is mad."

"Yeah no shit," Kurt sighed as he kicked an empty beer can across the parking lot. "Why are we still here anyway? There's no way she's gonna show up here again after what happened last night!" Kurt asked confused.

"You know anywhere else we can possibly go?" Dean asked.

"We could try her moms?" Kurt suggested.

"Nah Stephanie had her phones bugged and one of the other guys following her the bitch hasn't been in contact" Seth replied. Suddenly Seth face palmed himself before laughing, "You know what boys?" Seth asked. Both Kurt and Dean looked at each other confused and unsure of what to say. "Isn't it obvious Nikki and Summer have been underneath our noses this whole fucking time, come on get in we're out of here" Seth said laughing as they climbed into the car.


	20. Chapter 20

" _How sure are you?" Triple H asked._

" _100% sure in fact if I'm wrong I'll give you my apartment" Seth replied. "It's obviously that guard at the prison think about it all the weeks we've been watching that Orton guy Nikki and Summer where working at the club then they suddenly go missing" Seth said._

" _The only reason you had us following him was because of the questions he was asking at the club" Kurt joined in._

 _"So then either he called them or the other way around to get them into hiding," Seth continued. "And either way they must be talking otherwise that case wouldn't be approved right?"_

 _Triple H sat at his desk his blood was boiling with anger as he wanted to wrap his hands around one of the necks of his three men because of how stupid they'd been. "How fucking stupid are you three? What do you three take it in turns to share a brain? Let me guess it was Seth's turn to have the brain was it?" Triple H sarcastically asked. "How did it take you three so fuckin long to come up with the idea that the guard was hiding them what the fuck do I pay you dickheads for!" Triple H shouted as he was evidently angry. "You three are on your last warning if you fuck up again your all dead men do you understand!" Triple H roared._

 _Seth gritted his teeth. "Yes sir," he muttered. "We'll take care of it right away."_

" _Hold your horses" Triple H ordered. "You'll make a move after I speak to Stone Cold I'll call when the time is right" Triple H warned._

" _So when do we go after them?" Seth asked._

 _"When I say so." The line went dead._

 _Furious, Seth slammed his phone down. "They're going to fucking pay nobody makes a money out of me and I mean no one!"_

"Something wrong?" Randy asked as he looked at Brie who was cuddled up in his chair. Randy looked at Brie and he was sensing that something was wrong with her he didn't know what partly because Brie hadn't actually said anything but his gut was telling him.

"It doesn't matter seriously" Brie replied.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he assumed whatever was bothering Brie wasn't a major issue if she wasn't going to say what was wrong. Randy felt horrible because he hadn't told Brie about his encounter with Nikki. Randy wasn't sure how Brie would take it knowing that he'd received oral sex from Nikki. He figured that what Brie didn't know wouldn't hurt him or her. He applied the same logic to not telling her about running into Triple H's men either, when he very nearly met his end at the hands of 3 bloodthirsty guys. He knew she already felt guilty for placing his life in danger. Why make her feel even worse especially during such a crucial time, when her case was going back to court? No for now it seemed that it was best that she didn't know what happened earlier in the week. And yet even in light of all the shame he felt from keeping those secrets from her it didn't stop him from sleeping with her in his office every day since his brush with death. It made him feel like every bit the scum he was trying to avoid being and behaviour of his own that reminded him of Roman nearly made him sick to his stomach but he couldn't stop himself. He was so desperate to be close to the young woman he was trying rescue that he was willing ignore what he was hiding from her just to be with her. He sat now in his office chair, with Brie curled up on his lap. As he lazily dragged his fingertips up and down her arm he had to wonder if the reason he was able to let go of his previously strict morals was just because of the sheer amount of stress he was under. It wasn't easy living with constant guilt and the threat of losing everything he had (including nearly his life) and perhaps that was why he felt the need to suddenly just let go and indulge in what he wanted… and what he wanted was her.

"You're scared aren't you?" Brie asked him suddenly. "You're scared of all this that's happening."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked looking away. Was it really that obvious?

"I can tell you're scared by how you've been since Monday," she replied bluntly.

"People do things out of their usual way when they're scared. For you that's hiding me in your office and letting go and doing what you want to do with me. It's ok, I'm scared too." Brie admitted.

Randy raised an eyebrow "what are you sacred about?"

"It's all this waiting," she admitted. "Waiting for everything to get to court I mean. Days have never gone by slower since I got that letter from Jim. I keep thinking something is going to happen between now and when it finally starts up and I'll end up dying here." She bit her lip and this told him there was clearly more fears then that on her mind.

"What else?" he urged squeezing her shoulder. "Might as well tell me." Randy assumed since Brie was talking she might slip up and spill what was really on her mind.

"Other than being afraid for you?" she chuckled. "Triple H and his wife aren't push overs and you already know that. I always worry about you, when you're in here and when you leave to go home." She sighed. "I'm scared of what happens after. What happens if my conviction _is_ overturned? I have no place to live and not a single dime to my name. My face was plastered all over the news from the day I was arrested till I was convicted. I'm infamous now especially around here and all over Arizona. How will I get a job, where will I go, how will I survive? And who will look after" Brie started but stopped.

Randy sighed as he stroked Brie's head. "Well Nikki and your mom will be waiting for you," he said. "Besides don't worry about something that you don't have any control over yet. Let's worry about getting you out of here first and I'll take care of the rest of that when the time comes." He laughed. "I have a big bed, and who will look after what?" Randy questioned.

"You'll take care of it?" she asked with a small laugh trying to change the subject. "As in you're going to let me stay with you if I get out? I appreciate you saying that but… you barely know me. How do you know you aren't going to hate waking up next to me after a week of seeing my face? I may be cute but I'm not _that_ cute." Brie asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"We're going to figure it out," he assured her. "I promise you." He knew at this point, after his involvement in her case had lead to her nearly being murdered and now that he was lying to her about how critical things had gotten, he owed it to her, and not just because of his own feelings.

"Makes a damn change seeing you in here" Dolph smiled as he walked into the men's locker room.

Randy smiled as he shut his locker. "Yer well I'm sick to death of paper work I just fancy an early dash" Randy replied. "Erm what are you doing?"

"I'm being punished with a double nightshift I had a stomach bug a few weeks back so I had to take a few days off" Dolph explained.

"Meh nightshifts aren't that bad most of the time it's quiet anyway so you could probably catch a few hours sleep" Randy suggested.

"Theres no chance in hell I'll do that," Dolph said with a nervous laugh. "Not when I'm on shift with Roman! I don't want to close my eyes around that asshole. I'm afraid I'll wake up with a noose around my neck."

"Well keep a hand on your baton then," Randy teased but they both knew the real threat Roman posed. Sighing he stood up, locking his locker and grabbing his car keys. "I'll see you… tomorrow?"

"Day after," Dolph corrected. "No way I'm working tomorrow after a double today."

Randy nodded. "Good man, I'll see you then." He headed out the door.

He was nervous driving home that night as usual constantly glancing around and trying to remember if any of the cars around him were any he recognized over the past several days. But never saw that same car or any others that might me tailing him. He knew that didn't mean he was safe, not by any means but at least it (hopefully meant) they hadn't found him and were still more interested in looking for Nikki and Summer then they were tracking his boring daily habits.

He entered the parking lot of his building feeling a little bit better since his conversation with Brie.

She was just as scared as he was, but so far it looked like they could handle it together. Perhaps as long as they just laid low and he kept his head in order both of them would survive until this case was over. He hadn't told Brie about his encounter with Nikki after all it was simply oral sex and it didn't mean anything.

He sighed as he took the elevator up to his floor. All Randy wanted to do now was get a nice hot shower then stick a pizza in the oven and watch a movie and then grab a few hours sleep. He opened the apartment door and dropped his keys into a bowl and hung his jacket up before picking up his mail that was still on the floor. "Only me why's it so quiet?" Randy called at the surprising quietness.

"Oh hey yer erm Summers her room and I was listening to my music" Nikki called back.

Randy immediately dropped everything in his hands when he looked up and surveyed the scene in his living room. Summer was sitting on the floor against the side of the couch, cheeks streaked with cheers. A gun held by Dean was pressed against the side of her head. On the other side of her stood Kurt and in the middle of the room was Seth with his arm around Nikki's neck with a gun firmly pressed against her head.

"Welcome home _Orton_ ," Dean spat.

"We're going to have a little chat after all it seems Summer and Nikki love chatting." Seth smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews follows and favroutes**

Randy stopped to look at the unexpected sight. He was in utter shock and confusion he didn't understand how these three men had found them. "How?" Randy managed to utter as he looked at Nikki who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Randy I'm sorry" Nikki cried as Seth tightened his grip.

Seth laughed at Randy and Nikki's plea. "Oh Randy you've been really naïveté here isn't obvious theses two little sluts helped us find you," Seth spat as he looked to Summer Rae who was desperately shaking her head in denial.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble" Dean calmly spoke.

"We'd been following you for weeks ever since you showed up at the club, then both of theses girls randomly go missing" Seth explained. "Isn't it obvious after you went to Nikki's apartment we eventually put two and two together and came up with you!" Seth barked.

"You know we've had the bosses on our backs for ages because it's taken so long to try to find you" Kurt spoke.

"Both of theses women are innocent their both like sweet innocent little girls" Randy pleaded. "Look your problem is with me let those two go!"

Suddenly all three men burst into laughter at Randy's statement.

"Innocent?" Seth barked. "Yo Kurt how innocent is Summer?, Dean how innocent is Nikki?" Seth laughed.

"That little slut she's really not that innocent I've lost count of the amount of times I've fucked her behind the club" Kurt chuckled.

Dean began crazily smiling from ear to ear when Randy looked at him. "Oh Randy you really don't know Nikki do you?" Dean smirked. "She's sucked me and Seth off countless numbers of times it's the only thing her mouth is good for" Dean laughed. "Hey Seth why don't you tell Randy about that time us three all had Brie at the same time?" Dean grinned.

"Oh yer she was crying and moaning and begging for more hell all of that little sluts holes where put to good use that night in fact it was better when we got Nikki to join in as well" Seth answered as he placed a kiss on Nikki's cheek.

Hearing these sick creeps talk about Brie and Nikki this way made Randy's blood boil. Randy loved Brie and he couldn't believe she'd have slept with these creeps but then again he also thought Brie probably did it because she wasn't given an option either way he didn't care because it was in the past and he knew Brie loved him. Randy didn't have romantic feelings for Nikki but he didn't like hearing Nikki being spoken about in this way.

"Ah Ah stay right there!" Seth barked as he pointed his gun right at Randy.

Randy stopped and threw his hands up to show he was no threat. "Listen Seth you seem like a reasonable gentleman let's be men and sort this out man to man" Randy suggested as he watched more tears stream down Nikki's and Summers faces. "Neither of theses women deserve this they only came here because of me I managed to get them to-"

Seth walked Nikki to the couch and pushed her down so she was now sat next to Summer. Seth motioned for Kurt to come and stand behind Nikki. "So which one of these naughty girls have been talking then?" Seth howled as he paced the room. "You know what I know who it was it was you wasn't it Nikki?" Seth smirked as he crossed the room and crouched down in front of Nikki. "Why have you been talking baby? You had everything going good and all you had to do was just keeping your fucking mouth shut like you've been keeping it shut all these years!" Seth shouted. "We're going to find out what you said," Seth snapped tapping the side of her head with the barrel of his gun. "Both of you will tell us what you've said and who you've told it to."

"Don't worry everyone talks sooner or later, you can either just admit what you've said and it'll be over quickly or we can make you talk and trust me it'll be a long and slow death if you want to go down that road" Dean warned.

Randy shook his head at the threat. "So your going to basically kill us" Randy realised as he swallowed hard.

"Well sort of you and Summer will die here, but the bosses have special plans for Nikki" Seth replied.

"Hey Nikki open your mouth Dean needs some oral relief" Seth ordered as he threw Nikki to the floor.

"No let's interrogate Summer first then we can put her holes to good use" Dean spoke.

Suddenly Kurt pointed his gun towards Nikki and Randy and marched them towards the bathroom. Kurt smirked as he closed the door over. "What we're going to do to Summer is nothing compared to what we've got planned for you Randy and Nikki Triple H is really looking forward to seeing you" Kurt laughed as he locked the door.

"So Summer are you going to be a good girl and talk?" Seth ordered but only ended up in having Summer spiting in his face. "Bad move!" Seth shouted as his fist connected with Summers face.

Randy who was now holding Nikki in his arms was breathing heavily as they both sat in silence contemplating what would happen to them. Randy couldn't believe he'd come so far and yet he'd still been found out. It was dawning on him that he'd never see Brie again Randy was never scared of dying but it was only now that he'd started to really enjoy life he enjoyed living and that was thanks to Brie that he felt that way.

"I'm sorry" Nikki softly cried as she took hold of Randy's hand.

"If your going to feel sorry for anyone feel sorry for Summer I dread to think what those animals are doing to Summer" Randy replied. "How'd they even manage to get in anyway?" Randy questioned.

Nikki sniffled as she wiped away a tear. "They picked the lock I was in the kitchen and they grabbed me said if I screamed I was dead" Nikki replied.

Nikki and Randy had been in the bathroom for the better part of an hour when suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open. "Out now!" Kurt roared.

As Randy and Nikki walked in they saw a batted and bloodied Summer laying on the floor. It was obvious that she'd been beaten in-order to get the information out of her. Randy swallowed hard as he was forced to his knees along with Nikki. "If you bastards have raped Summer then your dead!" Randy warned.

"Don't worry we only beat Summer we're saving our loads for Nikki's mouth" Seth smirked as he stood over Summer and pointed his gun down towards Summers head and cooly pulled the trigger. Blood spattered out of Summers head and landed on Seth's face and trousers Seth laughed as he delivered another four shots to Summers lifeless body to be doubly sure she was dead. Nikki let out a terrified shriek as she saw the women she'd grown close to be murdered right in front of her. Randy on the other hand was breathing angrily he was terrified and upset but he knew the three thugs in the room were like animals and would only use his fear to their advantage.

"Ok then Randy any last requests?" Seth laughed as he pointed his gun at Randy's head.

"Go to hell you murdering bastard!" Randy barked.

Suddenly Dean grabbed Nikki and threw her into the middle of the floor. "No no I want the last thing he ever sees is for Nikki using what her mouth was made for and that's sucking a real man" Dean laughed as he looked down at Nikki who was still crying. "Now the moment I bust my load down your throat is the moment he dies and don't you dare bite" Dean menacingly spoke.

Randy was now breathing more heavily as his eyes met with Nikki's. Randy watched as Nikki's hands shook as she placed her hands on Deans jeans. Randy knew he was going to die as soon as Dean was finished violating Nikki's mouth but he didn't want to watch Nikki go through that ordeal. Randy breathed deeply before picturing Brie he was thinking about her in the room with them and that she was talking to him telling him to do something telling him not only to save himself but Nikki. It all happened almost too fast for Randy to even process. After taking another deep breath he jerked his head straight back jamming it into the gun behind him. It knocked the weapon back into Seth's crotch. Seth groaned in pain and the gun dropped, clattering to the floor and Randy dove to catch it. Just as he did he heard a bullet fly over his head just missing his scalp and lodging into the wall behind him. He looked up to see very angry Kurt firing, running across the room as Dean brandished his gun and pointed it at Nikki. With Seth still doubled over in pain Randy launched his body at Dean, sending him to the floor and knocking into Kurt in the process. He saw Nikki slip out from under everyone and kick wildly at Kurt, sending his gun sliding across the floor and out of reach.

"Go save yourself!" Randy cried as he turned over with Seth's gun still in his hands. "Get the fuck out of here!" As soon as she was cleared from the room he started firing. The sound was deafening and he was sure blood was about to poor from his ears… but that wasn't where it was coming from. Dean fired back, not able to get a clear shot in the commotion but he was able to rip a burning flesh wound across Randy's ribs. He cried pain, falling to the floor and firing back again as he saw Seth coming into the corner of his vision. Seth yelled and crumpled back against the table, clutching his arm.

"You're dead!" he heard Kurt growl as he felt the same man's boot strike him in the head. He was dizzy as he rolled over onto his back, the image of the tall man above him out of focus as he aimed the gun and fired before Kurt could kick him again. Kurt fell back and Randy immediately had to dodge another shot fired by Dean, who was rapidly getting to his feet. Randy launched himself at the former ring leader, driving his elbow into his face. He received an forceful punch right to his gunshot wound, giving him a pain so fierce he reeled back into the wall near the table and dropped the gun.

"You just couldn't stay away if you'd have just done your job none of us would be here!" Dean yelled wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand and jamming another clip into his gun. "All you had to do was mind your own business!" Randy's mind was almost completely dizzy. He could faintly hear Dean loading the gun and as he gasped in pain while clutching his side he knew he had to act fast or he wouldn't have the ability to keep his eyes open for very much longer. With another burst of strength he swiped his arm across the table sending the glass bowl in the center right at Dean. It shattered against him giving Randy just enough time to grab the fallen gun and fire the last bullet he had. Dean shouted and clutched his thigh as he fell.

He got to his feet and stared down at the 3 bleeding men on the floor of this apartment as well as the lifeless body of Summer Rae. He was sure his neighbours had heard the commotion and at least one of them had probably called the cops but he had no idea how to explain to them what happened when they arrived. He knew he also needed to find Nikki and wondered how far she'd gotten from the apartment since the brawl began. He would need medical attention too… As all of these thoughts were running through his mind and he was looking out into the hallway he didn't even notice Dean's hand slide into his pocket, pull out his cell phone and start rapidly dialling a number.

Randy's attention was brought back to the man in the enter of his living room floor when he heard shouting.

"Get Brie!" Dean was shouting. "Roman code black Brie needs to die today!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy shouted rushing to kick the phone out of Dean's hand.

Dean just rolled onto his back and laughed at him. "You're too late Roman is going to her and there's not a thing you can do. Your girl is done." Dean laughed.

Randy understood what he meant instantly. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins he was able to shove his pain away. Putting the gun in his trousers he took off at a run, not even waiting for the elevator and tearing down the stairs taking the steps 2 at a time. When he ran into Nikki in the lobby he realised the shoot out in his apartment had taken only a couple of minutes but it seemed like longer, "Get in the car," he ordered Nikki as he ran by her to the parking lot and yanked his phone out of his pocket. "Now!" He started dialling.

"Jesus Christ your bleeding!" Nikki horrifyingly cried as she saw Randy's wound.

"It looks worse than it looks" he snapped as he unlocked the car and got in. He heard the passenger door open and slam. "Come on, come on pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Dolph Oh thank god" Randy panted. "It's Brie she's in danger!"

"Wait say that again" Dolph asked. "What's going on?" Dolph asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Stop with the questions just go!" Randy ordered. "Roman is gonna kill her. One of the guys who where following me has ordered Roman to kill her!"

"Are you serious this isn't some sort of sick joke?" Dolph cried. "How do you know?"

"I said stop with the questions, you have to get to her before he does the clock is ticking!" Randy replied. He was speeding through the streets as he yelled anxiously into the phone.

"If a guard is about to murder an inmate then I need to sound the alarm it's procedure," Dolph said nervously.

"Don't!" Randy yelled. "Fuck Austin is in on it as well! You just have to stop Roman somehow! Go!"

Brie was laying on top of her bunk trying to stay cool tonight was a surprisingly warm night and Brie was trying her best to sleep in the end she just decided to just lay and look up at the ceiling. Brie was thinking about Randy, she wondered what Randy was doing she wondered if he was watching the tv with Summer and Nikki. Brie sighed to herself she had a problem she wanted to tell Randy but she wasn't sure how she'd be able to tell him and she was more scared of his reaction. "I'll tell him tomorrow before it's too late" Brie muttered to herself as she watched her cell door slide open and she then saw Roman standing there.

"Inmate Bella get here now!" Roman barked. "You can either get off that bunk or I'll pull you off it!" Randy whispered.

She climbed down from her bunk slowly. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously. "I don't… I don't want to go with you…" She looked down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You'll do exactly as I say!" he snapped. "You don't have a choice."

Brie looked at Sasha, who was either sleeping or completely ignoring what was happening as she was pulled out of her cell and escorted away. "Please don't hurt me," she begged as his grip tightened to painful levels on her arm. "Please. I'm sorry!"

"Shut up," he growled. "You make another fucking sound and I swear I'll snap your neck right here. The nicer you are and the more you cooperate the longer you'll have to live."

Dolph went racing from his post to Brie's wing. His mind was racing as his heart was thudding as his mind raced as he replayed the conversation he'd just had with Randy he didn't understand how on Earth was the warden connected to all this. Dolph had finally made it to Brie's cell and pulled the door open as fast as he could. "Sasha wake up where's Brie?"

"I don't know she went off with Roman!" Sasha barked.

"When?"

"Few minutes ago, now leave me alone" Sasha barked again as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Fuck!" Dolph shouted as he slammed the door shut. Dolph was now thinking about where Roman would have taken Brie. Dolph realised he wouldn't get time to hurry back to the camera room and check every single camera. Dolph then closed his eyes and tried to put himself in Romans shoes. Roman was a killer he was planning on killing Brie so it would have to be somewhere private without witness and especially without any cameras. Dolph was trying to then eliminate various parts of the prison until he figured the one place that Roman would go and that was the laundry room. Dolph then went racing to the laundry area hoping that he wasn't too late.

 **This was an interesting chapter I was in two ways of making Kurt an undercover FBI agent but then I thought against it, not exactly sure what the main reason was but still just a little info for you**


	22. Chapter 22

"Randy please slow down" Nikki cried. "What's wrong?"

"That Dean he's phoned Roman and told him to kill Brie" Randy panted as he sped through an intersection. Randy looked down and saw he was doing eighty miles an hour he was doing well over the legal speed limit but right now he didn't care.

"They killed her I can't believe it" Nikki cried as more tears started to pour down her face. Nikki had known how dangerous Seth, Dean and Kurt where but to actually see Seth murder someone in cold blood left Nikki feeling sick to her stomach she only hoped that Summer hadn't felt any pain when she'd been killed.

Randy glanced at Nikki and couldn't help but feel really guilty because of him a young woman had been brutally murdered. "Well she didn't talk I assume otherwise those bastards would have said" Randy shouted as he winced in pain. "Summer was protecting Brie so let's just hope she didn't die in vein" Randy replied. Randy continued speeding out of the city and out to the prison "listen Nikki when we get to the prison I want you to take the car and get to safety!" Randy ordered.

"No I'm staying with you" Nikki cried.

"Look I'm not arguing with you I want to make sure your safe I'm not losing somebody else tonight" cried Randy as he tried to focus on the road.

Brie was now crying even more as she soon found herself being led deeper into the laundry room. Brie was terrified as she knew her screams wouldn't be heard over the noise of the washing machines but also because this area of the prison wasn't as heavily guarded. "Please Roman you don't have to do this" Brie begged. "Look I promise I'll do anything you like I'll even have sex with you right here right now and whenever you like, if you want money I can get you it" Brie suggested at this point all that she wanted was to have her life spared so she'd say anything that could possibly help her.

Roman couldn't help but smirk as he shoved Brie back against a cold concrete wall. "It's too late for that!" Roman roared as he pulled out a knife. "Look Brie you've got one hell of a body but I have my orders, if your mouth had of stayed shut and you'd have served your sentence then maybe just I'd have taken you up on that offer of sex" Roman replied as he raised his knife up. "I'll make it as slow as possible I promise" Roman smirked.

"I'm pregnant!" Brie suddenly cried out.

Hearing this made Roman pause before letting out a little laugh at Brie's dumb excuse. "Oh so because the offer of sex won't work you thought you'd say you were pregnant your not even fucking showing" Roman scoffed as he lowered the knife.

"I-I am I can prove it I'm twelve weeks tomorrow" Brie nervously spoke. She then lifted up her lose fitting prison t-shirt to expose a small baby bump. Bries bump was only just starting to show so she'd managed to hide it with her t-shirt partly because this was her first pregnancy. This was what Brie had been wanting to tell Randy about that she was carrying his child that he was going to be a father. When Brie had missed her period she thought it was a one off but then when she started to get morning sickness she suddenly realised that she was going to be a mom. Brie could only think it must have been the during the weeks she was in the hospital after her stabbing that she ended up getting pregnant. "Please you wouldn't hurt me my unborn child would you?" Brie pleaded as she hoped Roman would let her live.

"If that baby was mine I'd possibly change my mind too bad it's not. Well Brianna Bella I guess it's time to say goodby it was nice knowing you" Roman coldly spoke as he glared into Brie's sobbing eyes as he placed the tip of the knife on Brie's small bump.

"Please no" Brie sobbed.

"That's it Roman it's over!" Dolph suddenly cried as he burst in just in the nick of time.

Before Brie knew what was going on she felt herself being pulled in-front of Roman, Roman tightly held Brie by her neck and was using her as a human shield while he held the knife to her throat.

"Yo Roman what's going on?" Dolph cried. This was something Dolph hadn't exactly planned on having to try and deal with a knife. "Look Roman I knew you were screwing the inmates but this your better than" Dolph said.

"We both know that isn't true!" Roman laughed. "You and Brie know exactly what kind of guy I am!" Roman warned.

"Listen Roman we both know your not killing an Inmate then walking out of here like it was just a normal night shift!" Dolph shouted. "You'll go to prison Roman and you know as well as I do prisoners hate former guards just as much as ex-cops you'll never make it out alive" Dolph pleaded.

To both Brie and Dolph's surprise Roman merely laughed again. "This is way over your head buddy," he said. "This is way bigger then you know and you're a fucking fool Dolph. Go ahead, sound the alarm! It won't mean a thing. Plenty of the guys who change next to you every day are in on this and so is Austin! You think I won't get away with this? You're the one who isn't gonna get away with your life after this buddy. I don't know how you managed to find us but you should have stayed away!"

"Don't worry Brie I'm going to get you out of this I promise" Dolph calmly spoke.

"Oh don't give the girl false hope!" Roman crowed. "Don't make promises you can't keep!"

All 3 heads in the room turned when a 4th crashed through the doorway brandishing a shaking gun. "If you don't let her go right now I'm gonna blow your fucking head off!" Randy shouted.

"I'm so glad you're here Randy," Roman said with a grin. "Now you can watch me slit her throat but first Brie tell Randy what a dirty little slut you've been."

"No not like this I dreamt it was going to be special!" Brie squeaked.

"Tell him or I will!" Roman ordered.

"Randy I'm pregnant I'm carrying your baby!" Brie cried.

Randy was taken back in utter disbelief at what Brie was admitting but it made him want to save her even more. "Wait your carry- your carrying my child?" Randy repeated.

"Yes" Brie cried as she felt Roman tighten his grip.

"You heard what I said!" Randy snapped. "Let her go or I'll shoot!" Randy roared.

"Since when did you become a marksman?" Roman asked. "Chances are you could hit me but are you really that stupid are going to risk it and end up hitting Brie?" He smiled. "It looks like Hunters boys got you. You don't look so great."

It was only then that both Dolph and Brie noticed that Randy was barely holding himself up, his free hand clutching his side as sweat formed and trickled down his forehead. "I'm fine," Randy growled. "But you won't be unless you let her go right… right now, understand?"

"Answer me this Randy, what's changed a few months ago you were just like a lot of the other guards you couldn't give a shit about any of the inmates, trust me she doesn't look like she'd be that great in bed maybe she'd be good for a quickie or the odd blowjob but that's it" Roman evilly laughed. "It didn't matter because she's going to die and there won't be a thing you two ass holes can do about it because I'll be long gone by the time anyone notices what's happened"

Randy's hand was shaking as he tried to keep the gun aimed steady at Roman… but he knew it was hopeless. With only one bullet left (if even that many) he only had one chance at this and he knew he would miss if he even tried. He could barely keep his arm straight and angry, frustrated tears stung his eyes as his hopeless gaze met hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't… I couldn't…"

Brie stared back at him as her eyes began to water. She didn't know how everything had gotten to this point but she knew well that everything led back to her, that Randy bleeding and shaking as he held up a gun and Dolph yelling and begging for this to stop was all her fault… and she wasn't going to let it end this way. This time she was going to take matters into her own hands. Brie knew she had more reasons to want to stay alive she was nearly twelve weeks pregnant and she wanted her baby to live a life that she'd always dreamed of having she wanted to be with Randy she wanted him to look after their baby even if she didn't make it out. Taking as deep a breath as possible with Romans arm curled tightly around her neck she threw her head back as hard as she could driving the back of her skull right into Romans nose. The guard yelped in pain and shoved her away, clutching his nose as a shower blood streamed between his fingers. She spun around on her feet and brought her knee into his groin so hard that he swayed on his feet.

As Roman reeled back in pain Randy and Dolph acted at once. Dolph tackled him at the waist bringing him down to the floor as Randy stomped on his wrist and forced him to release the knife. When his hand opened Randy kicked the blade out of reach. "Randy give me your cuffs!" Dolph ordered as he flipped Randy onto his stomach and jammed his knee into the corrupt guard's back. Randy quickly took them off his belt and handed them to Dolph as he helped secure Romans flailing arms. "Stay down you bastard!" Dolph clicked the cuffs around Romans wrists. "Yeah you think you're just gonna walk away clean on this Roman? No fucking way. You're gonna go straight to-"

" _Randy_!" Brie cried. She ran to his side as she crumpled to the floor next to Dolph and dropped the gun. "Just stay with me baby, it's going to be ok!" She pulled his head into her lap and bit her lip to stifle the sobs rising in her throat. She couldn't lose him like this, she couldn't…

"Oh shit," Dolph groaned. "How the hell did he get shot?" Still keeping his knee on Romans back to keep him subdued he grabbed his radio. "This is Officer Ziggler, we need a medical unit down to the laundry room immediately! I repeat, medical to laundry!" As the officer on the other end of the connection responded he grabbed his own cell phone to call the police. After Romans assertion that there were more dirty guards around here then he thought he didn't trust them to make the call in-fact apart from a few guards Dolph knew personally he didn't trust anybody now.

"It's ok, they're gonna come get you," Brie was continuing shakily as she smiled through her tears and ran her hands back over his head. His eyes were rolling around lazily trying to focus on something but he was fading fast, his body shaking in a cold sweat and skin going pale.

"A-are you- are you… ok?" Randy stammered. The hand he'd been using to cover his wound was slick with blood as it reached to cup her cheek gently. "A-are y-you hurt?"

"No baby I'm just fine!" she gasped between sobs covering his hand with hers and forced herself to smile at him again. "I'm ok. And you're gonna be ok too as soon as the medics get here!"

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't… I'm sorry I d-didn't get here sooner," he wheezed with a cough. It was getting a little harder for him to breathe. "Why- why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Randy coughed as he placed a hand on Brie's small bump.

"I was scared that you'd be angry with me" Brie sniffled. "I was going to tell you I promise" Brie cried even more.

"P-p-promise me you'll tell our b-baby about me and how I saved you" Randy weakly coughed.

"I won't have to because you can" Brie sniffled. "Randy no!" she cried shaking him. "Stay with me! Stay with me Randy, stay with me I need you our baby needs you!" Brie cried as she watched Randy eyes gently close.

 **So Brie's pregnant only she's managed to hide it until now, things will certainly get interesting,**


	23. Chapter 23

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on" captain John Cena sighed.

"Sorry about that John, you know what Randy can be like plus in fairness you'd have probably tried to have stopped him" Dolph replied. "How'd you think he's going to be when he wakes up" Dolph sighed as he looked at Randy. "He's going to be mad when he wakes up," Dolph said. "You know he will be because we're hovering over him like den mothers and he hates that shit." He grinned. "We should tell him he's been out for a couple of months and make him think he's time traveled for a little while."

"What?" John said as he punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You're an idiot. I'm going to tell him that when he wakes up and if he strangles you for it then I'm telling you right now you deserve it."

"Well you better keep your mouth shut because he's opening his eyes!" Dolph exclaimed.

Randy moaned softly as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The entire room looked a little hazy to him as the bright lights made his vision blurry and when it slowly swam into focus he was able to make out two figures standing over him. It was definitely Dolph and John, and both of them were dressed in their street clothes. He opened his mouth to speak but lips felt like they were almost sealed together with how chapped and dry they were. His throat felt the same way, dry and hoarse and painful but he forced himself to speak anyway. "What happened?" he coughed. "What's going on?" His voice was dry and he tried to lift one of his hands to massage his throat but it fell back next to him, too weak to even try.

"Relax darling," Dolph chuckled. "Everything's fine. You're in the hospital."

It suddenly all came rushing back to him, coming home to 3 armed madmen, bullets flying all around him, fighting to stay alive, rushing to the prison to save Brie…

"Brie, the baby!" Randy cried suddenly sitting up so fast he got dizzy. He felt an intense fiery pain in his ribs and he clutched his side, groaning as he fell back against the thin pillow behind him. "Where is she? Is she ok? Is our baby ok?" He tried once more to sit up but the pain gripped him again and with an angry groan he was forced back down onto the bed with gritted teeth.

"listen calm down for fucks sake you getting this panicky isn't going to help," Dolph ordered. "You're going to tear your stitches out!"He pulled back Randy's blanket back to reveal the thick layer of bandages wrapped around his midsection. "You were shot remember?"

"Dolph I'm not asking I'm ordering you, where the fuck is Brie?" Randy demanded. He didn't care about his injuries right now. He had to know what happened to her and he would rip out every IV line and crawl out of this bed if he had to…

"Relax," Dolph repeated calmly. "She's fine dude."

"Then where is she?" Randy demanded as he reached up feebly to grab his friend by the shirt collar but missed by several feet. His hand fell weakly back to his side once again and he growled out loud in frustration.

"See heres the thing we don't know where she's gone," Dolph admitted finally. "After the cops came I was questioned and debriefed they didn't tell me much. All I saw was federal agents in an unmarked car taking her away. Another car took that other girl too, the one you were hiding in your apartment. Nikki."

"Feds as in the Federal Bureau of Prisons type of Feds?" Randy exclaimed again trying to sit up before remembering how weak he was. "What the hell is going on?" A hundred possibilities at once were running through his head.

"No the Feds as in the FBI kind of Feds" John explained. "And if their involved you know something big is being investigated" John said. "Bottom line is this Randy no one really knows what's going on," John tried to explain. "When I got to work the morning after the… big showdown I guess, everything was on lockdown. The place was swarming with feds and I couldn't even get past the desk. They've taken over the prison and put it into lockdown nobody's getting in or out. From what Roman told Dolph about there being a lot more dirty guards then anyone knew about they decided to bring in their own federal officers from a couple of the neighbouring states until everyone can be cleared. Both of us have but we can't return to work until everyone's been cleared and that's if the Feds don't turn it into a federal prison."

"And the Feds have taken an interest in you, hell they've got a swat team stationed outside the door" John said.

"They can't just take her she's a state prisoner not a federal," Randy muttered nervously. "They fucking took her and no one has any idea-"

"Relax Mr. Orton," said a man in a suit as he entered the room. "Miss Bella is safe."

"Who the hell are you?" Randy snapped.

The man glared and pulled a badge out of his inner jacket pocket. "Special Agent John Bradshaw Layfield ," he replied. "FBI. It's good to see you're finally awake. We've been waiting to talk to you."

"You look more suited to the CIA than the FBI," Randy said glaring at him suspiciously.

"I assure you I'm qualified. I'm heading up this case and I've been eager to speak with you." JBL warned.

Randy shook his head adamantly. "Not until you tell me where Brie is," he said. There was no point in hiding how much he cared for her anymore. There was no way he was ever going to be a prison guard again after what happened last night… or however long it had been since he and Dolph tackled Roman to the ground in the laundry room. What mattered now was Brie and her unborn babies safety.

"I guess we'll start with that then," JBL said with a nod. "Officers… Ziggler and Cena right? Will you excuse us? It looks like Officer Orton and I need to have a long talk."

Brie could only watch in horror as 3 paramedics took the injured prison guard from her arms and loaded him onto a stretcher, barking medical jargon over his immobile body she wasn't going to pretend she understood it because she didn't. Her hands were shaking and still covered in his blood and she shrank down against the wall on her knees. Her gaze followed the stretcher all the way out of the room as police officers and more guards poured in.

"Everything's gonna be ok now," she thought she heard Dolph say but she could barely hear him.

The next hour or so was a complete blur. She was a silent as investigators scoured the room for evidence and cops hauled Roman away in handcuffs despite his protests. She didn't react at all when she was pulled outside and sat in the back of second ambulance where a paramedic patched up a thin cut on her neck that she hadn't even realised she had. She also didn't even notice the paramedic checking her baby bump. She didn't respond when Dolph snapped his fingers in front of her face or when the police attempted to question her. They were getting ready to put her in the ambulance (to transfer her to a psych ward, she was pretty sure she heard one of them say) when a man in a suit stepped and front of her.

"Just give me a few minutes with her," the man urged the medics. "Miss. Bella right?"

She didn't answer, she was too busy reliving the moments where she nearly lost her life her unborn babies life and and as for Randy he may very well be losing his. She looked away from the man and placed her hand on her bump.

"I found a young woman in the parking lot named Nikki I presume your sisters you both look very identical," he continued. "She's very worried about you and Officer Orton. We have her in a car over there." He pointed past her.

She still didn't respond but she glanced over her shoulder and spotted her black-haired sister being consoled by some other suited men and police officers.

"My name is John Bradshaw Layfield," he announced. "I'm a Federal Bureau Investigator, FBI ." He showed her his badge.

"You have a badge so what it doesn't represent what it's supposed to mean," she whispered fiercely finally angered enough that she was woken out of her trance to speak. "I was almost killed tonight by a man with a badge. The same man tried to rape me too, a couple of months ago. Badges don't make me feel safe, Agent Bradshaw."

"Oh that's a bit hypocritical then 2 men with badges helped save your life tonight didn't they?" he asked. "Officer Ziggler over there and the one with the gunshot wound, Orton. Your sister Nikki told me what happened to him by the way. He was shot in his apartment when 3 armed assailants came for him. He took them all down and escaped. But he didn't go to get medical attention, he drove here with a bullet between his ribs to rescue you from Officer Reigns. He cares about you quite a bit doesn't he?" JBL asked. He purposely left out Summer Rae's death out of a matter of kindness but also to allow him to profile Brie's mental state of mind. "Plus your carrying his baby, I presume so you must care about him?"

Tears formed in her eyes and began trickling down her cheeks. Wiping them away she nodded and swallowed hard, an act she suddenly realised was painful. She reached to touch the bandage covering the thin slice on her neck. It still stung a little despite what the medics had done for her. But it was true, not all of the men carrying badges were scum like Roman. Some of them obeyed the call of duty like Dolph. And some of them, like Randy, were willing to die for it.

Sitting on the curb of the sidewalk in front of the prison with Agent JBL, she told him everything if she could have left out the bit about her physical relationship and the fact that she was carrying Randy's baby she would have but since JBL brought it up there was no point trying to hide it. She described to the FBI agent the whole gruesome story of her life since she was arrested for Lana's murder. She told him about the frame job uncovered by Summer Rae and Nikki, everyone who was said to be involved, her near-assault by Roman, her officer ordered stabbing by Trish, Randy paying her lawyer to get her case reopened, Nikki and Summers deposition… she was weeping again by the end of it, trying to dry her eyes on the edges of her t shirt but it was useless. "I'm never going to survive now," she sobbed. "The warden has others, not just Roman. I'll never be safe and everything Randy… Officer Orton tried to do for me will have been for nothing! He might just die for me and he threw his life away for nothing, for someone like me… and what will happen to my baby?"

But to her surprise JBL shook his head. "You aren't going back to that prison," he assured her. "At least not for awhile, I can promise you that. Your former bosses Triple H and Stephanie have operations that go beyond Arizona so when it crosses state lines it becomes a federal case, and trust me when I say I've been trying to get my hands on Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H for a really long time. They've both been on the agency's radar for years with various amounts of criminal activity. But they're both usually very careful and they've never made a mistake before at least one that we've been able to catch. But they slipped up this time and I'm going to nail them and you, Nikki and Officer Orton are going to be our star witnesses. Federal witnesses need to be protected. Nikki is going straight to a safe house and so are you. You're still a convict so it's not going to be quite the same as hers, but hopefully once Triple H's little frame job comes to light you'll be exonerated."

She immediately perked up. "Exonerated?" she echoed. "You mean… acquitted?"

"I'm not saying it's guaranteed, but I'm sure there is a high chance your conviction will be overturned," he replied with a nod. "Hopefully with a little debt from the state for almost keeping you here." He grinned.

But she didn't even have the time or energy to be excited about those prospects. She was still reminded that Randy was in the hospital right now, perhaps in surgery or maybe even dead and she would have no idea… "But what about Randy?" she blurted out. "Is he going to be ok? How will I know? Where will he-"

"I'll have you updated on his condition as soon as I find out," he promised. "Don't worry." He stood up. "Now I hate to have to do this but you are still a prisoner so…" He took a pair of handcuffs off his belt.

She grimaced as she stood up and put her hands behind her back, the feeling of the cuffs clicking

shut around her wrists was never pleasant. But now she had a real glimmer of hope that it might be one of the last times she had to experience that feeling. And as JBL led her to a sleek black vehicle in the parking lot she again thought of Randy. She suddenly remembered about Summer. "What about Summer Rae?"

"She's fine she's in witness protection like you are" JBL replied as he tried to dodge the question about Summer.

"And what about my baby will I have to give it up?" Brie nervously asked.

"While your in protection you won't" JBL replied.

"She's safe that's good," Randy breathed with a sigh of relief so heavy it hurt his injured ribs to exhale. "Oh my god, I can't fucking believe it. She's safe… fuck what about the baby?" He took a few more shuddering breaths. "So she's in a safe house somewhere? And Nikki too right?" He felt a little ashamed that he hadn't even thought to ask about her until now.

"And as soon as you're released you will be too," Agent JBL informed him. "From what the paramedics told me her baby is fine" JBL replied. "Although we have some good news we have Austin, Triple H, his wife Stephanie and the dirty guards we were able to identify in custody but we don't yet know how far their influence reaches. We have to keep all of you safe so you can testify.

"What about the guys from my apartment?" Randy asked suddenly with panic in his tone. He knew he hadn't killed any of them, and he had just left them lying on the floor as he and Nikki made their escape. If they had gotten away there was no way they wouldn't try to find him and the girls…

"OK here's the thing," Agent JBL answered with a little concern. "Two of them are handcuffed to beds in the medical unit of a federal holding facility. They're recovering from what you did to them."

Randy looked extremely suspicious about what JBL had just said. "Agent Layfield please tell me the other is in a actual hospital!" Randy breathed heavily through the pain.

"No we've got Kurt Angle and Dean Ambrose however the third guy you know as Seth Rollins is effectively on the run" JBL reluctantly admitted.

"Your fucking kidding!" Randy cried out. "That bastard tortured Summer and fucking murdered her!" Randy angrily spat. "How do you know he isn't on his way here how do you know he won't try to get me, Nikki or Brie!" Randy demanded as he wanted answers.

JBL sighed to himself as he opened the blinds to Randy's private room. "That is a ten member SWAT team outside they have shoot to kill orders if your life is put in danger, so don't worry if this Seth Rollins does appear he won't get near you, and we've alerted all the train and bus stations as well as all the airports, local law enforcement are setting up various check points and we're raiding locations that are known to him and we've alerted checkpoints and patrols along the boarder with Mexico bottom line we're doing everything we can to find him so right now it's a very long waiting game" JBL replied.

"So it's over then," he muttered. Soon Brie would be a free woman too. He actually laughed softly to himself, he could probably even stop paying Jim Ross now.

"Not quite," Agent JBL corrected him. "Not by a long shot. You still have to testify in open court against all of these guys. And you sleeping with and getting an inmate pregnant hasn't exactly helped."

"I didn't intentionally get Brie pregnant will it really matter?" he asked. "There's still plenty of evidence against them.

JBL shook his head in a no motion as he closed the blinds. "It shouldn't but in cases like this we know the defense is going to look into everything and they'll jump on the least little thing anything that damages the prosecution's image is something we want to avoid so forgive me if we paint you as a desperate lonely soul."

Randy just waved him off. He didn't care about that. "When do I get to see her?" he asked.

"I can't say," JBL replied. "It might be awhile. Witnesses are usually sequestered before trial and I don't know yet how long it's going to take for the trial to actually begin."

"Then what happens from here?"

"You heal. And we wait" JBL replied. "And just hope that we get Rollins." JBL muttered.

 **So Seth is on the run, it's going to be interesting to see if he gets caught or not**


	24. Chapter 24

A week after Randy woke up from his operation he was discharged from the hospital (his surgeon even gave him the bullet that was removed from between his ribs in a tiny plastic bag, which he now kept in his wallet as a stark reminder to appreciate his life). The SWAT team who had been standing guard outside his room the whole time escorted him out of the hospital through a back entrance. JBL met him there and 3 FBI agents drove him to a small isolated town about an hour outside the city.

"I can only assume that your taking me to this safe house?" Randy asked.

"That's right," JBL replied.

"But I don't have any of my stuff," Randy reminded him. He was wearing hospital scrubs all he had with him was his wallet and cell phone.

"We'll take care of that, don't worry," JBL assured him. "Give me a list of what you need me to get from your apartment and I'll have it for you by tonight."

"You're going yourself?" Randy chuckled. "That sounds like a job for someone who isn't the special agent in charge. Isn't fetching my boxer shorts a little above your job description doesn't it?"

"My job description right now is keeping my 3 star witnesses safe," JBL answered. "Don't worry."

Not long after they arrived at a small house at the end of the block in a quiet gated suburban neighborhood. Having grown up in St Louis he wasn't used to quiet places like this. "This is it huh?" Randy asked as they parked in the driveway and he was escorted into the house. "This is suburbia."

"Hopefully it won't last too long for you," JBL said he unlocked the door. "The place is fully stocked with food for now, one of my guys will come by every week or so with groceries."

"Every week?" Randy echoed. "It sounds like you plan on keeping me here for awhile."

"As long as we have to," JBL replied. "I can't tell you how long. Bureaucracy is slow." He opened his jacket and took out a small pad of paper and a pen. "Here. Write down what you need and I'll go get it, Oh and by the way we've got leads on Seth."

Hearing this made Randy drop his pen and look up. "Have you got him?" Randy asked.

"No not yet, officially I haven't said anything" JBL whispered as he knew he shouldn't be talking about an on going investigation. "We've got two leads we intercepted a text a few days ago from what we believe to be Seth's phone that's been tracked to the city of Kingman so he could be trying to slip into either Nevada or California via route 93 or interstate 40 and another lead is a witness that claims to have seen him in Bisbee it's likely that he might be trying to flee to Mexico again it's only a tip off so we're still investigating it" JBL warned so Randy didn't get his hopes up.

True to his word JBL returned a few hours later with a small suitcase and a duffel bag, Randy didn't own much and wanted even less of it in case of emergency. He was grateful to be able to change into clothes he actually owned, grimacing as he changed his bandages before putting on a shirt. "How does this work now?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom. He'd spent JBL's absence sitting awkwardly in the living room with the other 2 agents watching a baseball game.

"These two are going to rotate out keeping guard in the house," JBL explained. "We have a few patrols down the street guarding the route here and a SWAT team is on standby 24 hours a day they will arrive in under 3 minutes if any of the panic alarms are hit but one agent needs to be here at all times. Think of it like having a roommate with a gun who won't let you leave the house."

"Oh that sounds great," Randy mumbled rolling his eyes. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well there's internet in this house I think," JBL said. "You could probably watch Netflix and it's baseball season as well so you could catch a few of the St. Louis Cardinals games " He looked at one of the agents.

"Axel you're up first. Agent Mizanin will replace you on Wednesday" JBL ordered. "Oh and I've some bad news I'm afraid we tracked Seth's phone down but sadly when we raided the location were the phone was whoever was using it was long gone so either Seth was there or he's paid someone to use it to keep us looking in the wrong location and if the latter is true then we've lost valuable time" JBL spoke with annoyance.

"What about the Mexico lead?" Randy asked.

"Still looking into at the moment but then again what's to say this Seth guy hasn't paid someone to say they've seen him, for all we know he could be laying low somewhere in Arizona waiting for the heat to die down" JBL replied.

Randy thanked JBL again as he and the other agent left but as he sank down onto the couch he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Being cut off from the rest of the world wasn't going to be easy… and being separated from Brie and his unborn child was definitely going to be even harder.

The next couple weeks were the longest and most boring of Randy's life. It didn't take him long to run out of things to do. Watching TV was never an activity that satisfied him for very long and having marathons of movies and TV shows lost its allure quickly. He couldn't work out much either, because an addition to not having any equipment he was still recovering from surgery so he couldn't even do sit ups or pushups. Each one caused his ribs to ache with pain. The one activity his body could handle right now, jogging, also wasn't available to him because he wasn't allowed to leave the house.

His FBI guardians Curtis Axel and Mike Mizanin didn't offer him much either. The two of them functioned well as best friends… for each other, not for him. Randy quickly realized that he had hardly anything in common with either of them. They were both sports freak knuckleheads but even Randy's love of baseball and football couldn't make a conversation last long because their sports of choice were soccer and basketball. He quickly grew to resent them, regarding them almost like captors, not protectors.

It didn't help that not seeing Brie or even Nikki (or getting any updates on how they were doing) was putting him on edge. He hadn't gone this long without seeing either of them since they first met and since taking them under his wing he'd developed a fierce sense of protectiveness over both of the sisters. Even thinking this way made him feel a little like an overly attached and protective boyfriend but going so long without so much of a peep about them was driving him crazy. He didn't even have a damn picture of them. Just images in his mind, memories in close quarters as he threw away his morals and snuck around the prison like a criminal. He wanted more than that with her even as crazy as it sounded when he ran the thought through his mind.

By week 5 of his near solitary confinement he was sure he was going insane. That Monday morning he spent the half hour after he woke up just staring out the window in his bedroom, having spotted a squirrel sitting on the tree branch a few feet away. He willed it to come closer so he could have any interaction at all that wasn't with Curtis or Mike. "Come on little guy," he muttered. "Come closer. I'll give you a cookie." But finally the little creature scampered off and Randy came to his senses a little bit. Sighing he got up to take a shower, afterwards not even bothering to put on a shirt. His head still wet he came downstairs in shorts to find JBL in the living room talking to Mike.

"Randy!" JBL said cheerfully. "It's good to see you."

"Is it?," he corrected drearily asked.

"How are you doing?"

"Great," Randy replied honestly. "It's wonderful to see another human being other than things 1 or 2 over there. Not that they aren't great people but their faces get old after 2 months."

"It's been 5 weeks actually," JBL told him. "But they've told me how restless you've been getting… being locked up like this isn't good for you. Come on, get dressed, we're going for a ride."

Brie didn't mind the solitary confinement nearly as much as Randy, because it was much better then prison. For 5 weeks now she'd been sleeping in a small room in a practically empty house in the middle of nowhere, but to her it was absolutely amazing. There was no one sleeping 4 feet away from her constantly making snide remarks (or watching her get dressed and go to the bathroom not to mention), no slimy guards giving her the creeps, no dangerous inmates stalking her and getting ready to attack. The food was better by leaps and bounds (considering someone actually cooked it daily), the clothes weren't scratchy and confining jumpsuits, and she slept in a real bed with real blankets and pillows. She had a real, clean bathroom all to herself that actually had hot water. She could shower 3 times a day if she wanted, and sometimes she did. She even had a little TV that was hooked up to basic cable. After months of a hellish life in prison this was like heaven to her, even if her only companions were her sketchbooks, the FBI agents that guarded her and sleepy daytime television shows. Brie was sat on her bed with her hand on her now not so small baby bump she was now 17 weeks pregnant and she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be partly because she wasn't able to go shopping and pick out baby clothes and other baby related accessory's but mainly because she'd had her 12 week scan and Randy wasn't there. Brie had always dreamt of having her babies father at her side but sadly for now her dream was just a dream. Brie was also surprisingly starting to miss her former cell Sasha Banks. Brie loved having the privacy of her own bedroom but Sasha was just somebody Brie had taken a genuine liking to and someone she could have the odd talk with when they were confined to their cell.

"Miss Bella I need you to come into the living room," Agent Curtis said. "Agent Bradshaw is waiting for you." Brie nearly jumped off the bed and followed him out. While she didn't especially like JBL (she hadn't really had enough contact with him to even develop an opinion about him) she was excited to see anyone who wasn't Curtis or Mike.

"Brianna," he said cheerfully as she came out. "How are you doing and the baby doing?"

"I'm Good," she admitted honestly. "And my baby she's doing great" Brie smiled as she placed a hand on her bump. Brie wasn't sure what gender her baby was but she'd always wanted a girl so she was going along with the assumption that she might be having a girl. "I'm bored but it's a million times better than prison." It was only then she realized there had to be a reason for his visit, he wouldn't just drop in on her for no reason when he was busy trying to build his case against Triple H and Austin. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you some more questions," he said cryptically. "Axel, go catch a break. I can look after her for awhile." His fellow agent looked at him curiously but didn't argue with his superior, grabbing his keys. "Good, I'll call you when I'm leaving so you can head back."

"W-why did you want me alone?" Brie asked fearfully beginning to back away from him. She still had an inherent fear of the men of law enforcement and never dropped her guard.

But JBL only chuckled at her fear. "Hold on," he said as he walked to the back door and opened it.

"Randy?" she cried in disbelief as he walked to the door. But it was really him who rushed across the living room to her, her superhero who pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Randy whispered as he held her close. "I'm here and look at the size of you." Randy smiled as he held Brie tightly. "How many weeks are you?" Randy asked as he rested a hand on Brie's bump.

"17 weeks and I'm not that big yet" Brie replied as she rested her hand on top of his.

"No but your certainly starting to show more" Randy smiled.

It still seemed like a dream come true to her. She pressed her cheek against his chest and sighed softly and happily. He felt exactly like she remembered, smelled like the minty body wash he always used. God she missed being this close to him, feeling the warmth he gave her. It seemed so strange to her sometimes that months ago she was terrified of him and loathed him, and yet now being wrapped in his arms was the only place she ever truly felt safe anymore.

"I'm gonna go run some errands," JBL interrupted. "I'll be back in an hour. Do me a favor and don't leave the house ok? Hit one of the panic button if there's trouble but we're half an hour from a real town so there probably won't be." He pointed to one the red indicators on the alarm systems control pad on the wall.

As soon as the door locked behind JBL Randy framed her face between his hands, stamping a fierce kiss to her lips. "I missed you so much," he groaned softly pressing his forehead against hers.

Tears were forming in her eyes already. "I was so scared for you," she whispered. "I didn't sleep for 2 days when you were in the hospital. I was so scared I no we would lose you!" Brie cried referring to herself and her baby.

"You didn't," he assured her rubbing her back comfortingly.

"But we almost did." She found the bottom of his shirt and slid her hands underneath, riding them up his ribs until one of her hands found the newly healed scar. A tight gasp escaped her throat as she ran her fingertips over it. "This was me," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I think the guy who shot was named Dean," he chuckled. "You're much prettier I promise."

"You would never have even met him if it hadn't been for me," she cried. "You would never have been in danger. But you were… and all for me. I'm so sorry I put you through this."

He put a finger to her lips. "Stop. Don't apologize. I chose to help." He moved his hand and kissed her again, slowly and sweetly this time. She tried to protest again but she was rendered helpless by his touch, her hands falling out from under his shirt and locking around his neck. Randy soon broke the kiss and looked Brie in the eyes. "Did JBL or anyone tell you about Summer?"

"Wh-what about her?" Brie asked.

"You better sit down" Randy suggested but was met with protest so he told Brie right there. "Summer didn't make it she sacrificed herself to save you" Randy explained as he felt Brie pushed his hands off her.

"How?" Brie demanded. "How did she die?" Brie ordered.

Randy bit his lip as he looked at Brie. "She was shot Seth shot her in the head, it turns out she and myself where to both die in my apartment probably a murder suicide killing" Randy explained.

Brie walked over to the kitchen sink before violently throwing up. Hearing how Summer had died made Brie physically sick. She then walked of to her bedroom were she began to softly cry, because of her a young woman had lost her life if she hadn't gone near Randy then Summer wouldn't have lost her life albeit Brie would still be in prison but still. Brie had been laying on her bed for the past half an hour when Randy came in and lay next to her.

"You OK?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine I'm just sorry Summer didn't make it" Brie whispered.

"Me too" Randy softly spoke. "So have you got any names planned?" Randy asked as he tried to take Brie's mind off everything.

"If it's a girl maybe Alexa or Robyn and if it's a boy Shawn or Eddie" Brie replied. "However I was thinking about something special" Brie started.

"Go on then" Randy instructed.

"I was thinking maybe we could add a middle name to our babies name. Maybe Alexa Summer Bella or Robyn Summer Bella or for a boy Shawn Rae Bella or Eddie Rae Bella, I want to kind of say thank you to Summer because without her I wouldn't be here" Brie softly spoke.

"I think that is the most wonderful thing ever" Randy replied. Suddenly Brie shot up and made Randy start panicking. "What's the matter is it the baby? is something wrong?" Randy worryingly asked.

"Yes well no" Brie smiled as she grabbed Randy's hand and placed it on her bump. "Our baby just moved for the first time" Brie smiled as she moved Randy's hand to try and feel more movement. Brie wasn't able to find any more movement which was slightly disappointing but she was happy to know her baby was healthy. Brie then reached over and pulled a photo of her 12 week scan and gave it to Randy. "I have another scan photo you can keep this one" Brie smiled as she lay back down and nestled her head on Randy's chest. Brie sighed a sigh of relive as she was picturing herself with Randy when the whole situation was over. "Randy I know Nikki is safe but there's there's nothing else you need to tell me is there?" Brie asked as she continued to lay on Randy.

"No there's nothing" Randy said, he wasn't sure if Brie had been informed of Seth being on the run so he decided not to tell her especially since this was a rare moment that he was enjoying.

"I love you" Brie smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I love both of you two" Randy smiled as he placed his hand on Brie's bump.


	25. Chapter 25

**Big thank you to everyone who's liking this story**

"Will you stop fidgeting for one bloody minute" JBL sighed impatiently as he tried to wrap the measuring tape around the Randy's waist. "I really need to get this done."

"Well I am sorry I'm not used to stuff like this," Randy muttered as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I hate this stuff. Why do I need a new suit anyway? You got me the one from my apartment, it fits me just fine."

"That old thing?" JBL shook his head in disgust. "Hell no. There's no way my star witness is showing up to a federal court looking like a meth cook who picked out the first thing he saw at the local thrift store. If we want a conviction then my witnesses need to look credible and that starts with a decent suit, so just hold still already so I can get your damn measurements."

"This is just really awkward," Randy sighed lifting his arms so JBL could get the tape around.

"I promise you this isn't any more fun for me then it is for you," JBL assured him. He scribbled the waist measurement on his notepad and then stepped back. "Maybe uh… you could measure your own inseam." He held out the roll of measuring tape and Randy nodded and took it.

"How is this part of your job anyway?" Randy asked as he did some of the more awkward measurements. "I know you told me you're concerned with your witnesses and all but… suit measurements? No one else but the lead investigator on the case can take care of things like this?"

JBL chuckled at him. "They could but think about it you wouldn't get to spend time with Brie if I wasn't around" Randy's face reddened a little, still not very used to such candid mention of his relationship with Brie.

He was still trying to adjust to the fact that pretty much everyone around him now knew that he and Brie were a couple. Thinking about her now made his cheeks heat up even more, making him even more embarrassed (in a situation he normally wouldn't be). "We're uh, we're not doing any-" he started to stammer in defence.

"Sure you aren't," JBL teased.

"Whatever besides we talk about baby things." Randy shook his head and waved him off. "Anyway that's not what I meant. I'm curious why are you doing this?."

JBL sighed as he flipped his notepad closed. "Let me tell you something then Randy," he said. "I joined the FBI right out college when I was 21. I was partnered up with a senior agent named Ron Simmons who was showing me the ropes. We were investigating a strip club owner and his ties to organised crime and a possible link between him and a prison warden. About 6 months into the investigation we got our first big break in the case… and right after that Ron was found murdered in his home. It was ruled a home invasion gone wrong. I couldn't prove it but I knew it

was staged. I knew Triple H's men had gotten to him and took him out to stop the investigation. That was about 10 years ago and I haven't stopped working on this case since. I won't rest until they're stopped. So if taking your measurements and making sure you get your stupid stubble beard shaved off before we get to court is what it takes to finally bring Ron's killers to justice then that's what I'm going to do."

Randy took the entire story in silence, slightly stunned by the end. "I'm sorry for your loss but this is personal for you then isn't it?" he asked softly as he rolled up the measuring tape and handed it back to JBL.

"It is," JBL replied. "Soon it's all gonna end and they're going to prison forever and hopefully some of them will end up on death row."

"And what happens to me after?" Randy asked. "And Brie and our baby? And Nikki?"

"Don't worry about that right now," JBL replied. "Let's get through the trial first."

Randy glared angrily at JBL as he didn't like not knowing it seemed like JBL was hiding something. "I want to know" Randy demanded.

"Look the threat from Triple H, Stephanie, Stone Cold and everyone else we've got in custody including Dean Roman and Kurt is very real and I wouldn't put it past them to try and order a hit on you from inside prison, and with us having no leads on where Seth Rollins is your life's are still in danger. You'll have two options the FBI can cut you lot lose. All three of you would be able to get on with your lives and you wouldn't hear from us again. Option two..." JBL began.

"Which is?" Randy demanded.

"Option two is this and I seriously advise you to consider it, yourself Brie and your baby enter into the federal witness protection program all three of you will go hiding for the rest of your life's. The the program will almost certainly move you to a different state you'd be issued with new identities and background stories and other official papers like passports, insurance numbers and birth certificates but you'd lose contact with everyone you know in order to stay safe, you'd be expected to find regular paying work after the initial settling in period. Of course if you took option two then you'd be free to leave at anytime but if you did then you wouldn't be admitted back into the program" JBL explained.

"And the same offer would apply to Nikki? and me and Brie would be able to stay together? I'm not letting her bring a baby up by herself I helped create it so it's my job to help raise it" Randy asked.

"The offer would apply to Nikki but she'd probably have to move to a different state and as for you and Brie staying together then chances are you will we don't tend to split families up if we can help it" JBL explained.

Randy nodded he wasn't sure what he wanted, he wanted Brie and her unborn baby to be safe but with Nikki and Brie's mom starting to talk to Brie again would it really be what Brie would want, to lose all contact with her family. "Let me discuss it with Brie and I'll let you know" Randy ordered.

Life in solitude was made much easier for Brie with Randy's semi regular visits to look forward to. The days between still dragged on a little but somehow it seemed like there was a light at the end of the tunnel now. Not endless days spent in front of a TV screen with blank pages scattered on her lap, but real hope that an actual trial was going to take place someday soon, and someday she would walk the streets again as a free woman along with their baby. The idea almost made her giddy.

Sometimes they were content just to sit and pour over her drawings and making requests from her to see next time he came over. Often she'd have Randy cooking her meals and giving her foot and shoulder massages Brie had to admit despite her ankles hurting and the constant need to pee being pregnant did have its advantages when it came to being pampered. Brie missed not being able to have a more intimate relationship with Randy, she missed the way he'd touch her and the way he'd wrap his arms around her and caress her neck before taking her. For now she just enjoyed his company.

It was now 4 months after her and Randy's solitary confinement began (to her it felt like nearly a year by now but Curtis had assured her it had only been half that time) JBL showed up to her safe house with a notepad and a measuring tape… and no Randy. "What's going?" Brie who was now 34 weeks asked curiously. "What's this for?"

"I need measurements," JBL replied. "Sorry that came out wrong, I need to get you something to wear for when we go to court. The trial starts next week. Tomorrow we're starting prep work with the federal prosecutor but right now my job is to try and make you look as innocent as possible," JBL sighed as he looked at Brie's bump.

"I'm sorry I didn't intend to get pregnant I guess the condom split" Brie pleaded. "But that's what my court appointed lawyer Jim tried to do with my first trial you know get me to look innocent," Brie said softly as she spread her arms out allowing JBL to measure her arm span. "I guess it didn't work out too well."

"Well the feds are better at this then a one man operation," JBL assured her as he moved the tape to measure her waist. "And you aren't the one on trial here so you don't have to worry much about it."

"But in a way I am aren't I?" she asked nervously. "If this works then my original conviction will be overturned and I'll be exonerated. But if it doesn't… then I go back to prison." Mentioning the prospect of returning to finish out her sentence made her sick to her stomach.

"Relax," he told her easily. "Don't even think about it. We've got mountains of evidence in our favor we've been investigating Triple H and Stone Cold for years now but they finally slipped up. None of them are gonna get away with this now. You _will_ go free Brie. You will." He smiled at her.

"Get some sleep tonight ok? You have a long day with the prosecutor tomorrow."

True to JBL's word the following day was one of the longest Brie had experienced in a very long time. Attorney Michael Cole grilled her for about 12 hours, going over every single aspect of her employment under Triple H and Stephanie and her life in prison. He made her repeat herself several times, going over it again and again to cut out any inconsistencies in her story and make sure she didn't stumble over her words or sound confused. It was nearly 10 PM and she was yawning, barely able to keep her eyes open at this point but Michael Cole wasn't done with her just yet.

"Alright let's take it from the top again," Michael said. "How did you first meet Triple H?"

Brie sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. "Mr. Cole… please," she begged leaning back against the couch as her shoulders sagged. "We've gone over it at least 4 times already

"And we're going to go over it as many times as we have to so we can get it right," Cole said sternly. "The trail is next week time unfortunately is not something we have the luxury of. I still have to prep the other waitress and the prison guard."

"They have names," she said ruefully.

"I know that damn it," Michale sighed. "I'm tired too Brie. But you know how important this is don't you? You know how much is riding on everything about this going perfectly?"

"I know," she replied softly looking down at her bump. She knew exactly what rode on this, and it wasn't just her own life and future. It was the future of the 2 people who she dragged down with her during this entire wicked misadventure. If nothing else she owed it to both Randy and Nikki to get them out of this too. Taking a deep breath she brushed her hair back, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the couch. "Ok. Let's start again."

"JBL I look ridiculous," Randy sighed as he studied his own reflection. He didn't see himself staring back at him. He saw a man with a newly clean shaven face who was uncomfortably stuffed into a suit. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn a suit and he preferred it that way.

"You look fine," JBL assured him. "You look less like a criminal now and more like a guy who enforces the rules for criminals. Here let me get the tie for you. There now it's the full package."

Randy just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great, I'm tattooed James Bond. Can I change now?"

"Sure," JBL replied. "I just had to make sure it fits."

Sighing gratefully Randy shrugged out of the suit jacket and started loosening the tie. "What was the point in adding the waist coat?" Randy asked as he went back to the mirror.

"Meh I thought it'd go well with the suite" JBL replied.

"When does the prosecutor get here?" he asked handing the jacket to JBL to hang up in the closet.

"Any minute now," JBL answered. "He spent all day with Nikki yesterday and he was with Brie the day before that. He was fine-tuning their testimony, which is what he's doing with you today." He paused for a moment. "Oh and uh, he knows that you're Brie's babies father. I briefed Brie not to say anything about your relationship. The lawyer can't know that she was in a relationship"

"Will it affect the trial?" Randy asked curiously raising his eyebrows.

"I don't have to explain that Brie being pregnant will hurt your credibility as a witness," JBL said. "It's a really slippery slope the way lawyers work. If a witness or a client tells them something they ethically can't lie about it. But they can't lie about what they don't know so they can spin the story however they would like. If any of the defence witnesses brings up your relationship Michael Cole can just deny it and say they're making it up to make you look bad, but he can't say that if he knows it's the truth."

"I'm confused" Randy said with confusion. "Everything we're saying is true."

"Right here's an example if the defence claim Brie was in a relationship with you theoretically she could refute the claim because she hasn't actually admitted about it to Michale about it so he could say that the defence was lying" JBL explained.

Randy smiled as he looked at JBL. "I get it now he knows she's pregnant but as far as he's aware it was a one time thing."

"Exactly now imagine how it would look to a judge and jury that a prison guard who is sleeping with the inmate he's speaking out in favor of. It might look to some of them that you're lying for her because of your relationship with her and the fact that you got her pregnant."

"But I fucking got shot and the baby wasn't planned!" Randy exclaimed, pointing to the scar on his ribcage. "I can't make that up!"

"I know I know," JBL sighed. "Look your just going to have to say it was a moment of madness a one nightstand so to speak bottom line is this your going to have to lie about your feelings for Brie as far as Michale Cole is concerned."

As JBL left so he could change, Randy wondered why he'd suddenly gotten so upset about having to hide his feelings for Brie when what felt like only a short time ago, his biggest concern was hiding it from everyone. Shaking his head he hung up the black waistcoat, white button down shirt and tie. He didn't see the point in trying to figure out what was going on in his head. His life didn't make enough sense to even bother trying anymore. _Just focus on getting through the trial for now,_ he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror again. _Worry about everything else after._

Meanwhile at a federal prison in Phoenix Triple H was pacing his small cell, he was now panicking even more as he dialled in a number onto a smuggled cell phone. "Where the fuck are you?" Triple H demanded.

"I'm in hiding at one of our lesser known safe houses" Seth replied. For months now Seth had been on the run and had been dodging both local and federal law enforcement. Seth looked out of the blinds covering the window he was on edge as he was sure that he was being watched. "Look what's going?" Seth asked.

"What's going on?" Triple H laughed. "What's fucking going on is the whole lot of us are going on trial next week!" Triple H angrily barked. "Here's what I want you to do go see Micky C he's got another weapon for you and scope out the courthouse, I want all them dead especially Nikki!" Triple H ordered before hanging up.

 **So the trial is getting closer and so's Brie's chances of freedom, but Seth's not done yet,**


	26. Chapter 26

It was now the starting week of the trial and Brie found herself being escorted to a waiting car. Brie was now terrified as she climbed into the car. Brie couldn't help herself but let out a little smile as she saw Randy siting in the opposite passenger seat Brie kissed Randy's cheek before the car started to leave.

"How are you?" Randy whispered.

"Apart from craving whipped cream and strawberry's I'm great" Brie nervously laughed as she tried to clam herself. "I'm actually really scared," Brie whispered. "I don't know if I can do this." Brie reluctancy admitted.

"You _can_ do this," Randy assured her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"But Roman will be there as well as the rest of them!" she insisted nervously grasping his hand even tighter. "I have to tell everyone what they did while they're just sitting there watching me say it!." Brie was more terrified of Roman than anybody else for the past week she'd had nothing but night terrors that involved Roman. Brie dreamt that he'd be found not guilty and would ultimately come after her and her baby. Other dreams involved the night she was nearly raped by him only in her dreams Roman had managed to do it and Randy wasn't around to protect her from it but the worst dream out of the whole lot involved Brie's baby she dreamt that she'd give birth to a boy only to see him turn out like Roman. Many times in the night Brie would end up waking up screaming the house down because her dreams felt so real. Luckily for Brie both her guards Axel and Mizanin were understanding to a point.

"They can't hurt you," he said firmly. "We're gonna be surrounded by court officers and they would have to be the biggest idiots on the planet to try to attack you in open court. And even if they did... they'd have to get through me first and I'd kill them if they tried. Look try and stop worrying all this stress isn't good for the baby" Randy stressed.

She nodded and pressed her cheek to the window, comforted for the moment by his reassurances. But she could still feel the familiar twinge of fear rumbling in the pit of her stomach. Today was the first day of what was likely to be a gritty and extensive trial. Cole had assured her that it wasn't likely she would testify today, that opening arguments and the arresting officers (including JBL) would be going on the stand first, but everyone was required to be there regardless. Since witnesses were sequestered until they had to give their testimony she probably wouldn't even have to see Austin, Roman and the other cronies today. That was good right? Taking a deep breath she tried to shake off her nervousness and focus on something else. "You look cute in your suit," she said softly.

He chuckled. "You think so?" he asked glancing down at himself. "I feel like an idiot give me jeans and a t-shirt any day"

"Oh it isn't that bad!" she insisted with a giggle."You look good. Professional. Especially since you shaved." She smiled and ran the back of her hand along his smooth cheek. Having never seen him clean shaven before it was something light hearted that could distract her, if only for a little while.

"Well JBL said I looked like a meth cook otherwise, so I didn't have a choice," he said. "I guess professional sounds better than professional meth cook." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I'm guessing you guys are probably holding hands back there," JBL piped up from the driver's seat at the sound of his name. "We're almost to the court house so cut it out ok?"

"Yes mom," Randy intoned. But with a smirk he gave Brie a firm, passionate kiss.

Spotting them in the rearview mirror JBL just rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the rear entrance of the court house (their arrivals and departures had to take place in secret because they were still in hiding for the duration of the trial). "I guess I must have done something or annoyed someone in a previous life to get lumbered with you two," he sighed.

Randy hadn't slept well the night before, kept awake by nightmares of facing the disturbing number of men who wanted him dead. He could easily wave the situation off to Brie, assuring her they would be fine and nothing bad would happen to either of them in court… but that wasn't what he was afraid of. No he was perfectly confident that they would be safe during testimony. It was the after that scared him, and besides it wasn't worth telling Brie he'd had nightmares because she start getting stressed out and that was something Randy didn't want.

Despite all of JBL and Michaels assurances that none of the men on trial would be walking out of here, that wasn't enough to make Randy believe without a shadow of a doubt that it was true. Having worked in several different prisons over the years he'd seen the other side of things. He'd seen rapists imprisoned for barely a year, their charges lowered to assault on a technicality. He'd seen murderers charm their way past the parole board, only to see them kill again. He'd seen plenty of false promises of justice breeze through the bars and never get caught for long. The justice system scared he couldn't let Brie know that. He had to put on a brave face for her no matter what. Somehow he felt it was his duty to be her rock right now and keep her afloat in this sea of uncertainty. The only good side of the day was the fact that Brie had been told that Seth was still on the run. JBL had broken the news but he didn't mention that Randy already knew. Brie was upset and taken back by the news but she looked at a more positive side of the situation and that was the fact that nobody knew where she was living so the chances of Seth finding her was slim.

As JBL parked the car it suddenly occurred to Randy that there was something else to be afraid of. Compared to what they were about to face it seemed like something so miniscule but in light of everything, it seemed like something easier to focus on. In a few minutes he was going to walk through the door and be face to face with Nikki for the first time in 4 months. Heat crept up his neck, the dormant shame he felt after having the most passionate oral sex he'd ever had returning in full force. He hadn't thought about that night with Nikki for awhile. Randy began pushing those thoughts aside in favor of worrying about the trial. Now he was going to be face to face with her while Brie was at his side. After their conversation the following morning he was confident Nikki was going to say something to Brie… that didn't make him feel any better about standing between the two of them but he was praying when Nikki saw that her sister was pregnant she'd keep her mouth shut. He felt so terrible about it, as though he'd betrayed a girlfriend. Should he tell her? Was it even worth it?

"Don't look so nervous," JBL told him as they got out of the car and he led them up the steps.

"You said it yourself just a minute ago, they can't get to you in open court."

"Yeah." Randy nodded. If only JBL knew that wasn't what he was worried about.

"Hands," JBL reminded them suddenly as he stopped at the door.

"What?" both Randy and Brie asked at the same time.

"Hands." He pointed to their clasped palms.

"Oh." Brie blushed as she retracted her hand from Randy's. "Sorry."

The first people Randy saw in the hallway were Mike and Alex. He felt his breath hitch in his throat a little, knowing that if they were there this meant they'd picked up Nikki already.

"OK you two wait in there Nikki will be in there in a minute Oh and some good news we've got a solid lead on Seth we're moving in to get him I'll explain fully later" JBL ordered as he opened a door.…

Randy was now breathing a lot more heavily as he realised Nikki would soon be joining them but he was more relieved of the news about Seth. _Is this really what's going through my mind right now?_ He thought. _I'm facing the murderers who want me dead for getting into their business and I'm suddenly more worried about women problems._ He actually chuckled a little bit, he couldn't believe the places his head went to sometimes.

"Are you ok?" Brie asked, shaking his shoulder a little. Suddenly she was the one trying to comfort him.

"Huh?" He broke out of his little trance and glanced down at her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine I'm just thinking if I have a son should I teach him football or baseball?." He forced a smile just as the door swung open revealing Nikki behind it.

"Oh my god!" Nikki gasped. She saw how big her sister had gotten. "You're pregnant?" Nikki exclaimed as she covered her mouth in utter shock.

"No Nikki I've just gotten fatter from eating too much" Brie joked as she wrapped her arms around her sister to give her the warmest of hugs. However unknown to Brie, Nikki was glaring furiously at Randy.

"H-h-how long are you?" Nikki stuttered as she broke the the hug.

"I'm 35 weeks and before you ask Randy's the dad" Brie replied as she automatically knew that would be Nikki's next question.

Nikki smiled at Brie but she was absolutely furious at Randy because out of all of the stupid things that he could have done getting her sister pregnant was the worst possible thing he could have done. "Well congratulations Brie I know it's your dream to be a mother" Nikki smiled again as she watched Brie walk off to the toilets. "Now you listen to me what the hell do you think your playing at getting her pregnant?" Nikki demanded in a quiet voice.

"I'm not talking about it here" Randy sternly warned.

"Have you told her? Have you told her about the night I sucked you off?" Nikki demand.

"Why are you going to tell her if I haven't?" Randy demanded.

"Just answer the god damn question!" Nikki ordered.

"No I haven't" Randy replied

"Good because I'm not either look I'm sorry about my attitude I'm just stressed about the trial" Nikki softly spoke.

Suddenly JBL walked in with Brie standing next to him. "I really do hate to break this little reunion up but we need to get in there," JBL announced gruffly as he approached Nikki and Randy. "It's 8:55 and I like to be punctual. Our judge is a stickler for that."

"In-in there?" Brie stammered pointing to the door down the hall. "The court room? But I thought we... I thought witnesses can't watch the trial? Aren't we… sequestered?"

"After opening arguments," JBL explained. "Come on."

"What?" Brie nearly shrieked. She looked frantically from Randy to JBL.

"I didn't know," JBL admitted clearly flustered. "I thought it was the whole time up until you testify."

"Hey," Randy said firmly thoughts of his relationship woes suddenly banished. He took her by the shoulders, not caring that prosecutor Cole was standing a few yards away. What he was doing couldn't be construed as anything more than comforting her… right? "Relax. Everything's going to be fine. They cannot get to you, do you understand me? They can't. You're the strongest woman I know and you can do this if not for us then for our baby."

She nodded with a renewed sense of courage biting her lip as she looked up at him. She could do this.

Brie couldn't help it. As she sat next Randy in the court room, one row behind the barrier, she shivered and instinctively grabbed onto his hand as she heard the door open behind them. She ducked her head slightly as she looked back and watched as the defendants filed in one by one.

First was a man she recognised from her time at the prison former warden Stone Cold Steve Austin. Next was her former bosses Triple H and Stephanie who looked every bit as intimidating as the last time she saw them, right after Lana's body was discovered, even wearing a suit. After them came the 2 of the 3 men who tried to kill Punk and Summer unfortunately the one who actually pulled the trigger and murdered Summer wasn't there yet. Unlike Nikki Brie had never met them officially, but she'd seen them around the club many times during her employment there. One of them, the one she knew to be Dean he was walking with what looked like a permanent limp. Had Randy caused that, she wondered? The last man to enter was the one Brie was most afraid of.

Roman looked straight at her as he walked into the courtroom, shooting her a evil smile as he crossed the room to take his seat. His icy eyes sent another shiver down her spine, shaking her to the very core. She had never felt frightened. She felt Randy squeeze her hand. Again reassuring her.

"All rise for the right honourable judge Glenn Jacobs," a court officer announced and everyone stood.

"Holy shit that guy's a judge?" she heard Randy whisper. "He looks like he belongs in a horror movie!"

Brie was in absolute awe of the judge and didn't even know how he fit in his bench. He had to be at least 6'8 or 6'9. Maybe even 7 feet tall. He was certainly the most intimidating member of law enforcement she had ever seen, with a hardened and grizzled face. She bit her lip as she watched him sit down.

"You may be seated," the judge boomed. Randy had to yank her down.

"My court room is tightly run ship," the judge continued booming surveying the entire room. "I won't tolerate any outbursts or speaking out of turn from either side. Do I make myself perfectly clear? Good. Now let's begin our opening arguments. Mr. Cole you may proceed."

"Thank you Your Honor," Cole said standing up and straightening his tie. "My name is Michael Cole and I'm representing the prosecution. This trial ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the long road for a decade long investigation. That's how long it took for the Federal Bureau of Investigation to unravel the web of lies and deceit and massive criminal dealings run by the team of Steve Austin Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife Stephanie Helmsley and their employees. They've overseen prostitution, drug smuggling, embezzling and so much more, finally ending with the murder of a young woman and the framing of another innocent woman. They sent their attack dogs to finish off any witnesses and they've been running a dirty racket through the Rattle snake Women's Correctional Facility for years now. We have the physical evidence, witness testimony and financial paperwork to prove all of it. By the end of this trial ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you're going to be as eager as I am to lock away the men who have destroyed so many lives."

As he sat down a man Brie didn't recognize rose from the other table. "Paul Heyman for the defense Your Honor," the man announced. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is Paul Heyman and this entire trial is just a sham based on grudges and personal vendettas. It's about an angry FBI agent trying to avenge the death of his superior officer by blaming it on anyone he can, a desperate prosecutor grasping at straws to make his case, and a prison guard who is so hopelessly in love with an inmate that he'll do anything and say anything to get her exonerated especially since he's ended up getting her pregnant and will no doubt have to look after a crying baby."

"Order order!" Judge Jacobs shouted as he banged his gavel. "Mr Heyman please stick to facts and not make assumptions, will the jury please disregard the quote about the crying baby" judge Jacobs ordered.

"I'm so terribly sorry your Honor I sometimes get a bit passionate in my opening speeches. As I was saying. All this is is a fishing expedition gone wrong, and they're trying to drag down upstanding members of this community with it." He smiled straight at Randy when he went to sit down.

Brie quickly shot a glance at Randy. He'd gone completely cold, silent as JBL tugged at his arm to get him up to leave the room. It was only now beginning to dawn on them that this Paul Heyman was an experienced lawyer and he'd probably use Brie's pregnancy as soon as he possibly could if his opening speech was anything to go by.

 **Just an FYI Glenn Jacobs is the guy who plays Kane on wwe tv, couldn't call a judge Kane**


	27. Chapter 27

Randy left the court room with Brie and Nikki and was heading back to a small room that they'd originally been waiting in. He was now furious that this lawyer called Paul Heyman had the audacity to use Brie's pregnancy in his opening speech. Randy did know it was only a case of when the pregnancy was brought up but it still came as a shock to him especially since it came in the opening speeches. It hardly surprised Randy that Paul Heyman knew about Brie's pregnancy because Roman would have almost certainly have spoken about it if it meant saving his own skin.

"Calm down there" JBL muttered as he pulled Randy to one-side so he could speak to him. "Don't beat yourself up it was obvious that their lawyer was going to bring the pregnancy up. It's ok. As long as you keep your cool on the stand during cross examination they're just gonna look like pathetic fools making up stories."

"Wait…" Randy said slowly as things began falling into place in his mind. He suddenly understood. "You want me to lie on the stand when they ask me about… being with Brie?"

"Of course," JBL replied, blinking at him. "What did you think I meant when I talked to you about it a few days ago? You can't reveal that you where in an actual relationship. It could compromise you as a witness."

"I don't know if I can," Randy muttered nervously.

"Oh please, you're gonna tell me you have a moral objection to lying?" JBL chuckled harshly.

"I'm not a real cop. I've never testified in court before." Randy sighed.

It seemed as though it clicked into place for JBL too. "And you're worried you won't be able to keep it cool on the stand once they start grilling you," the FBI agent sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look Randy, everything's gonna be fine. Just keep your temper in check all right?"

"You know I'm a little worried that you're implying that this entire case is hinging on my ability to lie believably," Randy pointed out.

"Are you telling me they're just gonna walk out of here if I can't keep my damn mouth shut? They shot me! They tried to kill us! They murdered Summer, There's no way-"

"Everything's gonna be fine," JBL repeated brusquely. "Just keep a handle on your emotions alright?"

"Randy honey are you ok?" Brie asked, suddenly appearing beside them.

"Yeah," Randy said softly, looking from her to JBL. "Everything's fine."

Brie's fears and nerves gave way to boredom as the day progressed (and she preferred it that way, she could only grind her teeth nervously for so long). Brie was tired and it didn't help that her baby was deciding it was going to lay on her bladder so she had to constantly run the toilet. The only entertainment in the room was a small grainy television, playing the same basic cable channels that had melted her brain for the past 4 months in protective custody. She couldn't even draw, JBL hadn't allowed her to bring her sketchbook to the court house.

Brie was sat next to Nikki the sisters where quietly talking and catching up on things because of the months they'd spent separated. Nikki was angry and disgusted with herself for ever taking the job in the strip because if she'd never had bothered to work for Triple H neither of them would be in this position. However she was still feeling guilty because of the night she'd spent with Randy after they went back to her apartment.

"Nicole what's the matter?" Brie demanded.

Hearing Brie call her by her full name made Nikki realise that it must have been pretty obvious that something other than the trial was wrong. "It's nothing seriously" Nikki replied as she gave an unconvincing smile.

"If it's about the trial then don't worry me and Randy are scared too" Brie quietly spoke.

Nikki bit her lip as she looked at Brie. Nikki could tell that Brie and Randy loved each other that was evident but it was upsetting her knowing that she'd physically been with Randy. Nikki had told Randy that she wouldn't tell Brie but the more Nikki thought about it the more she thought Brie would be understanding if she knew the whole story. "I was going to say..." Nikki began before Brie grabbed her hand and placed it on her bump. "Oh my god! That's so cute" Nikki smiled as she felt Brie's baby kicking.

"So what where you going to say?" Brie smiled.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Nikki smiled as she hugged Brie.

Suddenly JBL snapped at Randy because he was doing pushups and sit ups on the floor in the middle of the room. "Stop that," the FBI agent ordered, "you're going to mess up your suit!"

"So?" Randy sighed. "You said we weren't testifying today anyway."

"We only got you one suit," JBL reminded him. "If you mess that one up I have to run out and get you a new one. I'm not spending all evening in a store downtown because you want to stay toned."

At some point in the early afternoon, after lunch but before court let out for the day, Brie fell asleep. She nodded off next to Randy, her head resting on his shoulder. She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping but eventually she was awoken by a small tap on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked up to find JBL shaking his head at her disapprovingly, glaring at both herself and Randy as he nodded to the door through which Michale Cole was entering.

"I'm sorry," Brie muttered sheepishly.

"You need to be more careful, if you want to use someones shoulder as a pillow then use Nikki's" JBL hissed before turning around. "Mr. Cole! How was it?"

"Excellent first day couldn't have gone any better," Cole replied. "We finished with the forensics expert who reexamined the evidence from the Lana murder although officially it's the CJ Perry murder given that Lana was only her working name, and the officers who arrested the 2 of the 3 men at Ortons' apartment. You're not gonna believe the little defense Heyman is spinning, it's hilarious. He's trying to say Hunters little assassins are actually just crazy spurned lovers, furious at Randy for 'stealing' their shared girlfriend and that's why they went after him. He's claiming they aren't responsible for their actions. Judge Jacobs looked like he wanted to strangle the idiot for even mentioning an insanity defense."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Spurned lovers," he scoffed. "Sure they are I'm surprised they didn't say that they had their own individual days marked off on the calendar."

"Don't worry about it," Cole said. "It just shows how desperate their defense is. It also shows me that Heyman doesn't really care about those 2 either that or or who ever is funding their attorney isn't paying enough. If those boys had any brains in their skulls at all, they would dump their attorney and flip on Hunter, Austin and Reigns for a deal."

Brie froze. "B-but…" she stammered. "They can't do that now can they? If they see the trial isn't going well for them? If they got a deal that would mean they would have much lower sentences!"

To her surprise Cole merely chuckled at her fear. "Don't you worry," he said calmly. "It's too late for that. Our evidence is strong enough against all of them individually that I wouldn't even need them and besides I only ever make deals before the trail begins."

"But you said if they were smart-" she started to protest, unconvinced.

"Just relax Brianna if they were smart they would have tried for a deal before they were charged," Cole cut her off with another small chuckle. "You don't need to be worrying about any of the particulars. Your job is to testify, that's all. You leave everything else up to me ok?"

Brie just nodded and looked away but her cheeks were burning. Just the fact that Cole had even brought up the possibility that any of the men on trial could get deals for shorter sentences made her stomach bubble uncomfortably. She didn't like her thoughts or fears being dismissed like they were trivial ramblings. It made her distrust Cole and his intentions just a little bit more.

"Are we testifying tomorrow?" Nikki asked nervously, appearing beside them.

"That all depends on timing," Cole answered. "I managed to get through 3 testimonies today because the cross examination was pathetic and weak. But I have a feeling Heyman is going to try to rip into my first witness tomorrow morning." He looked at Randy. "Your co-worker. Dolph Ziggler."

"Dolph?" Randy echoed in disbelief. "If he's testifying, then why isn't he here with us?"

"Because he's been ducking our calls and avoiding us for the past 4 months," Cole explained. "He's scared, he doesn't want to put his family at risk. It's taken us this long to convince him to testify. I finally got to him this morning, before I got here. I told him if the defendants end up going free and going after him for witnessing what he witnessed, we can't protect his family because he didn't testify."

"So you manipulated him!" Brie spat.

"And you expect us to trust you," Randy growled.

"Frankly I don't care if you don't trust me, I'm gonna do whatever I have to do to put these bastards in federal prison," Cole shot back, "and you should be thanking me for that. Because if they aren't at least convicted of Lana's murder, you're going back to prison, and that baby will end up in the foster care system believe me I can make that happen." He shook his index finger in Brie's direction before turning to leave the room.

Once Michael Cole had left the room JBL came walking back from the window. "Some excellent news" JBL smiled. "We've got Seth we arrested him!" JBL exclaimed as he watched smiles cross Nikki, Randy and Brie's faces.

"When, where, why, oh god how?" Nikki fired.

"We caught him picking up a few weapons and other things, I'm going to be briefed fully later but don't worry we've got him he can't hurt any of you" JBL smiled as he watched Randy hug Nikki and Brie.

The next morning Randy greeted Dolph with a broad smile. He moved to hug his friend, embracing him tightly. "I'm really glad you're doing this," he told him. "Thanks man."

But Dolph only absently hugged him back before pulling away. "Shove it," he said tightly. "The last thing I need is to make an enemy of guys like these. The only reason I'm here is to protect my family. That asshole prosecutor pretty much bullied me to come here. He said if they go free, he can't guarantee my protection if I hadn't testified at their trial."

He glared over his shoulder.

Randy sighed. "I know," he said quietly. He felt awful. "He told me yesterday. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I didn't mean for things to get like this. I just didn't know who to turn to." He felt horrible for derailing his long time friend's life.

To his surprise Dolph merely shrugged. "It's not your fault," he muttered. "Not really. Romans hated my guts for years. He probably would have gone after me anyway, for the hell of it."

Randy turned to Brie as Dolph was escorted out by Cole, smiling nervously. "Well at least he's testifying," he offered. "Right?" Then he frowned at her, glancing back at the door to make sure Cole was gone before reaching out to touch her bump. "Are you ok?"

Brie nodded, yawning softly. "I just didn't sleep well," she explained cryptically.

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed almost shamefully.

He nodded knowingly. He'd been kept up by nightmares too. It wasn't easy sleeping alone in a quiet room kept awake by every terrifying thought that ran through his head, and after finally falling asleep being jerked awake by torturous visions from his own mind. But he had to hope everything was going to be ok, and he had to help her believe that too. "It's ok," he said softly, squeezing her shoulder. He would have hugged too but he didn't need to be yelled at by JBL yet again this morning. He tried to keep up conversation with both her and Nikki, but it didn't make the morning any easier. Somehow he was more nervous today than he was on the first day of court and he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was because things felt more real now, now that Dolph was actually testifying. He wished he knew what was happening… just sitting here like this was driving him crazy. While he didn't want to abandon Brie (who had been holding his hand under the table), he had to find out what was going on in that courtroom, and he knew just how to do it.

"Hey," he said suddenly as he stood up, looking at JBL. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," JBL answered not looking up. He was playing cards with Curtis and Mike.

"Thanks." Randy nodded, winking at Brie before slipping out of the room and walking straight past the bathrooms. With court now in session the hall in front of the doors was deserted. He slowly (and a little nervously) approached the doors, pressing himself against the one to his right. It opened silently about an inch, and through this tiny unnoticeable opening he was able to hear Cole's voice.

"So tell me what it's like working under Warden Austin?," Cole was asking.

"Depends who you are but he's corrupt," Dolph replied. "Anyone can see it. He turns a blind eye to what happens with dirty guards, encourages it even. He knows what goes on. He knows that guards like Roman sleep with and abuse inmates, putting them in dangerous situations and using them to their liking."

"Guards like Roman," Cole echoed. "You observed Roman Reigns partaking in these activities?"

"Yes," Dolph answered.

"How many inmates did Mr. Reigns sleep with?" Cole asked.

"3 that I know of in the last year," Dolph replied. "Consensual, that is. He tried to force himself on another one" Dolph replied as he observed Roman taking notes.

"And who was that inmate?" Cole asked.

"Brianna Bella. He had to be pulled off her." Dolph said.

"Tell the court what happened the night Mr. Reigns was arrested at the prison," Cole said.

"I was on duty," Dolph began. "I came into the laundry room to find Roman holding a knife to inmate Bella's baby bump. When he spotted me turned around and held her hostage, threatening to slit her throat. I was joined by Officer Orton and we tried to talk him down but he kept threatening to kill her. Inmate Bella managed to head butt him and pull away, distracting him long enough for Officer Orton and myself to tackle him and get the knife away. I cuffed him. That's when I noticed Orton had been shot previously, and he passed out while we waited for the county police."

"Thank you, Mr Ziggler," John said.

There was silence for a moment before Randy heard another voice, the one he remembered belonged to the defense attorney.

"Mr. Ziggler, could you explain to the court why you went to the laundry room that night only our records show you were stationed in a camera room on the far side of the prison" Paul asked.

"I uh," Dolph stuttered.

"Answer the question please Mr Ziggler" judge Jacobs barked.

"I went to check on inmate Bella and she wasn't in her cell," Dolph explained. "I knew Roman still had his eye on her and the laundry room is loud and secluded. I knew that's where he would take her."

"Out if the two thousand plus inmates that the prison held why did you choose to check on that particular inmate in the middle of the night?" Paul pressed.

"Because um, I got a call," Dolph answered cryptically. "That she might be in trouble."

"From?"

"From Randy," Dolph sighed.

"Really?" Paul asked with clearly fake shock. "Randy Orton? And how would he know, after his shift ended and he left the prison, that inmate Bella might be in trouble? Was it because he was in a sexual relationship with her or was it because she's carrying his baby?"

"Objection your honour!" JBL shouted.

"Overruled" judge Jacobs replied.

"I don't know!" Dolph snapped. "He just called me and told me Roman was after her. Inmate Bella only said she was pregnant when Roman had a knife to her when Randy confronted him"

"Nothing further," Paul Heyman replied.

Randy's heart sank. It was beginning to unravel, already.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews and likes and all that, I had a few ideas for Seth but realistically I couldn't get the ideas wrote down into a story style format**

Randy didn't return to their waiting room for nearly 20 minutes, and Brie was beginning to worry by the time he came back through the door. When she looked up at him she couldn't help but notice how pale he'd become, small beads of sweat having formed on his forehead. "What's wrong?" she said softly as she got up and crossed the room. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." She placed a comforting hand on his arm, glancing over her shoulder beforehand to make sure JBL wasn't watching.

"Huh?" Randy muttered distractedly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm just fine."

"You're obviously not," Brie pointed out. "What's wrong? Were you throwing up or something?"

Glancing around the room for a moment, he nodded his head at the door and slipped out into the hallway, waving at her. She followed him out and closed the door gently behind her and as soon as it was shut his expression dropped.

"Yep I was throwing up," he sighed. "I went to listen to Dolph's testimony. I went up against the door and heard him. He didn't explicitly say we were in a relationship but he admitted I knew you were pregnant..."

Brie shook her head worryingly, "but the only reason I only told you I was pregnant was because I thought I was going to die and since I shouted it, it was obvious Dolph would have heard it" Brie softly spoke.

"And that's the problem you were in trouble when you told me, the defence attorney was grilling Dolph hard about how I would have known you were in trouble bottomline is this the defence know I had no plausible reason to actually come back to the prison because I didn't find out you were carrying our baby till I rescued you" Randy nervously explained.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that!" she said nervously. "Right? One of the guys who tried to kill you called Roman right in front of you. Of course you would have known I was in danger minus the pregnancy part."

Randy shook his head as he looked at Brie. "OK forget about the defence knowing you were pregnant think about it this way," he urged her. "Why did they try to kill me in the first place? Because I was hiding Nikki and Summer. Why was I hiding them? Because they were going to testify at your appeal. How did you get an appeal? Because your lawyer petitioned the court. How did you pay for your lawyer? Me."

It didn't take long and like a jigsaw puzzle the pieces began to fall together in her mind she soon realised that everything came back to herself and Randy. "But at first we were nothing you was just a guard and I was just an inmate, we didn't have sex until after you started helping me in fact I didn't start developing feelings for you until you stopped Roman from raping me and besides you contacted my lawyer because you believed I was innocent!" Brie nervously replied.

"You and I know that," he agreed with a nod. "Nikki knows that, JBL might or might not believe that, who the hell knows or even cares at this point… but that's not the way it's going to look to the jury. When they eventually drag it out of you or me, whoever testifies first, it's going to look like I was paying your lawyer because… we were together." Randy sighed.

"But even if they do find out we were in a relationship…" she said slowly, "why would it matter? Even if they do think you paid Jim because of us, that doesn't change the fact that Triple H's assassins tried to kill you and Nikki, they murdered Summer, or that Roman tried to kill me or that I was framed for murder."

Randy sighed heavily. "It does matter," he said. "Before court started… JBL told me I had to lie when asked about you and me he told me to say it was a one time thing. He told you the same thing right?" She nodded. "Well last night when he took me back to the safe house, I begged him to tell me why it was necessary beyond the purpose of Cole being able to say it didn't happen… and he told me about reasonable doubt."

"Reasonable doubt?" she asked with a small frown. "What do you mean? I don't understand"

"A jury can only convict a defendant if the prosecution has proved its case beyond reasonable doubt," he explained. "JBL told me that the defence is trying to undermine our credibility as witnesses. That other lawyer, Heyman, he's going to bring up us as a reason why we can't be trusted especially because your carrying my child. If he catches us in one lie he can use that as a basis for us lying about everything else too."

"But you were shot!" she exclaimed. "They came to kill you and Nikki and they nearly managed to do it! And don't forget about Summer she wasn't as lucky. It doesn't matter how many lies they think we told, they can't explain away the bullet the doctors pulled out of your ribs! And when the cops got to your apartment they found Summers body" This was ridiculous. Surely there was no way all of those evil men would be set free based off the scandalous relationship formed between an inmate and a guard.

"I know," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know. It seems crazy. I'm just telling you what JBL told me. But I think, just in case he's right..." He shook his head. "We've gotta keep up the lie. We can't take any chances and risk screwing up this trial. They can't go free instead of you Brie we can't risk our baby can't ending up in the foster system. They just can't go free." He sounded almost frantic, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

It was then Brie realised how scared he really was. She could see it in his face, the signs of panic present behind the beautiful blue eyes. It seemed like he was even more terrified than she was for her to return to prison. But as she slowly slid her arms around his waist to comfort him (not caring in that moment if JBL happened upon them and started scolding them again) she couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because he really did truly love her that much and wanted to see her free so badly? Or was it because if her conviction _wasn't_ overturned, then he'd thrown his whole life away for nothing? Even thinking about the possibility of the latter being true almost made her shiver, but she swallowed hard and resisted the urge. She couldn't afford to think about that right now, she had to keep it together if not for Randy then for their unborn baby.

On the ride to the court house the next morning, both Brie and Randy noticed how silent JBL was being. Far from his usual demeanor, he was delivering them only one word answers and nothing more. It was perplexing for a little while, worrying them both when suddenly it hit Randy. "You're going to start testifying today aren't you?" he asked as they pulled up sharply to a red light.

"Yeah," JBL muttered quietly.

"You're nervous," Randy pointed out.

"Yeah," JBL replied tightly. "Of course I am. My entire career hinges on this case. It's what I've been working toward for so many years. If I mess this up then the last decade of my life was worthless"

Randy nodded, remembering JBL's story of his fallen superior agent and falling silent. This trial meant something to everyone. For Brie, it was her chance at freedom and to see her baby grow up when it was eventually born. For JBL, it was a chance at redemption. For Nikki it was a chance at a new life, free from Triple H and Stephanie, it was a chance to be free from making outcalls to dirty old men free from having to be pushed and shoved as she tried to give lap dances. And for Randy? Right now he didn't even know he assumed he'd be with Brie but at this point he just didn't know. He just slipped his hand onto Brie's bump, resting it gently as he felt the baby move just before they pulled up to the court house.

Without JBL in the waiting room, the vibe was more eerily silent and uncomfortable than usual. Curtis and Mike kept to themselves, the usual banter coming from their corner of the room ceased without their boss there to initiate it. Randy tried a few times to start a conversation with Nikki and Brie but his attempts fizzled out quickly on both ends even talking about baby names didn't last long because of the tension. It was easy to see why, they were all scared. JBL testifying meant that it wouldn't be long before they themselves would be taking to the witness stand and Randy had to admit, he was worried about the girls' (and his own) ability to hold up on the stand. That defence attorney was as nitpicky as he was vicious. He wondered if he was going to be able to withstand the inevitable attacks on his character, the insinuations he was just a deviant sexual predator like Roman, the downplaying of what happened to him that night in his apartment. But he didn't have a choice.

JBL's testimony ended up spanning over the entire day, and he didn't come back to see them when court broke for lunch. At 5 PM sharp he threw open the door that lead into the waiting room. He looked pale, tired, completely drained. Maybe even like he needed a few drinks. But that didn't stop Randy from practically jumping out of his chair, rushing over to him and beating Curtis and Mike there. "John!" he practically exclaimed. "What happened? How did it go?"

"Let's just get out of here," JBL sighed wearily. "I'll tell you in the car. Let's just get out of here."

As Brie and Randy sat in the car JBL then began his story.

 _"_ _So local law enforcement notified your headquarters about the situation at the prison, please explain to the court what happened when your headquarters summoned you to the prison?" Michael Cole asked._

 _"I oversaw the arrest of then correctional officer Roman Reigns," JBL replied. "I then took custody of an Inmate called Brianna Bella and a civilian called Nicole Bella and transported them to secure locations to await trial."_

 _"And Officer Orton?"_

 _"After his release from the hospital, he was also taken to a secure location," JBL answered._

 _"What about the other defendants?" John asked. "How were they apprehended?"_

 _"County police had arrested Mr. Ambrose, and Mr. Angle and had taken them for medical treatment," JBL explained. When they were released, I had them transported to a federal holding facility. Days later when I received the arrest warrant, I oversaw the arrest of Warden Stone Cold Steve Austin and many other corrections officers we had found to be corrupt. Then I accompanied field agents and arrested Hunter Hearst Helmsley at his club, his wife was arrested by federal agents at Tucson International Airport where she was scheduled to catch a flight to Los Angeles then she was due to take her private plane to Bolivia. We also had a federal unit arrest Seth Rollins at a warehouse that was used to store weapons for an associate of Triple H, we have subsequently charged Seth Rollins with first degree murder and we will be asking the district attorney to peruse the death sentence"_

 _"Thank you Agent Layfield," Michael said with a nod. "Just to clarify was Stephanie Helmsley trying to flee the country?"_

 _"_ _Yes we believe she was attempting to flee as our intelligence shows no records of her having business connections in Bolivia" JBL replied._

 _"_ _Lies it was a fucking business trip!" Stephanie screamed._

 _"_ _Order order!" Judge Jacobs shouted. "Mrs Helmsley one more outburst like that and I will have you for contempt of court!" Judge Jacobs warned._

 _"No further questions." Cole then returned to his table and JBL let out a small sigh. He'd been speaking for hours now, taking Cole through his entire investigation of Austin and Triple H's activities, starting 10 years ago after Ron Simmons murder (which he was careful not to make any mention of). He was already worn out, but the defense hadn't even begun his cross-examination. His day wasn't over just yet. He tried to straighten up as he watched Paul Heyman rise from his seat at the defense table, straightening his jacket as he walked over._

 _"Agent Layfield," Heyman began, "can you tell me who Ron Simmons is?"_

 _"Objection!" John snapped. "Relevance?"_

 _"I have a point your honor," Heyman promised with a grin._

 _"Then make it," Judge Jacobs growled in warning._

 _JBL_ _swallowed hard. "He… was my first partner," he replied curtly. "Many years ago."_

 _"When you first joined the FBI right?" Heyman asked._

 _"Yes," JBL snapped. "He was my senior agent."_

 _"What happened to Agent Simmons ?"_

 _He looked down at his lap for a moment. "He was murdered 10 years ago in a home invasion."_

 _"A home invasion," Heyman echoed. "That's what the police ruled it as. But you didn't believe that explanation… did you, Agent Layfield?"_

 _"No," JBL replied, his eyes narrowing._

 _"What did you believe happen to Agent Simmons, JBL?" Heyman asked. "You believe he was murdered by the defendants, don't you?"_

 _"I think… I know… he was killed by one of Triple H's or Austin's men," JBL replied curtly. "We had been investigating them for 6 months. We had no concrete leads until we caught what we thought was a break in the case… and the next day Ron was found dead in his living room it seemed a bit coincidental."_

 _"Interesting," Heyman said with a nod. "So you blame my clients for Ron's death."_

 _"You know that I do."_

 _"Isn't it true JBL, that after Ron's murder, FBI headquarters turned their attention away from this 'case'?" Heyman asked. "That funding and support were largely cut for this investigation?"_

 _"Yes," JBL replied, biting his lip._

 _"So it's true then that you blame my clients for derailing your career, and insane with grief over the loss of your partner, blame them for his death even though you have no proof?" Heyman continued._

 _"For the last 10 years you've been aggressively stalking my clients, using your FBI influence to obtain 'evidence' by any means necessary, isn't that true?"_

 _"No, of course not!" JBL cried. "None of that's true!"_

 _"But you just admitted that you have a personal vendetta against my clients!" Heyman accused._

 _"I said I believe they're responsible for Ron's death, but that doesn't mean I fabricated a case against them or used my badge to harass anyone!" JBL protested._

 _"Really?" Heyman asked. "Because it sounds like you're just on a fishing expedition to railroad my clients into prison to salvage your lackluster career with the agency, Agent Layfield."_

 _"Objection!" Cole practically shouted._

 _"Sustained," the judge growled. "Pull it back, Mr. Heyman!" the judge angrily barked. "The jury will disregard that last statement by the defence"_

 _Heyman just smiled. "Withdrawn."_

"After that he just dragged me through the entire investigation and called my methods into question every single fucking step of the way," JBL sighed as he weaved them through traffic.

Randy was stunned. "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"Did you ever think it was going to be?" JBL asked. "Even for a second?"

"No," Brie admitted for him. "Not at all."

"Well prepare yourselves," JBL said softly, "because you're going to be testifying in the next few days, if not tomorrow. Nikki is up first. If they finish with her in one day, it's going to be your turn Brie." JBL sighed. "Randy your testifying last it's just the way things work" JBL said.

Randy breathed deeply he wasn't sure if he should be relived, nervous or terrified he just wished Brie wasn't having to testify given the fact that she was heavily pregnant. Randy's thoughts were soon interrupted by Brie who was now holding his hand.

"Both of you need to get a good nights sleep your going to need to be on your a-game tomorrow" JBL warned.


	29. Chapter 29

Brie looked frantically from Randy to JBL as they pulled into the driveway of her safe house. In only moments Curtis or Mike's car would pull up beside them and Brie would be escorted inside, JBL and Randy would leave, and she would be alone again… She couldn't be alone tonight with just one of her knucklehead protectors, not with the threat of her impending testimony looming over her.

"JBL wait!" she begged as Curtis came up to the car and reached to open her door.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked before JBL could even open his mouth.

"I want Randy to stay" she whispered, her eyes locked on him for a moment before turning to address JBL in the driver's seat. "Please? I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

JBL sighed, biting his lip as he stared into the back seat. "I'd be breaking huge regulations if I let that happen," he warned them both, tapping the steering wheel uncertainly.

"Screw the regulations you've been breaking them since you first let me see Brie" Randy said as he stated the obvious.

"True," JBL admitted. "Fine. Whatever. If this somehow turns bad and you get caught, then Randy slipped out of the house in the middle of the night and walked here or something." It was clear he was too worn out from the day's ordeal in court to even bother arguing with either of them. "Ok, now get out of the car already. I need to go get a beer or 12."

Brie sighed with relief. "Thank you," she said gratefully before getting out of the car. Perplexed but not about to argue with being allowed to spend the night Randy followed her up the driveway.

Hey what's going on?" Curtis asked, knocking rapidly on JBL's window. "He can't stay here."

"I'm tired Curtis," JBL sighed at him. "Just let it go for tonight."

"I can't let it go!" Curtis snapped. "Sir you've been breaking regulations for months now. I know this case is important to you and you want to keep the witnesses happy but-"

"Axel enough," JBL growled. "Just let it go or so help me I'll have you transferred to a call centre were you'll spend the rest of your god damn career. This will be over soon so just let it slide."

Curtis sighed angrily but didn't say anything more, brushing past Brie and Randy to unlock the door and let them inside before turning back to leave.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as the agent breezed past them again.

"To get drunk with JBL, I'm not fucking staying here" Curtis growled, slamming the door and locking it.

There was an eerie silence throughout the house, Brie looking down at the floor for a long, awkward moment. "Damn I've really caused a lot trouble haven't I," she assumed, her eyes shamefully not moving from her bump. "Do you think I've messed up their jobs? Their careers?"

She felt his fingertips beneath her chin, tipping it up so she would look at him. "No," Randy said softly. "They're stressed out, same as we are. That's not your fault."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. "I…" She dodged his gaze. "I feel like I've messed up just about everyone's lives lately." She looked back. "And don't tell me it isn't true. You don't have a job anymore!"

"I'm not worrying about that right now," he assured her. "I'm busy worrying about keeping them behind bars and you out of them. And that's what you should be worrying about too." He cupped her cheek gently. "Come on we've got about…" He glanced at the wall clock. "12 hours together. Let's relax." He tugged her hand, leading her back into her room. But as his hand dropped from hers she just stood there. She watched him sit down on the bed, groaning softly as he began to take off his shoes and socks before laying with his hands behind his head.

"What?" he said with a smile, looking up at her as she started giggling. "What's So funny?"

She didn't answer him as she still giggled, Brie breathed deeply as she composed herself still standing by the doorway. "It just feels like..." Brie smiled. "It feels like we've been together for years it's like we're a perfect match I can't wait for our baby to meet you, your going to be a a wonderful dad" Brie smiled as she walked over and climbed onto the bed and cuddled up next to him.

Randy wrapped his arm around Brie as she lay on his chest. Tonight really felt lovely it almost felt as if he and Brie were just a normal couple, it felt like Roman, Triple H and everyone else was nothing but a bad dream Randy sighed at the thought of it being a bad dream if only it was.

"Randy I want you to think about something, say if Roman does go down for Lana's murder and I do get cleared what will happen when I give birth? I know we'll go into hiding but we don't have any baby clothes no crib or diapers or bottles nothing and I don't really want to ask JBL for help" Brie softly spoke as she felt Randy rubbing her hand.

"Don't worry I've been putting a little money in a savings account since I left school so I should have a few thousand saved by now so I'll use that our baby will have the best life ever I promise" Randy replied. As he moved Brie off of him. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Do you have any cravings?" he asked.

"Of course I do, there's strawberry's and cream in the fridge" she smiled in reply as she watched Randy walk off.

Brie was soon happy as she was eating and being fed the strawberry's and cream by Randy. They'd been in Brie's room for a couple of hours and Randy was getting the feeling that something wasn't right with Brie. She didn't need to say that something was wrong it was in the air the atmosphere seemed tense. "You're still scared, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she whispered in reply.

"The trial isn't ending tomorrow," he reminded her. "Just because-"

"But we might be testifying tomorrow!" she blurted out suddenly, cutting him off. "They're gonna tear me apart on the stand! They tore me apart during my first trial and they're gonna do it again! Randy I can't do it, I have to sit up there and tell them what Roman tried to do to me while he's sitting there just a few feet away, and I have to _lie_ right there to so many people and I just don't know if I-"

"Brie," he interrupted calmly, "you can't think like that. You just have to believe everything will be ok. Besides just think about it all your going to have to do is just skip the part about us being in relationship" Randy suggested.

"How can you say that?" she cried. "Just this morning, you were completely terrified! You were shaking! And the day before, you practically fell apart after listening to Dolph's testimony!" She shook her head rapidly, pressing her index fingers against her temples. Her head was pounding and she felt as if her bump was about to pop. "Make me forget, Randy. Please just make it go away." She cried as she placed her arms around him.

"I can't just make you forget," he sighed. "Look I'll run you a lovely hot bath you need to try and relax" Randy softly spoke as he placed a kiss on Brie's cheek.

Randy was in a remarkably better mood when he and Brie were picked up for court the next morning (they both were, how couldn't they be after the night they had?), and it didn't take JBL very long to notice. "You look like you had fun yesterday," he said evenly.

Brie blushed and looked down but Randy didn't miss a stride. "You look hung over," he replied.

JBL just grunted. "I told you yesterday I was gonna get some drinks, didn't I?"

"Sounds like a few too many to me," Randy observed.

"Just be happy I let you two have your little sleepover," JBL grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"You have to be on your best behaviour today Brie, you're probably going to be testifying."

"You really think they'll finish with Nikki in one day?" Brie asked nervously.

"Probably if I had to rate it on a scale of one to ten with ten being you will testify to day and one being you won't, Well I'd rate it as nine and a half so yes you probably will be testifying," JBL answered. "Nikki's is the most damning testimony of all. Cross examination probably won't have much but dragging up her sexual history and trying to make her look bad."

"That's going to be awful for her," Brie sighed heavily as she knew of Nikki's outcalls. "It's not fair. It's not like she wanted to do those things with them. She was practically forced to!"

"We know that," JBL agreed, "but the jury doesn't."

"She's not a whore," Randy snapped. "OK Nikki admitted to sleeping with Dean, Kurt and Seth but she didn't really have much choice. Her out calls well that was on her own time, so you could class her as more of an escort" Randy angrily spoke as he defended Nikki.

"I know," JBL sighed. "It's not me she has to convince."

"Even if she is seen as a prostitute," Randy argued. "Why would it matter? Sleeping around doesn't make what she's heard and seen Hunter do over the years any less illegal."

"I couldn't tell you why juries think the way they do," JBL answered. "But in my experience I can tell you one thing with almost complete certainty, they don't like whores prostitutes. They tend not to believe them."

When they arrived at the court house, Randy could easily tell how nervous Nikki was. She was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, rubbing her arms shakily with her eyes trained on the floor. "They're going to be looking right at me the whole time," she muttered, incessantly straightening the bottom of her skirt. "What if they say I'm lying? They're going to, so what if the jury doesn't believe me?"

Before Brie could move to comfort her, JBL intercepted and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to fine," JBL said firmly. "You just go up there, answer Michael's questions, and then keep it together during cross examination when the defence attorney tries to be an asshole. Since my testimony is done and I'm not a sequestered witness anymore, I'll be right there in the gallery."

Nikki nodded shakily but Brie could tell this didn't comfort her much. When JBL moved away Brie took the her sisters hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be ok," she said softly. "This is the home stretch. After this you just have to sit back and wait for the trial to be over. After today it's over for you." Somehow, comforting someone else made Brie feel better too.

"Over for me," Nikki echoed with a shudder, "but not for you. After this trial, no matter what happens, I go free, I can just disappear. But you can't! You, your entire life depends on the jury believing me! If they don't and Austin and Triple H and their men go free, you go back to prison! How can you just sit there and say it's all going to be ok when you have that hanging over you? Brie your my sister and I love you but I'm frightened"

Brie didn't have the time or the will to respond. Her jaw hung halfway open in shock, and she barely even felt Randy's hands on her shoulders as she watched JBL escort Nikki out of the room.

Hours passed, with Brie growing increasingly anxious as the day wore on. Randy hated seeing her like this, her knees bouncing up and down nervously and sometimes hitting the table they sat it. She'd been so relaxed and at ease this morning when she woke up in his arms, turning in his embrace to smile up at him as though this were how they woke up together every morning. She'd seemed so hopeful. Now she was scared again, thinking only of the inevitability of her ending up back in a prison cell and possibly losing her baby.

Sometime after lunch, Randy's curiosity got the better of him once again. He didn't want to leave Brie like this but not knowing what was happening in the court room was driving him crazy. "I'll be right back," he whispered to her, squeezing his knee as he stood. Without even bothering to ask Mike or Curtis if it was alright (Randy doubted they cared anymore at this point) he left the room, walking down the hall and straight to the court room. As like the last time he eavesdropped he pressed himself gently against the door, opening it ever so slightly and allowing sound to escape.

But it wasn't Nikki's voice he heard, or Cole's or the defence attorney's. It was Dean, the man who shot him, shouting loudly. "I knew it!" Randy heard him cry angrily. "I knew you sucked him off, you dirty slut! I said it didn't I, I said that you sucked him off! You're just a fucking whore, Nikki! And you always fucking will be!"

The gavel crashed down loudly. "Order! Order!" Judge Jacobs boomed. "I'll have order in my court room right now! Mr. Heyman, control your client! Another outburst like that and you'll be watching the rest of this trial on a video monitor from your cell. Is that clear, Mr. Ambrose?" There was silence. "Heyman, are you finished with your cross examination of the witness?"

"I am, your honor," Heyman replied smugly.

"Good," Judge Jacobs intoned. "Then we'll have a thirty minute recess, court dismissed." He banged his gavel again as he got up and stormed out.

Randy couldn't react fast enough to step back from the doors as they flung open, nearly knocking him over as JBL stormed out. "You son of a bitch," JBL growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You complete fucking idiot! You didn't tell me, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Randy cried, shoving him off as Nikki ran past them both in floods of tears. "I have no idea what you're talking about! What the hell happened in there?"

"You know exactly what happened," JBL snapped. "Now it's a matter of public record in open court. You've probably fucking cost us the case you bastard!" JBL roared.


	30. Chapter 30

"JBL!" Randy called after the furious FBI agent as he took off after Nikki. "Come on, tell me what the hell happened!" He hurried after them to the waiting room, but just as he reached the door it started to make sense. Dean had been screaming about Nikki and in his words she'd "sucked" someone off and that someone, Randy quickly realised, was himself. Everything hit him horrifyingly quickly then. Paul had interrogated Nikki on the stand about Randy, and either the sharp defense attorney had seen through her lie or she hadn't even bothered to try to hide it. Regardless of how it was discovered, almost everyone knew now what happened between them in his apartment that night… and soon Brie would too.

"Damn it," Randy groaned. "Damn it!" He pushed open the door to find Nikki huddled in a corner of the room, gasping into a paper bag as Brie sat trying to calm her.

"What happened in there?" Brie cried, looking back at Randy and JBL. "What did they say?"

"Do you want to tell her?" JBL snapped, glaring at Randy. "Or should I?"

"JBL please," Randy begged quietly. "Not now. Not here."

He glared at Randy in disgust but grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the room. "Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?" he asked furiously. "Do you have any idea?"

"Other than breaking hearts for no reason?" Randy asked honestly. "No, I don't! What's the problem JBL? What does me receiving a blowjob have to do with this trial?"

"You're damaging witness credibility!" JBL nearly shouted, giving him a rough shove. "She tried to lie about it! Nikki talked about how you contacted herself and Summer to testify for Brie and convinced them to hide at your place to keep them safe until the trial started. When Heyman got up and cross examined her about it, he jumped right at it and asked if she had any sexual relations with you. She tried to stammer around it and say that she didn't but Heyman tore her to shreds and got it out of her. Then he started questioning everything she said, everything she testified to about Triple H and Roman and all of them!"

Randy was taken back. He couldn't believe it. "I-I had no idea," he stammered.

"That's right, you had no idea the trouble you could cause you might have already cost us the case if the juries reaction was anything to go by!" JBL growled. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me! If you had told me we could have talked to Cole and made sure it didn't come up as a fucking surprise in the middle of court!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know this would be different from Brie?" Randy snapped suddenly."You told me to admit to getting Brie pregnant but to stress it was a one time thing, so why wouldn't Nikki fall under the same exception?"

"Because it isn't illegal to sleep with a woman staying in your apartment, but It _is_ illegal to fuck a prison inmate when you're a prison guard!" JBL angrily spat.

"Where is he?" came a sudden shout from behind them. "Where is the little bastard?" They turned to see a furious Michael Cole heading right for them, briefcase in hand.

"Michael I-" Randy began but Michael didn't let him get that far. He grabbed the younger man by the sleeve and yanked him around the corner, away from everyone pouring out of the court room.

"Shut your mouth," the angry prosecutor ordered. "Now you'd better tell me _right now_ if there's anything else you're hiding from me that's going to damage my case, you understand? Now!"

Randy looked uncertainly over Cole's shoulder, where JBL stood. He was shaking his head furiously, which Randy took to understand was his instruction to _not_ reveal the full extent of his relationship with Brie. So Randy quickly shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Cole snapped. "No one else you couldn't keep your dick out of?"

"Cole come on," JBL sighed.

"Did you know about this?" Cole demanded, turning on the FBI agent. "Did you John?"

"No of course not," JBL replied stiffly. "If I had I would have told you. I just found out myself."

"You're on thin fucking ice with me Orton," Cole hissed, turning on Randy again. "If your actions threaten to screw up my case again I'll see that you're indicted for misconduct as a sworn corrections officer for any little stunts you may have pulled. And trust me on this I will personally make sure your baby when it's born ends up in the foster care system so neither you or Brie will ever see the kid again. Understand me, asshole?"

It wasn't in Randy's nature to back down, but there were lives at stake here. This trial going smoothly was much more important than his own stubborn ego. "Understood," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, and if you think you'd be able to throw a punch at me then you'd be very much mistaken" Cole replied as he eyed Randy's clenched fist. "We're on a 30 minute recess so in 20 minutes we're putting Brianna on the stand." He turned around to look at JBL. "So make sure she's ready." He stormed off.

"It's ok," Brie said softly, patting Nikki's back comfortingly. "They're just assholes. Whatever bullshit they said isn't going to affect the jury, I'm sure of it." She wasn't completely sure, but Nikki didn't need to know that. The poor girl was hyperventilating, still clutching the bag for dear life and all Brie wanted to do was make her sister feel a little bit better. "What did they say?"

She just looked back at Brie nervously, her lower lip trembling as though she had something to say but couldn't quite let it out. As she opened her mouth to answer JBL burst back into the room, Randy following closely behind him. "We've got a short recess before you're on the stand Brie," the FBI agent interrupted, walking over to them. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, I'll be fine, I just want it to be over with" Brie replied quickly, even though thinking about being in the hot seat sent a shiver down her spine. Her testimony could easily make or break this trial, and breaking meant she was going back to prison to serve the remaining 45 years on her sentence. Shaking her head, she turned to look back at Nikki. "Were you going to say something?"

Nikki looked nervously from Randy to JBL and shook her head. "No," she practically squeaked. "I just need some air or, or maybe some water…"

"Why doesn't Randy take you to the vending machine then?" JBL suggested as he gave a few coins to Nikki. "I'll have a chat with Brie."

"Ok," Nikki agreed shakily as she stood. Randy nodded at her and they left the room.

"Alright," JBL said, sitting down next to Brie. "You're up. Remember what I said right? Not a word about you and Randy. If they ask if you had sex with Randy tell them you did and it was a one time thing if they continue saying that you were in a relationship just deny it, deny it. Just deny, deny, deny, ok?"

"I know that," Brie replied brusquely. "You've told me a million times already. JBL, what the hell happened in there that upset Nikki so much? What did they ask her?"

JBL swallowed hard. "Apparently Nikki used to sleep with those three assassins, Dean and Seth and Kurt. They would share her pass her back and forth and stuff…. Not so much by her choice but out of obligation. The defense brought it up. One of the guys started yelling and it upset her."

"Oh." She looked down at her folded hands. Brie knew that Nikki worked outcalls with clients from the club but she didn't know that Nikki slept with Dean Seth or Kurt. "What jerks."

"Yeah," he replied. "But don't worry about them. They don't even know you, they won't say a word."

"But Roman does," she reminded him. "Triple H and Stephanie do. What if they get up and-"

"Honestly it would be a good thing if they did," JBL cut her off. "It would show they're nuts and unstable. But don't you worry about that. You just worry about staying calm and level headed when the defense puts pressure on you ok? Just stick to everything you talked about with Michael Cole and it will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Brie whispered uncertainly. Without anyone to be strong for or comfort, she suddenly found herself cracking at the seams again. "It'll be ok?"

"Actually, no," he admitted much in the way she wanted to earlier. "But we have to believe it will be." JBL sighed.

"I'm sorry," Randy said softly as he watched Nikki pick her bottle out of the vending machine and open the bottle and drink the water eagerly, quenching her thirst from having such an ordeal on the stand. "Really. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know," she muttered as she finally lifted her head and wiped her lips. "But I don't have anyone to blame but myself. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you, I should have dropped to my knees and well you know."

"We've had this conversation," he reminded her. "I had plenty a part in it too. I didn't think it would come up again, not in court…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Must have been hard to hear."

"It was," she said quietly, looking down for a moment. "I'm not proud of a lot of the things I've done." Her expression grew grave. "But Randy, you can't tell Brie about it. At least not yet."

He frowned. "Well I wasn't planning on running to her right now and spilling the story, but why not?" he asked curiously. "It's probably out of our hands. Everyone knows, it won't be long before she does too."

"I fell apart on the stand," she admitted. "I crumbled. And you, you've got a temper there's no denying that. Who knows what that defense attorney will say that will set you off? If she finds out the guy she loved allowed another woman to perform oral sex on him and not just any old woman but her own sister, it will kill her. We can't all fall to pieces like that. What if it makes the jury not believe us? Especially Brie, they've got to believe her. She has the most to lose."

"Her whole life, as well as my baby boy or girl and your little niece or nephew" he whispered, and she nodded.

"JBL won't tell her," she said. "Not right before she testifies. And Cole isn't in the room so he won't have the opportunity to before she goes. So we have to keep quiet, or maybe just stay out here until-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind them, JBL came strolling out with Brie beside him. "She's up," he announced, and looked at Nikki. "You can come if you want. You're done testifying so you can sit in the gallery with me… but I might advise against it."

"I think I'll stay here," Nikki agreed.

"Ok then," JBL said. "Then I guess we'll see you guys later."

Before he could walk away with Brie, Randy reached out to squeeze her hand. "I love you," he muttered into her ear. If his past transgression with Nikki somehow came out during her testimony today, at least she would know that much, that he loved her.

"Love you too," she whispered back as she was led away.

Michael Coles questions, those were easy after all she'd practiced what Cole was going to ask her. Brie could have repeated them in her sleep, she knew them so well. They were formulaic and practiced, and she felt comfortable answering them. He took her through her time at the prison, asking her to tell of her near assault by Roman, her attack by Trish, and the night Roman dragged her out of her cell in his failed attempt to silence her for good. She was also asked to recount the night of Lana's death, explaining again (the first time was during her own trial) how she'd been nowhere near the dead stripper or the parking lot that night. She hadn't even been working. Throughout the whole line of questioning Brie remained strong, her head held high as she spoke clearly and calmly. It was slightly awkward when Brie was asked about her pregnancy but she stuck to her story and simply stated it was a one time thing.

"Thank you Miss Bella," Michael said finally, turning to head back to his table. "Nothing further."

Paul Heyman rose from his seat and smiled cheerfully. "Brianna ," he began. "Is it true you were sentenced to 45 years in a maximum security facility for CJ Perry's murder, perhaps better known by the name Lana, correct?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"And you've maintained your innocence this whole time, is that right?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she answered stiffly.

"Prison's a pretty awful place isn't it?" Paul continued. "So it would stand to reason then that you would do anything, say anything, agree to anything to get out?"

"Certainly not!" she answered. This, she knew, was where the attorney would start to dig at her.

"I'm not lying about anything. I'm telling the truth! I've been telling the truth since day one!"

"But if my clients are convicted, that means you'll be cleared and set free, isn't that right? You stand to gain a lot from a guilty verdict, don't you Brianna? Your life and that baby your carrying depends on it, doesn't it?"

"It isn't how you're making it sound-"

"A simple yes or no will do," Paul cut her off.

"Yes," she replied with dismay. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the jurors begin to whisper and start making notes.

"So it's true then that you're lying about Officer Reigns alleged assault?" he asked.

"No!" she protested. "He tried to rape me! I told him no but he still wanted to rape me!" Brie cried as she suddenly placed her hand on her bump. Brie felt a sharp pain in her bump she looked down to see if her waters had broke but they hadn't. She wasn't sure why she experiencing such a nasty pain but she wanted it to go away.

"Would you like a recess?" Judge Jacobs asked as he could tell Brie was in discomfort.

"No thank you I want to get this done" Brie replied as the pain subsided.

Paul fell silent for a moment unsure of how he should proceed but he soon snapped back into reality when he got a glare off of Triple H. "Brianna, tell me about Officer Orton," he said. "Did you have a sexual relationship with him while you've been incarcerated?"

"We had sex once and that was it," she replied. She felt her hands heat up at the lie.

"Isn't it true that Officer Reigns walked in on you having sex with Officer Orton in his office, several times?" Michael asked pointedly.

"Objection," Michael argued. "Asked and answered."

"Sustained," Judge Jacobs said. "Move on, Heyman."

Paul just smiled. "Alright then Brianna," he said. "If you're not in a relationship with Officer Orton, then what compelled him to try to get your case reopened?"

"He just thinks I'm innocent," she replied meekly. "He didn't think my trial went right."

"Right Ok then and it's got nothing to do with you being pregnant? What makes you so special?" he asked. "Why your case, your trial, and not another inmate's?"

"I can't speak for him," she answered with a scowl. "When I discovered I was pregnant officer Orton was already investigating my case" Brie replied.

"So you weren't sleeping with him on multiple occasions? Or was it possibly because you found out you were pregnant so your willing to say anything to avoid going back to prison?" Paul asked as he tried to confuse Brie.

"Objection!" Michael shouted.

"On what grounds?" Judge Jacobs demanded.

"The defense is just twisting their words own words so it sounds like a new question" Michael quickly spoke.

Paul smiled again. "Withdrawn."


	31. Chapter 31

"That was awful," Brie groaned. "That Paul Heyman guy is one of the biggest assholes ever. He just kept going and going and going and he thought it was funny, too! He was actually _smiling_ when I got upset, he wanted me to get angry so he could just make everyone think I'm not telling the truth just because I got angry! Well I have a right to be angry, that defense attorney is a complete tool! How did he even graduate from law school anyway? He seems like a total idiot."

She had been ranting about her time on the witness stand and her interrogator the entire drive home, partly because she truly was that upset about it, and partly because it worked to keep her mind off tomorrow and the sudden pains she'd gotten in court. Tomorrow Randy was going to testify, and he was going to be the prosecution's last witness. After that Michael Cole was going to rest his case, and the defense would go about calling their own witnesses to attempt to tear through the damning case Cole built. No matter how many times she was reassured that there was no way any of the defendants were going to get off scot free, it didn't do much to assuage her fears. When her entire life hinged on the decision of 12 people, there wasn't much anyone could say that would make secure again. Not until she heard that guilty verdict.

"Well we're not going to have to listen to him for much longer," JBL said finally, breaking into her rant for the first time during the commute. "Maybe another couple of days at most. After Randy goes on, Heymans just got a few witnesses mainly just cronies of Triple H. A forensic accountant to try to refute the money laundering, a crime scene analyst to try to break down the forensic evidence, a psychologist to harp on the emotional distress bullshit, and I think some character witnesses. But don't worry. All of the 'experts' are crackpots and none of these character witnesses will go anywhere. This is a slam dunk."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't make me feel any better," she sighed heavily as JBL pulled into the driveway of 'her' safe house. Turning to look at Randy, it was only then that she realised he hadn't said a word throughout the entire drive. "Hey, are you ok?"

The tattooed former prison guard raised his head finally, his eyes rising from his lap for the first time. "What?" he asked, clearly distracted. "Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're nervous about testifying aren't you?" she asked, reaching for him.

He sighed distantly. "Yeah," he muttered.

She squeezed his hand encouragingly. Even though she couldn't reassure herself that there was a light at the end of the tunnel she could at least comfort the man she loved, who loved her. "You can do it," she whispered. "If I could, then so can you." She pressed a soft, gentle kiss against the rough stubble on his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning ok? We love you." Brie smiled referring to the child she was carrying.

"Love you too," he murmured back as she slipped out of the car.

"Why don't you just tell her?" JBL sighed as Randy joined him in the front of the car. "She's going to be sitting next to me in the gallery tomorrow. You know the defense is gonna grill you about it. Would you rather her hear it from the asshole she just spent the last 40 minutes ranting about, or from you?"

Randy's stomach turned as he buckled his seat belt and JBL backed the car out of the driveway. How could he explain his reasoning to the straight laced FBI agent?

"I can't do it," he muttered. "I've opened my mouth to tell her a hundred times since it happened but I just can't. This woman has been through so much in the past few years of her life. She was forced to work a degrading job to so she could go to art college, she was framed for murder, railroaded into prison, abandoned by all her friends and family… attacked behind bars twice, nearly raped, nearly killed, now she's pregnant. How can I break her heart?" To his surprise, JBL just laughed at him.

"So you're being selfless then, is that it?" he asked. "You just can't bear to take your sweet loving self away from her can you?"

"Stop," Randy growled irritably. "I don't think I'm some saint. I just don't want to hurt her."

"Of course!" JBL agreed. "That's why you're just gonna hold it in until they drag it out of you tomorrow! But she'll be in a public court room then. She'll try her best not to dissolve into tears in front of the jury because she knows it will damage her credibility if they see she's so in love with you. So you'll get away with not having to tell her face to face. Must be nice not to have that responsibility!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Randy demanded angrily. He couldn't hear this anymore. He didn't want to believe any of it. "I'm not trying to do any of that! I just don't want to hurt her. I-I love her."

"Then why did you let Nikki give you a blowjob?" JBL asked finally, turning to look at him as they pulled up to a red light. "If Brie's so important to you, why did you let another woman suck you off?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't want to!" Randy insisted, his eyes widened. "It just... happened. I felt like a complete scumbag after, you can fucking count on that." He looked down at his lap for a moment, terribly ashamed as his hands curled into fists. This petty nonsense wasn't what he should be worrying about… He should be worrying about the case at hand.

"You're a selfish bastard," JBL said with a shake of his head.

"Me?" Randy shot back, suddenly inflamed. "Come on now, don't act like you're pure in motive either! All you fucking care about is getting revenge for your dead partner. You don't care about me or Brie or Nikki, so stop pretending you're in this for the well being of other people! As soon as that verdict's out you're gonna walk away and go on with your life, whether you get your revenge or not. But me? Brie? Even Nikki? No. We have to live with this. How am I gonna get a job after this? It won't matter to you."

JBL just gritted his teeth and remained silent for the rest of the drive. Randy didn't say another word to him, storming out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to think about their conversation or the implications it had. He had to testify tomorrow.

After Brie's performance in court JBL had decided to get a medical team in to examine Brie to make sure her unborn child was ok. Thankfully nothing showed up on any of the tests that were carried out so it was put down to either bad cramps or stress related pains.

"Mr. Orton, how long have you been a corrections officer?" Paul asked.

"Since I was 21," Randy answered coldly. He'd been on the witness stand for hours already. Michaels questions were simple and easy enough, and so had Paul's so far- asking him if he had a grudge against Roman (no), if he was angry with his former boss Stone Cold and was making up lies to spite him (no), if the fight between himself and the 3 assassins was really self defence on his part (yes). But this would be where the real interrogation would begin.

"So… 12 years?" Paul confirmed, quickly doing the math.

"Yes. 12 years."

"So it's safe to say being an officer of the law is all you know?" Paul asked.

"I guess so," Randy sighed. "Why not."

"Then why is it, Randy, that you break protocol so often?"

"I don't," Randy snapped. "I'm good at my job."

"Are you sure?" Paul pressed him. "It isn't breaking protocol to hire a lawyer to reopen the case of a convicted murderer who you have authority over on your cell block?"

Randy shoulders stiffened at the mention of his involvement in Brie's legal affairs. "I-I don't know."

"But it's a fireable offence to get involved with a prisoner," Paul said. "isn't it?"

"Yes," Randy replied, "but I wasn't 'involved' with a prisoner."

"So you're claiming you weren't paying for Brianna Bella's lawyer?" Paul asked with a sharp tone to his voice. "You didn't pay Jim Ross to file an appeal on her murder conviction?"

"No, I did," Randy admitted. "I was. But I was never _involved_ with her."

"Are you sure you weren't having sex with Brianna in your office? Because if you wasn't then who caused her to become pregnant?" Paul asked with a smile. "Could that be why you were paying for her lawyer, in return for sexual favors?"

"No!" Randy snapped. "Of course not. I just know she's innocent. I saw some TV nightly news special about her case and I didn't like how it went. I believed her, not them. So I contacted her lawyer and got him to start working on her appeal. And yes, I paid him."

"But who made her get pregnant?" Paul demanded.

"I caused her to get pregnant it was a moment of madness we had sex once OK I admit that but we were never romantically involved" Randy sighed as he eyed the jury making notes.

"So you didn't have the money to hire an investigator too, did you," Paul continued, pacing in front of the witness stand. "So you had to start rounding witnesses yourself, right?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"And that's how you met a Nicole Bella also known as Nikki Bella and a Summer Rae," Paul prompted.

Randy bit his lip, forcing himself not to look over Paul's head at Brie. She'd been sitting next to JBL in the gallery all day, smiling at him supportively. "Yeah," he replied cryptically.

"Why don't you describe for us exactly how you met them," Paul suggested.

"Nicole and Summer worked at the same strip club," Randy explained. "Both as waitresses and dancers. I met both of them there when I was looking for information about Brianna's case. Summer Rae told me she had information. But she couldn't tell me everything. She was scared of what Triple H and his men would do to her. It was the same when I was talking to Nikki in the club, so I took them in."

"Took them in," Paul echoed. "Is that all you did?"

 _Damn it,_ Randy thought nervously. He knew Nikki had already spilled the news of their one night encounter, he couldn't lie… That would damage his credibility. "I don't know what you mean," he replied tightly.

"Come on, Randy!" Paul crowed. "A _stud_ like you? You know what I mean. Did you sleep with them?"

"Objection!" Michael shouted. "Relevance?"

"Mr. Cole, I told you during the last witness's testimony that I'm going to allow this line of questioning," Judge Jacobs grumbled. "Save it and sit down."

"I'll repeat myself," Paul said coolly. "Did you sleep with Nikki or Summer?"

Randy looked at the defence attorney pleadingly. The next time he opened his mouth he would have to tell the truth about what happened that night in his apartment. He knew suddenly that last night, in the car, JBL had been right. He should have told Brie a long time ago. Right after it happened even. But now he had no choice. He had to tell an entire court room full of people and she would be forced to hear it and pretend she wasn't listening to the man she loved confess to having a sexual encounter with someone else during the course of a murder trial. "I… It was only oral sex, with Nikki" he admitted.

"Just oral sex or was it something more?" Paul pressed.

"God dam it, it was just oral" Randy barked angrily.

"So you're admitting you had a sexual encounter with a witness?" Paul asked. "So then how can we be sure Nikki is all you have the appetite for? You're sure you didn't take up with Brianna Bella too? You're sure she didn't leave a bite mark on your neck that Officer Reigns discovered? And when he threatened to go to your boss Warden Austin with news of your misconduct, you decided to frame him?"

"No!" Randy shouted furiously. He couldn't hold himself back, he stood up and gestured wildly at Paul. "I didn't make up a damn thing! Everything I'm saying is true! Roman tried to kill Brie he tried to rape her and Austin and Triple H sent those assholes to kill me! They fucking murdered Summer in cold blood right in front of my eyes who gives a fuck who I sleep with?"

Judge Jacobs banged his gavel rapidly. "Mr. Orton, control yourself!" he ordered in his gravelly, booming voice. "Sit down or I'll have you held in contempt and fined, do you understand me?"

"Oh don't worry Your Honor," Paul assured him with a smile. "I'm done with this witness."

Randy managed to still his rapidly heaving chest as he descended the witness box, his heart pounding in his ears. As he ducked his head to hide the red shame creeping up his neck he chanced a glance over at the gallery. His heart broke as he observed Brie's crestfallen expression, the desperate pain in her tear-filled eyes begging him to tell her it wasn't true. He could only bite his lip in response, rushing to the door and bursting out into the hallway as he heard the judge adjourn court for the day.

"He lied to me!" Brie cried, pounding her fist against the dashboard. "He lied! And she lied! My own fucking sister!"

"I know," JBL said softly. His car was empty but for the two of them. He'd rushed her out into the parking lot the moment court was adjourned, leaving Randy to be ferried back to his safe house by Curtis or Mike. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea for Brie and Randy to be in the same space right now.

"He's been holding me and laying in bed with me and telling me he loves me for months!" she sobbed.

All she could do was continue to rant and cry, much like the day before, to keep her emotions at bay. If she was angry, she didn't have to come apart at the seams. She knew if she stopped she would utterly dissolve and melt into this seat, perhaps even straight into the earth itself. She didn't want to face the emotions squeezing so angrily at her heart, and deal with the possibility that the last person left in her life who loved and cared about her may very well have been lying all along. It was the possibility that she could be headed back to prison in just another week or two, with an empty heart to boot.

"I'm sorry Brie," JBL said softly as he pulled into the driveway. "I really am."

"How long have you known?" she whispered, not looking up. Had everyone around her known this whole time, only serving to have her made the fool in front of them all?

"Only since Nikki testified," he admitted, resting his hands on the steering wheel. "For what it's worth, they both feel terrible about it… and when I tried to get him to admit it to you yesterday before he was forced to reveal it in open court, he told me he hasn't said anything because he didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh that's rich if he didn't want to hurt me, he wouldn't have done it in the first place," she spat.

He merely sighed in response, closing his eyes for a moment. "Do you want to come to court tomorrow?" he asked. "You don't have to, since your testimony is done. You can stay here."

"I'll come," she whispered, blinking back tears. "What am I going to do here? I'll just end up sitting on my bed and crying. At least there I'll hold it in because I won't be able to."

JBL actually smiled at her. "You know, you're a lot stronger than I used to think," he said, sitting up and turning the car on again. "Get some sleep Brie. I'll see you in the morning."

But Brie didn't get a lot of sleep that night, and that didn't surprise her at all. She rarely slept well these days. She awoke with faint semi circles beneath her eyes, sighing as she went through the mechanical process of getting ready for court. She combed her hair, put on the modest and simple clothing and went out into the living room to wait for JBL.

"You aren't going to eat?" Mike asked her from the table. He was spooning Corn Flakes into his mouth.

"I'm not very hungry," she admitted.

"Because of what happened in court yesterday?" he questioned, and she nodded in confirmation. He nodded back, swallowing another spoonful of cereal. "I know my opinion probably won't mean much to you, but I'll offer it anyway. I wouldn't beat the guy up too much about it, or yourself. Law enforcement types like us, especially like him, usually don't have much else in the way of job prospects. This is it for us. So if he put his career on the line just to help you out, it probably means he cares an awful lot about you, and I doubt a guy that looks like him has to bang inmates just to get laid. Sure, he slipped up… but plenty of guys do. Doesn't mean he doesn't care. He gave up a lot for you. Maybe you should at least let him explain himself." He shrugged. "Not saying you have forgive him or anything. Personally, I think he's kind of a douchebag. However I will admit this though I know a good man when I see one and Randy's one of them. But that's just my 2 cents. Take it or leave it."

Brie sat listening to Mikes words as they sunk in she knew it was true what he was saying. "Would it make me a bad person if I refused to let him have access to my baby when it's born?" Brie quietly spoke as she placed a hand on her bump.

"Honestly?" Mike sighed. "That'd be pretty low the guy made a stupid mistake I'm not defending him by no means, but no baby should grow up without a father" Mike replied.

Brie was silent for the rest of the morning as she awaited JBL's arrival. She was beginning to think Mike had a little more going on in his head than she gave him credit for.

"Feeling any better?" JBL asked her when he arrived to pick her up.

"A little," she admitted as they drove. "I had plenty of time to think." She thought again of what Mike told her earlier. "I'm not sure I blame Nikki too much for this. Maybe not even at all."

"Really?" he asked. "Out of curiosity, why not?"

"Well, look at her," she sighed. "She's practically a kid. I know she's my twin sister in fact she's actually 15 minutes older than me but she's more of the immature twin, where's I'm the more level headed twin. She's spent most of her life practically being someone else's property… those guys have been taking turns with her since she was 18, she told me. She obviously felt so bad about it, she nearly had an heart attack! And I doubt she had any way of knowing that I… how I feel about him."

"So what you're saying is that it's his fault," he concluded with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Mostly. Will he be there?"

"Curtis is on his way there with him now."

Randy was waiting for her in the room they had been sequestered in as witnesses. He'd spent most of his night sitting up in bed, leaning back against the wall as he rehearsed in his head over and over what he was going to say to Brie when he saw her. But only moments ago, he'd thrown the entire thing out. He realized that some big, lavish apology speech wasn't going to be what won her over. He just needed to truthfully lay it all out on the table for her, and hope she had it in her heart to forgive him... and a big part of him was afraid she didn't. After all life had thrown at her so far, he wasn't sure she had much left in her to forgive any member of the human race anymore.

His heart was still pounding nervously when he heard the door open behind him. When he spun around to lay eyes on her, it took most of his self control to not run to her and throw his arms around her. He didn't even know how to start this off… He just blurted out, "you have to let me explain."

"I don't," she disagreed coldly, her arms folded as she glared daggers at him. "But I'm going to anyway, because thanks to Mike I remembered you sacrificed your entire way of life for me. So I'll give you the chance to explain why you lied to me after I've been nothing but honest with you. And don't even try to say you didn't lie just because you didn't outright deny it. A lie of omission is still a lie. You better have a good explanation or so help me I won't let you see this baby when I have it! " Brie angrily warned.

"I wasn't going to," he assured her quickly. "Brie, look… before I even tell you how or why, I just want you to know that I didn't do it to hurt you, and I kept lying so I wouldn't hurt you even more. I just wanted to protect you. It was stupid and misguided but I just wanted to protect you." He took a deep breath. "You remember when I told you about when I had to go back to Nikki's apartment, right? To get her insulin and syringes ?" She nodded patiently, waiting for him to continue. "When we got back, I was angry. I was so angry at everything. My life was changing and falling apart too fast for me to stop it and I had nearly gotten my head blown off that night. Maybe Nikki was feeling the same way, I don't know, but she kissed me impulsively, maybe to thank me or to make me feel better… and I just threw myself on her." He looked down shamefully. The next part would be hard, but he needed to tell her the whole truth. "I got kind of violent," he continued, swallowing hard. "I didn't force her or anything, she never told me to stop, she wanted me to keep going… but I left a few marks. Some bruises. I shoved her against the wall, I…" He bit his lip. "I pushed her down on her knees…"

"OK then" Brie replied.

"I felt so bad after, Brie. I did, I felt terrible, for what I did to her and to you… When my head got back to reality I went and threw up. I spent the night on my bathroom floor. I felt like a monster. But she forgave me. She told me that she thought I was in love with you, because when I was with her…" He gulped again. "I said your name. That's why I couldn't tell you baby. I was so scared of hurting you because I love you and it fucking scares me. It was stupid and selfish not to tell you, it turns out I was really only protecting myself… but that's why I did it."

She stared at him for a long time, mouth agape. He wished he knew what was going through her head but all he could do was stare back, watching as she processed everything he told her. "I don't know what to say," she whispered finally, looking down to avoid his gaze.

"Say something," he begged. "Anything. Please."

"I…" She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm trying hard not to blame you. Partly I feel like I have no right to, we aren't even dating… but then I still feel like you lied to me, and hurt me, and it hurts even more, because I've been betrayed by anyone and everyone I cared about. But…" He could see tears forming in her eyes. "I can't seem to let go of you. I don't know how or why it happened like this, but somehow I fell in love with you. You're all I've got left but even if you weren't, I still couldn't let you go our baby can't grow up without a mother or father. I can't face going back to prison knowing you aren't still in my heart and I'll have a baby I'll never get to see."

"It sounds like you're forgiving me," he blurted out stupidly.

"I'm not," she replied quietly. "Not yet. But I can't stop loving you."

That was when he finally rushed forward to hug her, pulling the small but impossibly strong young woman into his arms, holding her for dear life. "We're gonna get through this," he muttered into her ear. "We're gonna walk out of this together. No matter what the verdict says."


	32. Chapter 32

The trial continued for another 2 weeks longer JBL than predicted. The defence was doing all it could to discredit the prosecutions stories. Brie and Randy were now waiting in the courts waiting room.

"Where'd you think Nikki is?" Brie asked as she looked at the door. Today was an extremely important day as it was the juries deliberations. The case was nearly over and Brie was due to find out if she was going to go free or if indeed she would be going back to a prison cell. Brie looked up at the clock face and saw it was 2:55pm the jury had been deliberating for the past 2 days and it was making Brie sick with worry. However her mind was quickly taken off when she saw Nikki come strolling in.

Brie smiled at Nikki and hugged her. Despite what Nikki and Randy had done Brie couldn't hate Nikki for it after all it wasn't like she did it maliciously.

"Thank you" Brie smiled as Cole entered the room.

"The juries back." Cole spoke.

Brie breathed deeply before looking to Randy Nikki and JBL. Everyone's hearts were now beating so fast because the jury was ready. Brie wasn't sure if she should enter the court room or not because hearing the defendants receiving a not guilty verdict would break her. "Let's go" Brie spoke as she walked out of the waiting room. She decided she'd go no matter what the verdict was.

Brie Randy and Nikki walked into the courtroom and sat on the front seats of the public gallery. In then strode Triple H, Stephanie, Kurt, Dean and Roman. They were all smug as they were confidant that they would be cleared of all charges.

"All rise for the right honourable judge Glen Jacobs" a voice spoke.

The court room rose as the monster of a judge entered. Brie had one hand on her bump and another hand interlocked with Randy's. Brie stared right at the judges seat she knew Roman was glaring at her but she was determined not to make eye contact.

"Be seated" Judge Jacobs announced as the courtroom sat except for the defendants. "Has the jury reached a verdict of which you are all agreed?" Judge Jacobs asked.

"We have your honour" the foreman spoke as he began reading out the verdicts.

Brie let out a little cry as each charge was followed by the words guilty. Brie couldn't believe it, Triple H guilty on all charges, Stephanie Hemsley guilty on all charges, Dean Ambrose and Kurt Angle guilty on all charges. As each guilty verdict was read out Brie felt as if time was going slow she couldn't help but look at the cockiness draining from all of the defendants but it was Romans verdict that she wanted to hear.

"In the State Of Arizona vs Roman Reigns we the jury find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree, on the charge of attempted murder of Brianna Bella we find the defendant guilty, on the charge of attempted sexual assault we find the defendant guilty" the foreman spoke.

Brie was now crying her eyes out as she saw the smug look on Romans face go from cockiness to shock and anger. But it was time for Brie to find out if she was cleared of charges laid against her.

"In the State of Arizona vs Brianna Bella we the jury find her not guilty of first degree murder" the foreman spoke.

Brie covered her mouth as she'd heard the two most important words ever. She was found not guilty of murdering Lana. She was now a free woman practically. Brie smiled as felt Randy give her a squeeze.

"Want to leave now?" Randy whispered. Brie shook her head and got up to leave but as they were leaving they heard Judge Jacobs addressing the defendants.

"You have all been found guilty for various crimes you will all be remanded in custody until pre sentencing reports have been submitted, however I will warn you that you will be going to prison for a very very long time all sentencing options are being kept open including whole life sentences and the death penalty will be kept as a possible option" Judge Jacobs warned.

For Brie, Randy, Nikki and even JBL they didn't care they knew that the defendants would rightfully be punished for what they did. As soon as Brie walked into the waiting room she immediately hugged Randy Nikki and JBL because without them she wouldn't be here. "What happens now?" Brie asked.

"Well Judge Jacobs will write up a report stating that you've been cleared of all charges relating to Lana's murder it will be sent to the appeal courts but that's just a formality so your basically a free woman as of right now" JBL replied.

"And what about us?" Brie asked as she looked at Randy.

"We stay together all 3 of us well until the baby arrives then it'll be 4 of us" Randy replied placing his hand on Brie's bump before looking at Nikki.

JBL smiled, "So you want the witness protection program?" JBL asked but paused as he heard Brie letting out a little cry.

"No oh god no please no!" Brie cried as she suddenly felt trickling down her legs. Brie looked down to see a large puddle forming on the ground. It was only then that she realised that her waters were breaking. "No she can't come now! Randy we don't have anything for our baby" Brie cried.

"John get a fucking ambulance now!" Randy cried. "It's ok Brie just breath everything's going to be ok" Randy spoke.

Instead of dialling for an ambulance JBL quickly helped Brie into his car and drove Brie, Nikki and Randy to the hospital.

Randy, Nikki and surprisingly Curtis and Mike sat in the waiting room. Randy was on edge as he paced the room. He was worried about Brie and the baby but at the same time he felt a strange sense of pride and excitement he couldn't wait to see his son or daughter he didn't know what Brie was having because she wanted it to be a surprise. "What's taking so long? She's been in labour for hours" Randy asked as he began pacing up and down again.

"Relax there's nothing you or any of us can do we just have to hope and pray" Nikki sighed.

"Is she Ok?" Randy quickly asked as a young nurse came.

"Mother and baby are doing perfect" the nurse replied.

"Can I see them? I'm the dad" Randy pleaded.

"Of course" the nurse smiled.

Randy followed the nurse but before he left the waiting area he turned to Nikki. "Do you want to come?"

"No this is you're moment Randy" Nikki smiled as she watched Randy leave.

When they got to Brie's room Randy entered and started smiling as he saw Brie. When Randy entered he saw an extremely tired out Brie cradling her newborn baby in her arms.

"Hey Randy I've got someone who'd like to meet you" Brie tiredly spoke. "Come and meet your daughter" Brie smiled as she watched Randy walk over. "She's beautiful isn't she" Brie smiled as she handed her baby to Randy.

Randy sat and gently held his new born daughter. He couldn't believe how tiny she was. "Hey there sweetie I'm your daddy" Randy smiled as he looked at his sleeping daughter. "I hope you realise the amount of trouble you caused to get here but I love you nonetheless" Randy joked as he gently kissed her head before handing her back to Brie.

"Randy are you crying?" Brie smiled as she cradled her small bundle of life.

"No I've got something in my eye" Randy joked as he wiped away a tear. "Does she have a name?" Randy asked.

"She sure does how about we call her Alexa Summer Bella?" Brie asked.

Randy kissed Brie's cheek gently. "It's beautiful now get some rest you look exhausted." Randy softly spoke as he kissed Brie's head before taking Alexa back and putting her in her little crib next to Brie.

A little while later and Randy had gotten something to eat and was watching Alexa in her crib. He came back and had seen that Brie had fallen asleep so he'd decided he'd quietly talk to baby Alexa. He talked about all sorts to her he spoke about things from his childhood to care and motorbikes to a more recent baseball game, Randy knew Alexa probably won't understand anything he was saying but he figured if she kept hearing his voice she'd start to recognise it. "Hey Alexa it's your daddy I just want you to know you mean the world to me and your mom, you have no idea what we've been through but I promise you I'll look after the two most important women in my life now and that's you and your very special mommy." Randy softly spoke as he held Alexa's small hand. "You mean the world to us and it's thanks to your aunt Nikki and a really special lady that you'll never be able to meet, so we've given you her name as a middle name it's a way of saying thank you. I doubt you'll believe me or your mom but when your older we'll tell you why your middle name is so special to both of us I promise to my dying breath I'll protect you and your mom I love you Alexa Summer Bella" Randy softly spoke as he kissed Alexa's head. As he turned round he saw Brie laying smiling at him.

"And little Alexa loves you too" Brie smiled as Randy sat next to her.

"You heard all of that?" Randy smiled as he took Brie's hand as she nodded. Randy didn't say anything else as they just looked at baby Alexa. Randy then looked at Brie and sighed deeply, "Listen Brie about what happened with me and Nikki" Randy began but was abruptly cut off by Brie.

"Go get baby Alexa for me" Brie ordered. Randy complied and walked over to the crib and lifted Alexa up who let out a little cry but quickly stoped as she was placed in her mother's arms. "Look at her Randy, look at your baby from this day everything that happened in the past stays in the past but I'm warning you Randy if you ever do anything with another woman then you'll never see little Alexa again do I make myself clear!" Brie demanded.

Randy was sat listening to Brie's words, they stung him as he sat looking at Brie then to baby Alexa the threat of never seeing Alexa again was something he didn't want to happen. "I promise I won't mess up what we have, can I hold her?" Randy replied as Brie handed Alexa to him. Randy sat with Alexa cradled in his arms. Randy was hoping that Brie had been carrying a boy so he could take him to baseball and football games but the more he thought about it the more he started taking a big liking to having a little girl to look after.

"OMG she's beautiful" Nikki softly spoke as she entered the room with a handful of shopping bags. Nikki had wanted to give Brie and Randy some alone time so she had decided to go and do some shopping with Curtis. Although Nikki hadn't gone shopping for herself she'd gone shopping for her little niece. Randy had already told Nikki that Brie had a little girl so it was fairly easy to go and get some girly clothes. "Erm am I allowed to hold her?" Nikki quietly asked.

"Sure thing just watch her head" Brie replied as Randy gently handed Alexa over to Nikki.

"Hey there kiddo I'm your aunt Nikki" Nikki gently spoke as a tear trickled down her cheek. Nikki sat looking at little Alexa amazed at how small and cute she was. "Oh Brie take this" Nikki whispered so's not to wake Alexa as she gave Brie an envelope as she sat holding Alexa.

Brie sat looking at the envelope confused as she opened it. Brie's eyes nearly shot out of her head as she held a cheque in her hand. The cheque was for five thousand dollars, Brie looked at Randy who also couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Nicole what's this for?" Brie asked.

"It's my way of saying sorry for the trouble I've caused I mean I went with your boyfriend and I turned my back on you when you first went to prison please take it" Nikki pleaded as tears trickled down her face.

"Come here" Brie softly spoke as Nikki leaned across to hug her. The sisters hugged each other tightly before Brie let go. Brie looked at the cheque again before handing it back, "please Nikki keep it I can't accept it, we're sisters and I'll always love you besides you've always wanted to go back to school that money can help you" Brie pleaded.

"Brie when I was working as a stripper at the club I made a lot of money by way of tips and out calls so I'm not short of money" Nikki then placed the cheque back on Brie's bed. "Fine if you won't except it for yourself then please take it for your daughter put it in a trust fund for her" Nikki suggested as Brie nodded.

"Thank you Nikki, this money will help her a lot" Brie smiled as she watched Nikki place Alexa in her crib.

Suddenly JBL walked in. "Hey Brie congratulations on the birth" JBL whispered as he walked over to a sleeping Alexa. "Oh she's beautiful, now since your being placed in the federal witness protection program I've managed to find out where you, Randy baby Alexa and Nikki will be living from now on" JBL began. "Your going to live in the suburbs of Chicago in the state of Illinois when your discharged, from what I've been told your house has a lovely garden so Alexa will have somewhere to play and there's good job prospects and good schooling, and the neighbourhood has one of the lowest crime rates in the city" JBL spoke to a shocked room.

"JBL just answer me this" Brie began. "Is Illinois safe from Triple H and the rest of his cronies?" Brie worryingly asked.

"You have nothing to worry about you'll be well protected and we know Triple H doesn't operate out that way" JBL replied.

"Give us some time to think it over" Randy replied on behalf of Nikki and Brie as he showed JBL the door.

"Well if it means keeping us and baby Alexa safe I'm game" Nikki suggested.

"Let's just talk it over" Brie said as Randy sat next to them.

Brie was eventually discharged six days after giving birth to Alexa. Brie, Nikki and Randy had agreed it was in all their best interests to move to Chicago it was a chance for all three of them to start a fresh and most importantly it also meant that baby Alexa would be safe from harm.

"Are you sure she's not too cold?" Randy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Brie who was holding Alexa in a baby carrier that could be used as a car seat smiled at how fatherly he was acting. "Don't worry she's got a diaper on, a pink romper suite, a woolly hat and two blankets she's fine stop worrying all those layers will keep her warm and if she gets too hot I'll take some off" Brie smiled as an unmarked FBI car pulled up. Brie opened the car door and strapped Alexa's seat in as Nikki and Randy loaded their belongings into the trunk Brie turned to face JBL, Mike, and Curtis. "Thank you all of you I'll never forget everything you've done for us and I'll make sure Alexa never forgets what you did for her mom and dad you guys are hero's" Brie warmly spoke as she gave each man a hug.

"It's our job Brie but thank you nonetheless" JBL replied on behalf of Mike and Curtis as Randy shook hands with them before they joined Nikki in the car.

"Right then off to Chicago we go" Brie softly spoke as she waved good by to the 3 FBI agents and she also waved goodbye to the state she and Nikki had lived in since they were born. Brie knew this was the last time she'd probably ever get to see Arizona so she took one last look before turning her attention to Randy, Nikki and baby Alexa. "To our new life" Brie announced.

"To our new life" Randy and Nikki said in unison as the car drove off into the sunset.

The end

 **Sorry if this is only a small chapter I wanted to leave the last chapter before this as a cliff hanger but decided against it. So Brie is free and justice has been done, and Brie Randy Nikki and new born baby Alexa have left Arizona and moved to Chicago in the hopes of starting a new life, look out for the sequel to this story that will catch up with Nikki, Brie Randy and their daughter.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter to the sequel up so if you want to read it your best of following me, or just keep checking my uploaded stories.**


End file.
